Kirito's family
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Third installment of the 'Kirito's Legacy' series. Kirito and Asuna prepare for their baby while multiple event happen along the way, Kirito's dad Yukito meets Asuna's parents. Sugou and Kyouji go on trail for their crimes. Eiji and Anaya both undergo Sleeping knight's training in ALO and there's a surprise lurking around the corner for them in the appearance of a familiar face.
1. Yui's wish

**Hello once again friends and fans! Before you start reading, theirs something I wanna say. Thank you so much because Thanks to all your support, 'The big Day' has now received over 10,000 view's and over 20 fav's! Thank you all for taking the time and interest to read my stories and for all the reviews for them. Anyway back to this Third installment to the 'Kirito's Legacy' series!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan 17th of Febuary 2027**

The best thing about getting up in the morning on Asuna's part, was opening her eye's to see her angel of a husband still slumbering below her. Kazuto Kirigaya, World famous Gaming Superhero, Hero of Aincrad, Savior of Japan, Champion of ALFhiem, Leader of the Sleeping Knight's Guild, No.1 Youtuber, Rapper and agent of the secret mercenary group the GLA 'The Global Liberation Agency' breathed in and out at a slow pace, eyes closed with his mouth slightly open so she could feel his warm breath against her face like a dragon warming its eggs. She blushed deeply as she watched her husband sleep for a moment. She took a moment to address his attire, he was bare chested and only wearing black gym shorts, allowing her to see his muscular chest and now an 8 packer of abs that would occasionally get her aroused.

"I love you Kirito, so much" She thought as she ran her fingers through his smooth, slightly spiked black hair before moving her hand to her slightly expanded belly. She did that from time to time to remind herself that she is pregnant with Kazuto's child. His child, she noticed that he'd been spending a lot of time in one of the spare guest rooms in the big house that her father, Shouzou Yukki brought for them as a wedding present that they were living in. She came to the conclusion that he'd been working on a new room for the baby.

He thought's were interrupted by a light grunt, she turned her head to see Kirito shifting his body and lightly scrunching his eyes, that was a sign that he was waking up. It was a small routine that they had adopted since their marriage in SAO, she would wake up first, then he would start to wake up, she would kiss him to fully awake him and then she would greet him with him greeting her back. His eyes fluttered open like a butterfly batting its wings to meet her loving smile, he could only return it.

''Good mourning, Kirito'' Asuna said.

''Good mourning, Asuna, my love'' he greeted her back, she giggled before leaving the bed to change with him following suit( No pun intended). After they got dressed they made they're way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

''I'll cook today'' offered Asuna making Kirito worry a little.

''Are you sure love?'' he asked ''I don't want you to risk harming yourself, Don't forget we have the little one to worry about'' he added, poking her belly lightly as she got to the stove

''I appreciate the concern Kirito. But I can handle myself, I've tasted enough of your cooking to risk it'' she joked, Kirito perked up.

''Are you saying my cooking's shit?'' he asked while grabbing her waist's from behind in a teasing manner, Asuna was very ticklish.

''No'' she replied setting a frying pan on the stove and pouring oil inside ''It's just a little crappy'' she joked, Kirito squeezed her sides, making her squeal in surprise.

''Hey!'' he said annoyed before letting her go and sitting down at the table, watching his wife work ''I know I'm not much of a chef but I at least, try to be a decent husband'' he said.

''And you are'' Asuna said with a smile as she cracked eight eggs into two bowls of four ''I couldn't asked for a better one''

''Given what happened, who we are and where we came from I...Think we've done better then I thought'' Kirito said ''And Yui...I think of her and I think she's what we needed all this time...Maybe If she was like us, A human, maybe that would give our child someone to play with'' he said, Asuna sighed.

''I know, I wish she was here in the real world with us rather then just in ALO'' she said has she cut up pieces of ham and grated cheese for the omelettes she was cooking ''Still, caring for her kind of gave us experience for what's to come when the baby arrives'' she added.

Kirito shook his head ''Not necessarily. Yui's different from a baby and I don't mean just because she has the body and mental capacity of a four year old female human. Yui's an AI, a program in a VR game. Now please, don't get me wrong. I love her as much as I would love a real child but there's no use ignoring fact. AI's don't age like we do, they don't need to sleep or eat or drink. I mean they can but they don't need to to live'' he explained. Asuna put the egg mixture and the ham and cheese into the pan just as he finished.

''Your right'' she said ''Not only that, I don't think AI's even urinate of defecate at all'' she said ''They just...exist, that's horrible for Yui''

''Yeah'' Kirito said as he got out knifes and forks and glasses for them ''You know, if Yui was a real girl, that would be nice. So she could be with us both in the real world and the Virtual. She could go to school, make friends, meet our friends IRL and meet children her own age, Klien and Lizbeth...Sora, especially Sora. He would love that, to have Yui to play with him in the real world other then just in ALO. Wouldn't you think?'' he asked her. Asuna sighed as she sprinkled chili power into the mixture(Her cravings mostly consist of spicy foods).

''Yeah, I do. Sora would love that'' she said ''They have so much fun playing in ALO in our log cabin. Yui always light's up whenever Sora turns up to ask if she could play'' she chuckled at the memories as she put the omelets on the table while Kirito got a plastic bottle of a purple liquid from the fridge.

''Drinking this early?'' she asked coyly. Kirito chuckled.

''Nah, this is 'Fizzalicious'. That new soft drink that's out. This flavor is Grape'' Kirito explained as her poured the drink into they're glasses.

''I've heard of that. Was that the flavor that they cast you in for the commercial last week?'' Asuna asked him, Kirito shook his head.

''No, that was the Blackcurrant flavor. This one is completely different'' he said. Asuna sipped some from her glass.

''It's good! I like it'' she said before they began to eat.

''Anything about 'You know who' yet?'' asked Asuna referring to Sugou Nobuyuki. Kirito frowned upon hearing that phrase. ''All Seijirou's told me is that he's being held under Military imprisonment in a secret location called the 'Ocean Turtle' in solitary confinement until the day of his sentencing in two weeks where he'll be moved from the location to Tokyo's supreme court Via JDSF Armored convoy where Kyouji will also undergo his trail'' he said. Almost a month ago, he stopped Sugou and his army of Convicts from conquering the world for the Ku Klux Klan with the help of three past adversaries Eiji, Dr Shigemura and Kyouji. Just last week they Introduced Anaya( Eiji's Russian Girlfriend if you haven't read the previous book) to the others at Agil's bar before Reintroducing Eiji as well, it caused a slight overreaction and a fight in which Eiji got beat up until Anaya intervened plus Kirito explained to them why he was there and after some conflict, they accepted Eiji's apology. As for Kyouji, Kirito and Asuna visited him weekly at the mental home as promised updating each other of any event's while keeping him a secret from the other's. Especially from Sinon.

''Hey, Kirito?'' Asuna asked bringing Kirito out of his thought's, he blushed in embarrassment ''Sorry''

''Spacing out again?'' she asked with a laugh.

''Yeah'' he admitted.

''Don't forget, we're meeting Gonishi and Asada at the Silver Dragon for lunch today before we shop for suits and dress's for the dinner at the president's house before we fly to Dubai for the party'' she reminded him. After Sugou was arrested and Kirito bailed Kyouji out from the JDSF, the president invited him and Asuna to a high society party in Dubai for the weekend.

''Of course, but we still have the entire mourning to ourselves'' Kirito said '' So what do you wanna do?'' he asked. Asuna smirked and reached her hand out to Kirito's, he blushed madly as she leaned in his ear.

''Bedroom'' she said.

''Are you sure? I don't want us to hurt the baby'' he said with concern in his tone, Asuna giggled.

''Not that, silly! I meant to go into ALO to check on Yui before we leave'' she corrected him, he smiled.

''Sure. Come to think of it, I haven't been in ALFhiem since I joined the GLA'' he said in surprise.

''We'' Asuna corrected him. Since Asuna helped in the battle of Pingowy Island, Goldking offered her a place in the organization too which she accepted, becoming Kirito's co-agent. Kirito smiled.

''Okay. Since 'we' joined the GLA'' he said as they finished thier breakfast. After Kirito cleaned up they went upstairs to dive into ALO.

''Link start!'' they said in unison after putting on their Amuspheres.

 **ALFhiem, Floor 22, New Aincrad**

Kirito in his Spriggan form and Asuna in her Undine form woke up in the master bedroom of Castle Omnichou( The Sleeping Knights home base) and flew out from the balcony to their log cabin.

''Yui! We're back!'' Asuna called out to her as Kirito opened the door to find Yui in the living room in her human girl form looking around as if she'd lost something. She lifted her head to see them and smiled.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' she cried as she ran to them for a hug, she then looked down,

''Yui, whats wrong? you look like you lost something'' Asuna aasked her with concern.

''It's Sora. He's missing! Mommy, Daddy please help me find him, Please!'' she begged with her best puppy dog eyes that was to cute to resist. Kirito smirked.

''Hang on, I know how to find him'' he said before putting his hands over his mouth to boom his voice.

''What's that Gonishi? You wanna donate all of Sora's toys to charity? Sounds like a good idea! Lets log out and do it now!'' he yelled.

'' **Nooooooooooooo! Don't sell my toys!''** shouted a seven year old Pooka as he ran to the trio from the kitchen. Sora then looked at them and then at Yui who smiled triumphantly.

''Ha, got you!'' she said as Sora pouted.

''Aw man! It was a trap'' he said leaving Kirito and Asuna confused.

''What were you two up to?'' Asuna asked. Kirito smiled.

''Honey, can't you tell? They we're playing hide and seek'' Kirito explained making Asuna gush the the two children.

''Aww, that so cute'' she said as Yui pumped her fist in the air ''And I won!''

''No fair!'' said Sora ''You used Kirito, that's cheating!''

''So is using a cloaking spell'' remarked Yui, Sora opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again soon after in defeat.

''Fair point'' he said making all of them laugh ''But we're still okay right?'' he asked Yui.

''Of course!'' Yui replied happily ''You are still my best friend ever!'' she said making Sora smile.

''Nice, but I'm bored with hide and seek now. Lets play flight tag!'' he suggested. Yui looked excited.

''Okay!'' she replied but just as they were heading outside, Sora's inbox bleeped. He opened it and sighed ''Oh no'' he said upset.

''What wrong little guy?'' Asuna asked him. Sora turned to Yui.

''I got a message from big brother saying that I need to go to school now, I have to go. Sorry Yui'' he said.

''It's okay Sora, I'm glad we got to play a little this morning'' she said with a giggle before Sora turned to her parents.

''I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Kirigaya'' he bowed aplogeticly ''I know I should have asked you first before playing with Yui. I'm sorry'' he finished, Asuna held her chest ''Oh my god he's so cute!'' she thought in her mind while Kirito knelt down to face him.

''Hey, Don't be sorry. You made Yui happy by playing with her and we're thankful for that'' he assured the child, patting him on the head ''But if you wanna play with her at anytime, don't be afraid to ask okay?'' he asked.

''Okay Mr Kirigaya'' Sora said. Kirito rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the 'Mr' part. Sora turned to Yui ''See you after school, then we can go swimming in the lake if you want'' he offered. Yui smiled.

''Sure! See ya!'' she exclaimed.

''See ya!'' Sora said as he logged out in a flash of white. Kirito and Asuna smiled as Yui sat down on the sofa.

''You like playing with Gonishi's little brother Yui?'' asked Asuna.

''Yeah! Sora is so much fun!He's the absolute best!'' she happily exclaimed making the couple sigh.

''We know Yui but-'' Kirito said before Yui interrupted them

''I know, I'm an AI and he's a human boy'' she said, The couple were surprised to hear that but It was plain as day the Yui was fully aware that she's and AI ''And I don't care'' she said.

''That good Yui'' said Asuna as she was fixing to room back up after they're playdate ''We wouldn't want you to be any diffrent that who you are'' Kirito added.

''Mommy, Daddy?'' asked Yui.

''Yes Yui?'' they both asked.

''I wish I was a real human girl, that way me and him can be BFFL's for real!'' Yui confessed. the couple both looked stunned and confused.

''Best Friends For Life'' Yui explained. They nodded in understanding before looking down.

''We know Yui. And so do we'' Kirito said ''We would love to have you in the real world with us as well as in here. We have the pod so you can see and hear it but it doesn't allow you to feel, smell or taste anything. Right now, the hope of having you IRL is far fetched and too hopful to achieve...all we can to is wish'' he finished. Yui hugged them.

''I love you, Mommy, Daddy!'' she said, they smiled.

''We love you to Yui and I promise that one day, some how, some way we'll get you into the real world...I bet my life on it'' Kirito promised her, she nodded.

 **Meanwhile At Shigemura's lab at Goldking's Mansion**

Shigemura was looking at a picture of him and Yuna at the park before SAO with a sorrowful expression by his desk.

''I'm sorry Yuna'' he said to himself.

''Doctor?'' asked his assistant.

''Yes?'' he asked back.

''Mr Goldking want's you in the lab'' he said. Shigemura put on his lab coat and walked into a large room where Goldking was marveling a large pod like machine.

''Ah Dr Shigemura!'' he said as he turned to see him ''There you are''

''What can I do you for Mr Goldking?'' Shigemura bowed respectfully.

''Ah yes er, ah here!'' Goldking said pointing his cane to the pod, Shigemura examined it for a while ''What to you think this is?''

''It looks to be some sort of Cryogenic or Hibernation chamber of some sort, haven't seen one of these in a while though. Most of these are only found in private hospitals, reserved for patient's with the worst cases's. Where was this found?'' Shigemura asked.

''At ARGUS HQ after the battle of Pingowy Island last month'' Goldking explained ''before the building was destroyed by the Navy, Two JDSF soldier's managed to find a secret room located in Kayaba's office containing it'' he added ''Luckily we managed to recover this before the Japaneses government could contain it!''

Shigemura wiped the window of the pod to look at its contents. His eyes widened and his moth stood ajar as he gasped.

''How?...How is it?'' he stuttered.

''What? What is it Doctor?'' Goldking asked.

''I think I might know what's inside or better yet...who's inside. But I'm going to need Kazuto and Asuna here to confirm my theory'' he requested ''They'll know first hand''

''Not right now thought. They're going to Dubai for the party this weekend. We can't bring them here now'' Goldking reminded him.

''Then it look's like we're gonna have to wait until they get back then'' Shigemura said ''Until then leave the pod with me. I'll run a few test's for DNA and background research''

''Okay then, I'll leave you to it' said Goldking as he left Shigemura alone with the pod, he put his hand on his chin to ponder.

''If this doesn't make amend's with them about the Ordinal scale incident then nothing will'' he thought.

 **End of chapter one everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to follow and favorite and a review won't hurt too, see you for chapter 2, cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Old friends, New family

this is chapter 2 everyone, Enjoy!xxxooo

 **Tokyo, Japan 17th of Febuary 2027 12:00pm**

Kirito and Asuna stepped out of their house and got into Kirito's new Black Jaguar XJ with him driving( During the timeline, Kirito qualified for driving) to the outside of 'The Silver Dragon restaurant' where Klien works to meet Gonishi and Sinon for lunch. The people waiting outside for entry saw Kirito's car and cheered and got out their phones to take photo's to the famed couple. Kirito waved casually back to the crowd as he and Asuna walked past the shower of flash's and screams of praise hand in hand and into the building. They saw that it was busy as the lunch hours had just started, the seating area was clean and tidy, nothing to fancy with people sitting at the tables chatting and eating.

''Hey, you two lovebird's'' said a familiar voice from beside them. They turned to face Klein in his manager outfit and badge, he smiled and bowed.

''Hello Klien'' Kirito greeted him with a handshake with Asuna following suit.

''So how are things in the fast-lane'' Klien asked them with a slight smirk ''I heard the screams outside''

''Oh the usual. Cameras flashing in your eyes nearly blinding you, people shoving paper into your fucking face for your signature, all the same'' Kirito replied rolling his eyes ''I'm surprised I didn't crash my Jag while parking. Thing cost a fortune.''

''Good thing we have 50% off insurance'' Asuna said ''Not mentioning the free tax''

''Oh fine, fine'' Klien said ''Gonishi and Sinon are waiting at that corner table over there in case you're looking for them...on the house'' he said making Kirito and Asuna frown.

''Klien, you'll go out of business if you keep doing this for us'' Asuna said, Klien just chuckled ''Not entirely. Since word got out that you eat here regularly this place has never been so busy, so I'm practically rolling in yens!'' he explained, Kirito smiled.

''Thank you. By the way, how's Liz?'' he asked.

''Oh she's good, she's good'' he informed them before whispering in Kirito's ear ''And tight'' and ran off before Kirito had time to process what he'd said. Kirito just blinked and shrugged it off before following Asuna to the table Klein pointed out where Sinon was checking her phone while Gonishi looked grumpy with his arms folded. As soon as they saw the couple though, they both smiled and waved.

''Hey Asuna! What's up?'' Greeted Sinon as they sat down opposite them with Asuna facing Sinon and Kirito facing Gonishi.

''I'm great, and you?'' Asuna asked back.

''I'm good' Sinon replied as Kirito noticed the look of Gonishi's face.

''Whats with the shit face Gon? You look like a gangster Wong from Doctor Strange with a stomach ache'' he said jokingly while Asuna and Sinon giggled at his roast.

''I don't wanna talk about it'' Gonishi said grumpily, Sinon just sighed.

''Why not?'' Asuna asked.

''You would not believe the amount of torture that girl is putting me through!'' Gonishi said dramatically pointing to Sinon ''You have to save me man!'' he begged Kirito.

''What, Why?'' Kirito asked, Gonishi breathed for dramatic effect ''She put me on...a D.I.E.T'' he spelled out.

''Diet?'' Asuna asked. As soon as she said that, Gonishi flinched and covered his ears as if it was a bad word.

''Come on Gonishi, Its not that bad'' Kirito assured him.

''But it is!'' Gonishi whined like a child ''I can't have pizza's or burgers or hot dogs or chinese! Chinese! Chinese is my fav man, c'mon!'' he said before Sinon nudged him.

''Hey, thery're right, Its not that bad. Don't forget our little 'Agreement' that we made last night'' she winked at him suggestively at the 'Agreement' word.

''What Agreement?'' asked Kirito, Gonishi perked up.

''Oh yeah, Sinon said that if I started dieting, she'll let me do her dog- **oucha!''** Sinon panicked and stomped on his foot from under the table with a loud crack to make him stop talking, his eyes widened and he cried in pain.

''Fuck...Why did you have to wear high heels today Kitty cat?'' Gonishi weakly whimpered as he nursed his foot as the waiter came to the table.

''And what would all of you like today?'' asked another familiar voice, Kirito looked at him to see-

''Eiji?'' he asked the 21 year old boy wearing a waiter's outfit and an apron holding a notepad and pen ''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I work here now. Of course I had to find a job to pay for my apartment rent'' Eiji explained as the others saw him.

''I'm surprised Klein hired you'' said Sinon, Eiji shrugged.

''All I did was ask nicely'' he said making them all laugh.

''Hey Eiji, how's Anaya holding up?'' asked Gonishi.

''She's doing fine, fine. I'm still getting used to the fact that now I'm feeding for two but Its all worth it'' he said happily.

''How's that eye doing?'' asked Asuna addressing Eiji's black right eye, he received that from Kouichirou at Agil's bar on the night he was reintroduced.

''Better now, vision's still a little blurry out from it but I'm sure I'll see better through in by next week'' Eiji said ''Anyway, what would you all like today?''

''I'll have the beef teriyaki with ham fried rice and soy sauce'' Kirito said.

''Same but can you make mine extra spicy please?'' Asuna asked. Eiji just smirked "Cravings are still spicy foods eh?" He commeted.

''I'll take a chicken curry with egg fried rice and sweet and sour sauce'' Sinon said.

''What's the healthiest option you have here?'' asked Gonishi.

''Napkins'' Eiji replied sarcastically making them all laugh again.

''Alright, I'll have the beef and vegetable stir fry with wasabi sauce and dumplings on the side'' Gonishi said as Eiji wrote down thier orders.

"Alright, and to drink?" He asked.

"We'll just split four waters please" Kirito said before Asuna spoke "I'll actually have a Pepsi" she requested as Eiji wrote it down ''Better make that two'' he added.

"Okay, so two beef teriyaki's, both with ham fried rice and soy sauce and one with extra spice. One chicken curry with egg rice and sweet and sour sauce. And one Beef and veg stir fry with wasabi and a dumpling side with two waters and two Pepsi's" Eiji recited to himself "I shall return with your food and drink as soon a possible" he bowed goodbye to them before walking to the kitchen to put the order through.

''By the way Kazuto, Thank's for dropping in on Sora in ALO to make sure he logged out for school. I appreciate that'' Gonishi said to Kirito in gratitude.

''We caught him playing hide and seek with Yui'' Asuna smiled making Sinon gush.

''Aww that's sweet. I knew he'd be with her at the log cabin, ther'ye soo cute together'' she smiled.

''Yeah. I always said that from the first time they meet, they're like two peas in a pod'' Gonishi said before looking down.

''What's wrong Gonishi?'' asked Kirito.

''I just...Wish Yui was real'' Gonishi confessed. he to knew Yui was an AI ''Rather then just a program. ALO's the only place where Sora can be with her and how long before he realizes that Yui's cannot age like he will. How he'll grow old like the rest of us and Yui will still remain the same, especially since AI's are technically Immortal'' he finished as Eiji came back with their drinks.

''Yeah, we where talking about that this mourning. Sora maybe aware that she's an AI but he doesn't know that they don't age, it'll break his little heart'' Asuna said nearly tearing up at the thought, Kirito placed a comforting arm around her shoulder ''I know'' he said ''But like I said. If Yui could been a actual human, like us, It would be nice. Wouldn't you think?'' he asked the couple opposite them.

''Yeah, that way she and Sora could play together IRL as well a in ALO too'' Sinon said.

''And get a chance to feel and walk in the real world rather then just see and hear it through that little camrea pod'' Gonishi said with a sigh.

''You know, before we left. Yui said that she wish's to be human'' Asuna said with a smile making Sinon and Gonishi gush in delight ''Aw that's sweet'' Sinon said.

''I guess we all do. I know Sora would love that'' Gonishi said as Eiji came back with a tray of food.

''What are you guys talking about?'' he asked.

''Yui'' Kirito and Asuna replied making him smile.

''Nice kid'' he said ''Maybe when I save enough yens to buy two Nervergears and copies of ALFhiem, maybe me and Anaya can meet her face to face'' he said before perking up ''Oh, by the way, here's your food. Enjoy!'' he said before setting the meals down in front them in the order they sat in. Once he was done, he bowed and left them to eat.

''Oh anyway Kirito'' Gonishi said bringing his attention from the meal ''I got a text from Marshmello, he said he wants me to do a collab with him'' he revealed making Kirito gasp in surprise.

''Really?!'' he asked, Gonishi nodded before pooping a dumpling in his mouth ''Me and Kitty-cat here are flying out to Paris for his concert to perform with him next weekend'' he said.

''We'll good luck to you both!'' Kirito said as the went back to thier meals. after a while of eating and small talk, they had finished and got ready to leave, Kirito stopped Eiji as they left and gave him a crisp hundred yen note leaving Eiji confused.

'Er, Mr Tsuboi said your meal was free!'' Eiji said as Kirito grabbed the door handle to leave. Kirito turned to see him.

''I know'' he winked before leaving, Eiji just smiled as he put the tip in his pocket ''Thank you, Mr Kirigaya'' he said to himself as he got back to work.

 **Six hours later**

Kirito and Asuna waited outside the airport for Kirito's father at 6pm after they had spent the entire day shopping for suits and dress's for the party. Kirito's father Yukito Narusaka was in the GLA too but was thought to be dead for eighteen years after a mission in Cairo only to find out he'd only been in a coma and recently reunited with him last month while in Siberia. Kirito smiled as he saw a late fifty's version of himself with Blue eyes instead of Kirito's Black eyes, which he inherited from his mother who died during childbirth, leave the airport entrance waving at him as he got into the backseat of the car.

''Wow, nice car you've got here boy!'' Yukito exclaimed as he marveled the exterior of the vehicle.

''Thanks dad'' Kirito said as he drove while keeping his eyes on the road.

''Hello Mr Narusaka'' greeted Asuna from the shotgun seat ''And how was Peru?''

''Nothing much dear'' Yukito shrugged ''Only about fifty armed Militia around a large Villa holding South America's most wanted cartel leader but nothing I couldn't handle. And just call me dad, okay dear?''

''Okay, dad' Asuna said before turning to Kirito ''You know Kirito, I've always wondered why you two look so much alike'' she said making Kirito blush in embarrassment.

''Everyone ask's that'' he said.

''And I've always wondered, why you always call my son 'Kirito?'' asked Yukito ''Is it some form of pet name you have in the bedroom or something?'' he added while smirking, Kirito nearly crashed into someone upon hearing that ''Father!'' Kirito yelled, red in the face making him and Asuna giggle.

''No Dad It's not that, It's just that 'Kirito' was his name in SAO and it's also his name in ALO too'' Asuna explained.

''Really?'' Yukito asked her ''I've heard what happened. That Kayaba, To call him insane would be an understatement and what Sugou did back then was just downright fucking sick, almost made Kayaba seem sane'' he added, she nodded ''I know his real name is Kazuto but I still prefer him as 'Kirito'. Because that's the name of the beautiful boy that I married in SAO'' she said lovingly while holding Kirito's free hand, he blushed at the words while his father smiled. Happy and proud that his son had found someone like her.

''Your so lucky my boy, so lucky'' Yukito stated as he stared out the window ''So, where are we going?'' he asked.

''To meet my parents'' Asuna replied as Kirito kept driving along the streets of Tokyo and into the countryside to the front gate's of the Yukki mansion. Kirito showed his I.D to the guard before he let them in, Yukito's mouth stood on agap as he saw the big house.

''Damm! How could your parents afford to live in a place like that?'' he asked as Kirito pulled up outside the stairway and got out with Asuna and Yukito following suit.

''My father was the CEO of a gaming company'' Asuna said.

''Was?'' asked Yukito interested ''He retired a couple years ago. We don't like to talk about it much though'' she informed him.

''Oh, I understand'' Yukito said as Kirito knocked on the door for Nazio to open the door ''Ah, Mr Kirigaya. You have returned, and Welcome back Asuna. And who is this gentleman here?'' he asked the couple about Yukito.

''He is Yukito Narusaka, my father. He is here with us tonight'' Kirito introduced him, Nazio bowed polity to Yukito before allowing them inside ''Mr and Mrs Yukki are in the lounge waiting for you'' he said. Before they went in, Kirito took Yukito aside.

''Listen Dad'' he whispered ''Just letting you know that Asuna's mom can be easy to offend, So just watch what you say. I'll call you in when we're ready'' Kirito informed him, Yukito nodded in response before Kirito and Asuna went into the lounge to see Shouzou and Kyouko waiting for them.

''Ah there's my two favorite children, how nice it is to see you once more. Always a pleasure!'' greeted Shouzou hugging them both.

''Hello dad'' said Kirito as he let them go ''Hi mom'' he said to Kyouko.

''Hello dear'' she said ''And hello Asuna'' she said getting up to hug her daughter ''My little angel, I missed you''

''I missed you too mother'' Asuna said as they broke off ''So Kirito, You said you would bring someone who'd we would like to meet, where is this person?'' asked Shouzou.

''Alright dad, yes he's here with me'' Kirito announced ''Mom, dad, this is my real father...Yukito Narusaka'' he pointed his hands to the archway, Yukito entered as soon as he said that while Shouzou looked surprised upon hearing his name.

''Greeting's Mr and Mrs Yukki. It is a pleasure to finally meet y-'' Yukito started before meeting Shouzou's face and he too looked shocked.

''Shouzou?'' he asked him in shock.

''Yukito?'' Shouzou asked back leaving Kirito, Asuna and Kyouko lost, they looked at each other for a moment before Shouzou smiled.

''Yukito! Of course. If it where a snake, it would have bit me. I knew there was a reason why Kazuto looked so familiar'' Shouzou said lightly face palming in realization.

''And I knew the last name 'Yukki' rang a bell!'' Yukito happily exclaimed before the two men hugged like brother's.

''Sorry but, do you to know each-other?'' asked Kirito.

''Know each-other boy? why, me and him were childhood best friends!'' Yukito revealed making them all gasp.

''Wow, what a surprise this is!'' Yukito said '' You see boy, me and Shouzou met in elementary school back in 1973. We remained best friends until we were eighteen in 1987 when Shouzou here left for college, we haven't seen or heard from each-other since'' he explained to them.

''And what did you do Mr Narusaka?'' asked Kyouko.

''Well he joined the JDSF'' Shouzou said ''College was never his thing, I knew you were always the troublemaker in school'' Shouzou said to Yukito with a smile.

''And you were always the bookworm. Honestly boy, he couldn't go two seconds without studying'' Yukito joked to Kirito.

''Hey!'' Shouzou said ''I had a bit of a wild side too you know! Remember that time in fourth grade when I put a tac on Mr Horukos chair during math?'' he asked making both him and Yukito snigger ''He was furious! He gave you ten lashing's with the belt for that'' Yuktio said making Kyouko smile and giggle a bit.

''Mom, Whats wrong?'' asked Asuna

''Oh It's just I've never known your father to be such a criminal'' she said wiping a tear from her eyes from her giggling fit drawing Yukito's attention.

''And you must be his wife, a pleasure'' Yukito bowed in greeting.

''Likewise'' she said doing the same before Nazio entered the room ringing a bell ''Dinner is served'' he announced.

''Yukito, would you care to stay for dinner? Louis made his specialty, linguine with clams. I would like to know more about your and my husbands 'adventures'' Kyouko offered.

''By all means madam, I'd be honored'' Yukito said in gratitude as they all left for the dining hall.

''Well what do you know?'' Kirito whispered to Asuna with a smile as they joined them for a fun night of talking and laughter.

 **Finally finished the this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it And I'll see you for chapter 3, Cheerio**


	3. Dinner with the president

**Here is chapter 3 readers! Enjoy and reveiw!**

 **Tokyo, Japan February 18th 2027**

Kirito fixed his bowtie on his suit in front of the bedroom mirror while Asuna was in the adjoining bathroom putting on her dress. Kirito picked out a three piece suit which was all colored black except for the shirt which was white with golden cuff-links. He also combed his hair to make it look more smooth which was a rare look for him, he also got smart black shoes to match his suit making his look complete.

''Honey, are you done yet?'' he called to Asuna ''The Limo is gonna be outside in 5 minutes!''

''Just a minute!'' Asuna said from behind the bathroom door. He waited for a minute before he heard the door lock click and the door opened.

There stood Asuna, his beautiful wife. In a sparkling red and white dress that went down to her knees showing her slender legs. She wore pink gloves to match with her cherry red high heeled shoes. Asuna only did basic make-up, Red glitter lipstick and white eyeliner. She tied her hair back in a bun with a long ponytail end covering her left shoulder. Kirito stood there with his mouth hung low at her beauty.

''Kirito, are you okay?'' she asked bringing back to reality ''Oh, oh yes, I'm fine. It's just that...you look...well...'' he stopped.

''Like what?'' she asked. He looked into her amber eyes that would make his soul melt ''Like an angel'' he said with emotion. Asuna smiled lovingly ''Oh Kirito. If you were any sweeter, I'd get diabetes'' she said before closing the space between them with a tender kiss. Kirito tasted her lipstick.

''Is that...Raspberry?'' he asked as he pulled away. Asuna nodded ''With coconut glitter'' she added with a smirk. Kirito smiled as she referenced the flavors with his favorite latte at starbucks ''You know me so well you sly girl'' he said before Asuna grabbed his hand and looked at his hair with a frown.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''You look handsome Kirito. But your hair, It's not you'' she explained as she ruffled his hair to make it spiky again ''There. That's the Kirito I know!'' she smiled as Kirito held her close.

''I love you Asuna'' he said.

''I love you too, my darling Kirito'' she replied before they kissed.

''You sure you're alright with Klein and Lizbeth babysitting Yui in ALO while we're away?'' she asked him.

''I would trust them with my life'' he replied at they heard the limo arrive.

 **The Kentei, Japanese Presidents house**

The Limo arrived past the heavily guarded gate and stopped in the courtyard with Kirito and Asuna being let out by the gaurds and into the mansion. The couple were astonished with the interior of the house. large statues of dragons, old Samurai amours and Katana replicas with paintings of the previous presidents along the hallway with the present one at the end. They followed the escort to the living room where Zidowa Mikoaura and a woman around his age were waiting while some ushers took their suitcase's upstairs to the guest room for them. Zidowa smiled his toothy smile when he saw the famed couple.

''Ah, Mr Kirigaya! How wonderful it is to see that you remembered my invite for dinner. Good to see you!'' he said while shaking Kirito hand vigorously.

''It is a pleasure and honor to be here Mr President. I must say, I heard rumors that this place was the most protected residence in Japan but I never expected it to be this well decorated from the inside'' Kirito said with a smile before Zidowa turned to Asuna.

''And Mrs Kirigaya. How lovely of you to join with us on this fine occasion'' he bowed in greeting.

''My Pleasure Mr President'' she replied returning the gesture. Zidowa turned to the other woman.

''Ah, You haven't met my wife. This is Hideko Mikoaura, The Lady representative of Japanese politics'' he introduced her to them, Hideko bowed polity to the couple.

''It's an honor to meet you two here at last'' she greeted them with a smile which they could only return ''The honor is ours, Mrs Mikoaura'' said Kirito before a butler came in and rang a bell ''Dinner is served in the great hall, Mr president'' he informed them.

''Ah yes. Kazuto, Asuna, we shall be having dinner now if you would follow us'' Zidowa gestured for them to follow him into a large dining room with a long table covered in a white silk cloth. three gold candelabras stood along the middle of the table in a straight line and a crystal chandelier hung above them on the ceiling. The couple awed at the sight, It was like being in a dining room in a race lords manor in ALO. Zidowa sat at the high end of the table with his wife sitting on his left while Asuna and Kirito sat side by side on Zidowa's right.

''I hope you two like lobster. Every tried it before?'' Zidowa asked Kirito.

''Once'' Kirito replied ''I had it at my mother in law's house before our wedding. Though I'd rather not talk too much about it, that night ended rather badly for me'' he explained, Asuna understood what he mean't by that, she knew what her mother did that night.

''Oh, I perfectly understand Mr Kirigaya!'' said Zidowa ''Whatever is your own personal business is not for me to pry on. Being the great believer of privacy myself'' he assured. That aside, Asuna couldn't help but chuckle at Kirito as he proceeded to count the ten set's of cutlery around everyone's plate including his own like a lost child before the butlers came out with four covered dishes, they placed the individual dishes in front of them and removed the covers revealing a liver patte garnished with lettuce and caramelized Onions and they poured red wine into all their glasses except for Asuna's because of her pregnancy, therefore she had water, before they all left with a bow. Kirito frowned.

''I though you said we were having Lobster'' he said to Zidowa, he and his wife both chuckled ''We are, this is just the appetizer. Liver patte with caramelized onions garnished with fresh lettuce'' he explained, Kirito looked surprised ''A three course meal? That's a first''

''Indeed'' Asuna said ''Not even mom and dad had three courser meals before''

''However I would like to know, If you don't mind me asking that is''' Hideko started ''How did you and Kazuto meet in SAO?'' she asked. Asuna looked embarrassed. She wasn't used to telling others of how she and Kazuto met in SAO. However, Kazuto gave her an encouraging look to support her, she nodded.

''Well'' she begun as they began their meal ''As you had probably heard, Kayaba had indeed made SAO a death game on purpose. He told us all himself back when it first started back in 2022 in the town of beginning's on floor 1. It was horrific news to say the least, a thousand of us were killed in the first couple of weeks of that year from other players PKing them on accident'' she stopped to allow Kirito to say his side while the other two listen with earnest ears.

''About a month later, after we go our heads in gear. A group of us formed a boss raiding party on order to clear the boss room to get to floor 2 lead under Diavel, a player of whom I also recognized from the closed beta test. Diavel said that we needed to form parties of two or more, I was in a heap of trouble in that moment as before SAO I was an outcast. But then at the far left of the stadium-'' he stopped as Asuna smiled, she knew what he was leading up to ''There she was'' he said ''At first, I didn't know what she looked like, she wore a hood that covered her beautiful face'' he smirked at Asuna who blushed and lightly slapped his hand ''Stop it'' she joked.

''Lovely'' Hideko awed as Zidowa smiled when they finished the starter. the butlers took the dishes away ''Was It love at first sight?'' she asked. Kirito huffed and sipped his wine ''More like love at first fight'' he remarked ''As we went inside the boss room we fought hard and well. Diavel was a very gifted leader and strategist but he was overconfident, being a beta tester he thought it would be easy, But it wasn't. The boss was a lot stronger then when we first encountered it in the beta as I too was a beta tester...He died as a result of his Overconfidence'' he revealed making the two prestigious bodies gasp in shock as the butlers came back in with the main course. Red Lobster with lemon and garlic butter with lettuce garnish.

''Then what happened? Did you win?'' asked Zidowa hopefully.

''Yes'' Kazuto continued ''The boss caught Asuna off guard and took her hood off at some point. That's when I saw her for the beautiful angel that she truly was'' he said dreamily while Asuna blushed again and held his hand ''Afterwards, With our combined efforts, we we're able to take down the first boss, earning my infamous cloak of midnight gear'' he finished as he squeezed the lemon over his lobster.

''Amazing Story Kazuto'' Hideko stated ''Then what happened?'' she asked. Kazuto frowned.

''If you don't mind Miss Mikoaura, I would prefer if we tell the rest tomorrow at the party'' Asuna spoke to distract her.

''I see. Otherwise you wouldn't have anything to tell the other guests!'' said Zidowa. a few minutes went by and they had finished the lobster and moved on the dessert, Chocolate profiteroles with strawberries.

''Is the wine to your liking, Mr Kirigaya?'' asked Zidowa trying to change the subject.

''Yes very. Though the taste seems unfamiliar'' said Kirito ''Is this french or Italian?'' he asked. Zidowa shook his head.

''Neither. This wine is actually Spanish, Rioja Red. The most expensive and rarest wine straight from Madrid's royal wineries. Aged to perfection'' he informed him.

''Really?'' Kazuto asked in surprise ''I never knew they did wine over there''

''They do'' Zidowa said ''I'm actually quite the collector of wines, A man has to have a hobby. I have a cellar full of wines from around the world. France, Italy, Spain, South America and all the others from most common to most rare in many different grape varieties. That particular wine is almost three centuries old and one of the first that I collected. It was given as a gift from The king of Spain during the time, Ferdinand Vl to my ancestors from the Tokugawa shogunate on his sail across the pacific. I was saving that for the occasion'' Zidowa informed while pointing to a painting of the Shogun and Ferdinand shaking hands.

''Wow'' Kirito and Asuna both said ''You really are descended from the Tokugawa's?'' Asuna asked, Zidowa nodded.

''You know, that last time he drank wine was at our anniversary'' Hideko said ''One of the french ones''

''And by the time I came out of SAO, That Children's hospital in Mosul Iraq was still in ruins from that Isis war'' Kirito said with a chuckle, Hideko sat up.

''Sorry, but can you repeat that?'' she asked in interest.

''Well, I may have put some major financial effort into the project. The hospital reopened the day before Christmas eve of last year'' he explained with a smile ''The treatment rooms, recovery rooms and the playrooms have all been repaired and refurbished'' he said as Asuna smiled at his kind act while Hideko was shocked and holding back tears of joy.

''We'll, thank you I'' she stuttered ''You've given those children a wonderful Christmas gift!'' she said.

''I made a promise to my fans and what happen's when I make a promise, Asuna?'' Kirito asked her.

''You keep them'' she replied with a loving smile while Hideko smiled to Zidowa who was equally shocked ''There you go, now it is done'' he finished.

''Wow Mr Kirigaya, I, I have never met anyone as selfless as you!'' he announced as Kirito smirked at his successful attempt to impress the President and his wife.

After the dessert was cleaned off, the butlers blew out the candles and switched back on the lights ''And now Mr and Mrs Kirigaya. One of my servants shall escort you both to the guest room for a good nights sleep before tomorrow. We have much to look forward to'' Zidowa said as a servant stood beside the stairway.

''Very well, Thank you both for having us here. We've had a wonderful evening and we shall see you both in the morning'' Kirito said with a bow with Asuna doing the same.

''Sleep well you two'' Hideko said before the servent lead the couple up the stairs, across the hallway and to a door.

''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya, I bid you both goodnight. You shall find that your luggage has already been brought in for you'' the servant said with a bow before leaving them. They opened the door to find a spectacular room with almost everything painted gold with a large velvet silk bed in the middle beside a lit fireplace with They're Suitcases by the side.

''Wow, Cool room!'' Kirito said in awe.

After a while of changing and showering, Kirito and Asuna were under the covers holding each other close.

''He's quite the character, Isn't he?'' Kirito asked Asuna.

''Indeed, I never thought the president would be so hospital'' she said with a smile.

''Asuna, I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories when I told them about when we first met'' Kirito said in apology. Asuna shook her head.

''No you didn't. Only happy ones'' she assured him before they kissed.

''I love You Asuna'' he said closing his eyes.

''I love you too, My beloved Kirito'' Asuna replied closing her own.

 **End of chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, Writers block. See you for chapter 4 soon. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. The party

**Hello and welcome back for the next chapter to my story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **The Kentei, Japan, February 19th 2027**

Kirito and Asuna exited their guest room and walked down the stairs to met Zidowa and Hideko again in the dining room for breakfast.

''Morning Mr Kirigaya, Mrs Kirigaya'' he greeted them with a smile.

''Morning to you too Mr President'' Kirito bowed.

''Sleep well?'' asked Hideko, Asuna nodded.

''Very much so. Your beds are extremely comfy If you don't mind my complaments'' she said.

''Not at all Mrs Kirigaya. All our furniture is made with only the best materials in the country. Though I admit, Some of the rare ones are exported from America and China but all the essentials are homegrown'' Zidowa informed them as the couple sat down. After a light breakfast, they all got up to leave for the runway to the Presidents private jet to Dubai.

''This parties Host has most been looking forward to meeting you two'' Zidowa said as the got inside the limo ''After all, It was him who who asked me personally to Invite you''

''Really? And who is our Host?'' asked Kirito.

President Khalifa Bin Zayed Of the United Arab Emirates'' answered Hideko, the couple gasped.

''The President of that country?'' asked Asuna, Hideko nodded with a smile ''He's a big fan of you both'' she explained as the limo drove out of the gates with the police escort. Kirito was shocked, he wondered if all the guests are just as prestigious.

''Indeed. When I called him after the Pingowy Battle to say that you've accepted the invite I could literally hear the jumps of excitement through the other side of the phone'' Zidowa chuckled at the memory.

''If I may Mr President, Do you know any of the other guest's that we could expect to see at this party?'' he asked, Zidowa rubbed his chin in thought.

''Well, I do believe I know a couple...er, I believe Pope Sofia the II of Rome is going. So Is the South Korean Commander, The French Prime Minister, The Director of the CIA-'' he counted on his fingers until Kirito interrupted.

''The Director of the CIA is coming?!'' he asked in shock.

''Why yes. At first we was going to opt out of this one but when word reached him that you both were invited he called back three weeks ago to say that he'd changed his mind'' Hideko explained as they reached the runway leaving Kirito in thought.

''I wonder if he knew about Bennet'' the thought as he entered the plane.

 **six hours later. Dubai, United Arab Emirates**

The Plane landed on the makeshift tarmac on the ground beside the Burj al Arab Building. The security opened the doors to let the four passagers feel the hot sun on thier skin.

''Whew, It's hot out here! And its still winter'' exclaimed Kirito as they got into the limo and followed the army convoy to the hotel.

''The whole top bar area has been closed off for the day to accommodate the party'' Zidowa said as Kirito and Asuna looked out the window to see the building ''That's the only hotel with a 7 star rating in the world. You would never get a room in that even from a million American dollars'' he added.

''How much is that in Yen?'' asked Asuna, Zidowa shrugged ''About 1.2 million'' he answered as they entered the hotel grounds. After a while they made it to the top floor where some velvet carpet step's lead to to the party area. they could haer a great amount of chatter and glass's being clanked, the faint smell of champagne filled the air as they waited for the role call to enter.

''Mr Barry Howard, The Director of the CIA'' the man holding the guest list announced as the man stepped into the ballroom.

Mr Maxence Disuior, Prime Minister of France'' he called next.

''Prince William and Duchess Kate of The United Kingdom'' he announced next.

''Mr Zidowa Mikoaura, President of Japan and Lady Mikoaura of Japan'' he called next.

''See you later'' whispered Zidowa to Kirito and Asuna before leaving with Hideko to the ballroom. Kirito sweated nervously as he awaited for their names to be called up. Asuna noticed this and held his hand reassuringly with a smile. he returned it before they walked up the step's hand in hand.

''Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Kirigaya of Japan'' the man called as soon at said couple came into view of the ballroom from the top step. The crowd gasped and turned to face the couple and the music stopped for a period, Kirito looked around to see them all looking in his direction with looks of astonishment before he walked down the steps to the ballroom with Asuna as the music started up again.

As soon as the reached the bottom step, a middle eastern man in a white Thawb with a beard walked through the crowd to met them ''Oh Allah be praised!'' he exclaimed happily as he vigorously shook Kirito's hand ''I am Khalifa Bin Zayed, The president of The United Arab Emirates. It is an honor to finally meet you Mr Kirigaya!''

''Nice to meet you to Mr President'' Kirito said with a friendly smile.

''Oh Please by all means, call me Khalifa here. This party is to forget our fancy titles'' Khalifa turned to Asuna '' And you must be Asuna, A pleasure'' he greeted while kissing her hand.

''Feeling's Mutual'' she replied as an elderly woman wearing religious robes walked to them.

''Ah, It appears the lord has blessed me with your attendance. Sofia the II, second official lady pope of Rome'' she bowed in respect.

''A female Pope? That's allowed?'' Kirito thought as he shook her hand ''It's a pleasure to meet you Your Grace'' he said.

''Tell me Kazuto, How are you enjoying the party?'' asked Khalifa while Sophia talked with Asuna.

''Well you really outdone yourself with presentation'' Kirito replied as he looked around the party.

''Only the best for my friends'' Khalifa said ''And between you and me, I put in extra effort for you'' he whispered in his ear.

''Champagne?'' offered a butler holding a tray.

''You partake?'' Khalifa asked Kirito.

''I rarely have champagne'' he revealed ''I'm more a wine person'' Khalifa chuckled ''Well, each to their own'' he said whilst taking a glass for himself before the butler walked away.

''I've been hearing so much about you Kazuto'' Khalifa said ''Your deeds are nothing short of heroic. your actions in Japan, you charity work for sick and poor children and your music'' he smiled ''I play your music all the time on my Ipod before bed time, helps me sleep'' he admitted, Kazuto couldn't help but chuckle ''You like rap Music?'' he asked as the butler came back with a glass of red wine for him, he took it before the butler left again.

''Why yes, a man has to have taste'' Khalifa said as the walked up to the chocolate fountain sculpted as Kirito holding a sword, Kirito smirked ''Your doing?'' he asked Khalifa ''Given my authority as the host of this party, I may have taken the liberty of making a slight dent in the rules'' he blushed as Kirito noticed two other men by the Orchestra band.

''I must say, This music is simply dreadful'' said one of them in a Russian accent.

''Indeed, It causes my ears discomfort'' said the other man who was shorter then the Russian in a Korean accent.

''I swear, these Arabs no nothing of the art of orchestra. Now when I held the party at the Kremlin two years ago, my musicians were magnificent and beautiful but this...is just drivel'' said the Russian as Kirito listened.

''I remember that Mr Putin, Quite the show! Hopefully next time when we have this party It will be in Moscow. So we can hear that masterpiece again!'' said the Korean man.

''Thank you Mr Jong-Un. You shall be first on my list when that time comes'' thanked the Russian as they clanked glasses and chuckled, Kirito was shocked.

''Vladimir and Kim are here?!'' whispered Kirito to Khalfia, he nodded ''All the most important people around the world are here'' he said.

''But here? With the director of the CIA?'' Kirito motioned to Barry who was talking animatedly to William and Kate ''He's american''

''And the South Korean Commander is also here'' reminded Khalfia ''No one can harm anyone here. Besides I thought you knew that North Korea and America are at peace now and Russia has no quarrel with either side now?'' he asked him.

''I have been trapped in a death game for over two years, of course I'm a bit behind in politics'' Kirito said with a frown.

''Ah, here he is'' said a voice behind him. Kirito Turned to see Vladamir and Kim Jong facing him with small smiles on their faces, Kirito looked stunned.

''Greetings, You must be Kazuto Kirigaya'' Kim bowed polity to break the silence, Kirito sighed in relief and bowed back ''Your Excellency'' he said.

''So, Kazuto Kirigaya grace's us with his presence'' said Vladimir ''I have been hearing a little bit about you. A little bird has informed me of your actions in Grono-Altaysk'' he said with a smile.

''Sergei'' Kirito mumbled but Vladimir caught that ''You know him?'' he asked.

''Sergei is an old friend of my father, they are very close'' Kirito explained Vladimir chuckled ''Well, any man who helps Russia with it's wars is welcome to my presence'' he assured him.

''I also hear of your battle with Sugou on Pingowy Island'' Kim said ''Terrible man he is. If it were me, I would have shot him dead! Well, Hopefully he shall get what is coming to him soon'' he said.

''It wasn't just me who defeated 'The Holy Empire' Mr Un, The JDSF handled the heavy lifting of that operation, I merely supported their efforts'' Kirito said modestly. Kim chuckled.

''My dear boy you must stop being so modest, people might start forgetting you're a hero!'' he laughed as all three of them joined in as Asuna was telling Sophia, Kate and Hideko about the time when she and Kirito spent the night together on Floor 61 ''And then he said 'I just wanted to spend the night with you tonight and well...not the 'other' thing' And then I punched him in the face!'' she mimicked Kirito's voice before the three woman laughed.

''The bloody cheek!'' Kate said.

''Poor choice of words'' Hideko said in between laughs before Barry tapped Asuna's shoulder.

''Excuse me, are you Kazuto's wife Asuna Kirigaya?'' he asked her, Asuna nodded ''Do you know where he is?'' Barry asked.

''He should be over with Khalfia'' Asuna pointed to Kirito talking with him, Vladamir and Kim about his duel with Yuuki ''Thank you'' Barry said as he left to talk to him.

''And so I said 'Tired Yuuki? Well, that's just a damm shame. Because I'm just getting warmed up!'' Kirito told them as Khalfia listened like a fanboy while Vladimir and Kim ooohed before Barry tapped on his shoulder gaining his attention.

''Mr Kirigaya, we haven't met. Barry Howard, Director of the CIA'' he introduced himself.

''Nice to meet you Mr Howard'' Kirito replied.

''Is there anyway that we could speak in private for a moment?'' he asked him ''That is if you all don't mid that is?'' he asked the trio.

''Not at all Mr Howard'' Khalfia said ''Just don't keep him to yourself!'' he chuckled as Barry lead Kirito to the balcony away from everyone.

''What is it Mr Howard?'' Kirito asked, Barry looked to him ''It's about Bennet isn't it?'' Kirito asked.

''I'm afraid it is Mr Kirigaya'' Barry nodded ''And I just came here to say...thank you'' he smiled.

''Look, I hasn't the one who killed him in new york, it was...wait what?'' Kirito asked in confusion.

''Thank you'' Barry repeated ''See, a week after his death, I sent agents to clear his apartment in Queens and they found evidence that he was infuriated with the Ku Klux Klan. The Grand Giant of Texas as a matter of fact. I never knew he was a member let alone to be within its inner circle, thought it would coincide with his frequent trips to the south'' Barry informed him.

''You never knew that he was a member?'' asked Kirito in surprise, Barry shook his head.

''No, though I should have seen it coming. The way he talked about them and I caught him more then a couple times making racial comments of other agents since after the 9/11 attack'' Barry said.

''Thant's not all'' Kirito said ''He was in SAO, He founded a guild called 'Laughing coffin' to kill other players. He told me so in New York'' he revealed, Barry looked appalled.

''My god, we sent him in there to help them!'' he yelled to himself.

''Looks like he had a diffren agenda'' Kirito said sarcastically, Barry huffed ''Well, thanks to you, The Ku Klux Klan lost another member. we've been at war with them ever since the Texas Uprising in early 2002. After the Boston bombing in 2013, they took over Louisiana. before the SAO incident, they had only just taken over New Orleans. They want to control and purify America! As if it was going to bring her back, he joined to avenge his wife Mary. Not like I blame him, he thought very highly of her, plus she was pregnant. To lose all that would crush any mans soul to dust, makes them do terrible things. Heartbreaking really" Barry thought soberly. Kirito put his hand on his shoulder, Barry turn to him.

"You know, in these action movies that I watched when I was younger, the villain would mostly take the time to explain to the hero his motives to justify his actions. Bennet reminded me of those kind of villains. I remember one qoute 'If you lose everything you care about and you don't go insane, then your not human huh, guess he was right" Kirito chuckled. Barry smiled.

Sure. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for that. Enjoy the party" he said as they both went back inside to talk to the other guests.

 **Meanwhile back at Goldkings Mansion**

Shigemura wrote in his clipboard as he observed the pod, humming in thought.

"How are you still alive?" He asked the occupant. No answer "Still, once you're free, they'll be sure to accept my apology" he said as he continued his research.

 **End of chapter 4 everyone! Like, Follow and Review and stay tuned for Chapter 5! Cheerioxxxooo**


	5. A new life (Part one)

**Hello and welcome back for the fifth chapter of my story. In this one, we get to finally see what or who is in that pod. Read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Alfhiem, floor 22, New Aincrad, 20th of February 2027**

''Alright Kleiny, your turn'' said Lizbeth as she, Klein, Silica, Shinichi and Yui were sitting around a board game on the living room coffee table of Asuna's and Kirito's cabin in New Aincrad. The board game in question was an Alfhiem version of Monopoly were Yui was leading with ownership of over half of the properties with Manors (Hotels) on them.

Klein picked up the dice with dread as he was nearly bust. he rolled them across the board with one dice landing on four and the other on two ''Six'' he said as he moved his piece four spaces.

''Aha! Pay day! Two hundred col please Recon'' Klein exclaimed with self pride as Recon handed him the fake notes as was his job as banker before Klein landed on-

''Ha! Pay income tax, two hundred col!'' Recon laughed with everyone else as Klein handed him back the notes with a frown.

''You know, if this were real life, I would sue you for that'' Klein muttered ''Your turn Silica''

''I've been bust since my fourth turn'' she reminded her with a frown as she looked back into her book. As she was out of the game, she took the opportunity to finish her homework ''Your turn Yui''

''Yes!'' Yui fist pumped before rolling her dice ''Four'' she said before moving her piece ''Oh, a chance card!'' she exclaimed before taking a card and reading it ''Won award for best Manor. Receive one thousand Col!'' she read aloud with a shocked expression.

''Wow Yui! Your really good at this for your first time!'' Silica commented as Shinichi passed her the notes ''This is actually the first time for all of us'' he said ''I mean, I've played plenty of board games IRL but never in the virtual world. Chess is my favorite, I'm a champion at it at my old school!''

''Well, thanks to this new update we now can play stuff like that here in Alfhiem. It's a great minigame feature that earn's you extra col for victory'' said Lizbeth as she rolled her dice and moved her piece seven spaces to land on a chance.

''Arrested for Illegal Col Laundering. Lose a turn!'' she read shocked while the rest laughed ''Maybe when mommy and daddy get back, we can play more board games like this together and maybe even Sora can join us! When are they getting back anyway aunt Lizbeth?'' she asked.

''They should be back home around noon IRL'' she said while looking at her IRL time in her menu. It was 10 in the morning. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the front door. Klein got up to open it to find Sora with a smile.

''Hey there little bro! What's up?'' he asked the child with a smile.

''Hello Mr Klein. Is Mr and Mrs Kirigaya at home?'' Sora asked.

''Not right now. Why?'' Klien asked. ''Because I wanted to asked them if Yui would like to come and play. It's a Sunday after all'' Sora replied. Klein heard the cry of joy coming from Yui in the living room and smiled at her cute noise. he then heard footsteps approaching his position, he turned around to find her running to the front door.

''Hi Sora!'' she greeted him as she stopped next to Klein.

''Hi Yui!'' he greeted her back ''Sorry kiddo, Mr and Mrs Kirigaya are away IRL right now and didn't take their Amusphere's or phones'' Klein Informed him causing both children to groan, Klien then smiled.

''But Yui'' he said, kneeling down her face her ''Lets make a deal. Give me all your properties from the Monopoly game and I won't tattle on you about sneaking off with Sora'' he offered while whispering. Yui gasped.

''Uncle Klein! You can't just bribe people! That's a serious crime in some countries you know!'' she whispered back.

''Do you want to play with Sora?'' asked Klein with a smirk. Yui looked to Sora and then hummed in thought.

''Okay. But just this once uncle Klein'' she said before running outside with Sora ''Just be back before noon or they'll get suspicious!'' Klein yelled to the two children before he closed the door and returning back the the group to continue the game.

''Who was that Klieny?'' asked Lisbeth ''Sora. Yui's gone to play with him for a couple of hours'' he answered as he took all of Yui's old notes and property cards.

''Hey!'' Shinichi said annoyed ''What? She said I could have them'' Klein half-lied with a smirk.

''Still, now we're one player short of a game'' said Silica with a sad look.

''Yeah and we can't quit before someone win's, we'll lose all our starting fees'' Shinich informed. The team pondered for a bit until Klien got an idea ''I wonder is Leafa and Taka(Kouichirou's salamander avatar) are online?'' he said opening his menu to send an invite.

 **Meanwhile**

''So why are you in ALFhiem?'' asked Yui as she and Sora walked along the trail to the lake.

''I'm just really bored and have no one to play with today. So I wanted to find you because you are alway here! Mainly because your an AI and can't leave the game but still'' Sora answered.

''What about uncle Gonishi?'' Yui asked.

''Oh, I tried asking him if he wanted to play in Alfhiem today, but then I saw him with Asada in his room being mushy and making out on the bed ontop of her with no clothes on! Luckily they didn't see me'' he blushed at the memory while Yui belched at the mental Image.

''Anyway, race you to the lake!'' Sora exclaimed before taking off at full speed.

''Hey, No fair!'' Yui yelled playfully as she transformed into her pixie form and started tailing him. She felt the strong gust's of wind blowing in her face as she saw herself getting closer to Sora's legs.

''I got you now!'' she yelled reaching out her right hand to grab him before she felt a slight tingling sensation. She paused in midair with an odd expression. Sora noticed this and stopped too looking back at her ''Yui?'' he asked ''Yui, Are you okay?'' he approached her slowly before Yui started clutching her head and scrunching her eyes ''Nuh! I fell weird'' she said before she saw her fingers disintegration to both children's horror.

''Yui! What's happening!?'' cried Yui as he saw the Pixie disintegrate before his eyes.

''Sora? I don't fell so good'' Yui could only say before she disappeared into thin air. Sora tried catching the sparkles but could not.

''Yui, Where are you?!'' Sora cried out, no answer ''Yui! Yui! Please come back!'' Sora started crying, tear's poured out of his eyes as he started flying back to the cabin ''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya!'' he called as he flew.

 **12:00pm at the Log cabin**

''We're Home!'' called out Asuna as she and Kirito appeared in the living room. The group with the extension of Leafa and Taka got up and hugged them in response.

''Welcome back guys!'' said Lizbeth as she hugged Asuna while Klein bro-fisted Kirito.

''Whatcha guys doing?'' Kirito asked.

''Playing ALFhiem Monopoly'' answered Leafa ''I just brought the last of the Sylph set''

''It's part of a new update adding a new Minigame feature'' Taka informed them.

''Wait, Where's Yui?'' asked Asuna with concern.

''Upstairs napping'' Klien lied before the front door knocked so hard that it nearly came off its hinges. Kirito rushed to answer and as he opened the door he was meet with a force around his waist. He look down to she Sora hugging him whilst crying and sniffing ''Hey now. Shh sh sh, it's okay'' He wrapped his arm's around him and rubbed his back smoothly.

''Awww, Don't cry sweetie'' Asuna beckoned him to the living room and kissed his forehead ''Come sit down and tell us what happened'' she said gesturing for him to sit on the couch. Silica and Shinichi stopped making out and moved for Sora to sit while Kirito made a steaming cup of dark blue tea magically appear in his hand with black aura and handed it to the sobbing Pooka who calmed down a little after sipping the hot drink.

''It's Night-swallow tea'' Kirito explained ''Helps ease the tensions. Now tell us what happened'' he encouraged smoothly before whistling to make his cape wrap around the child for extra comfort.

''Okay'' Sora said before beginning ''Well, me and Yui were outside racing to the lake. But then, as we got halfway there, Yui started to act weird. She stopped and, and, She had a massive headache and disintequiated!'' he revealed making the group give of confused looks at the last word.

''Disinteq- Oh, you mean disintegrated'' corrected Taka before the Salamander realized what he'd just said ''Disintegrated?!'' he gasped with the others.

''Yui just vanished?'' Kirito asked, Sora nodded ''Wait a minute, who let her out?'' he asked the group.

''Klein did'' Sora pointed to him ''Bruh!'' Klein said annoyed before Kirito looked at him with yellow eyes and black aura surrounded his frame.

''Uh oh, Not that'' Asuna said before getting Sora and herself behind the couch while the others except for Klein ran for cover. Klein whimpered as Kirito walked up to him with a look that would make Sugou shit himself. Kirito grabbed Klein by the throat and held him up while Klein gagged.

 **''I trusted you to look after her!''** Kirito yelled in a demonic voice **''And now she's gone!''** he added while Klein went purple in the face ''Kirito...I didn't now...that she was...going to...do that...'' Klein said in-between gags. Kirito calmed down and let him go, the black aura dispersed and his eyes went back to normal ''Your right'' Kirito said as the others came out into the clear.

''It's probably some sort of glitch or something'' Klein said as he caught his breath ''NPC's get that all the time. she can probably be fixed Via coding''

''She'd better be or your ass is mine'' Kirito warned him.

''Swear'' Sora said ''Sorry'' Kirito apologized.

 **IRL**

The couple took of their Amuspheres and Kirito rushed to his computer desk in the corner while Asuna tried to Contact Yui Via the pod.

''Yui? Yui, can you hear me?'' Asuna asked the pod, no answer ''Kirito, the pods not working'' she informed her husband ''I recharged it before we left, It should be running''

''Huh, that's strange'' Kirito said to himself as he looked at his monitor at the various codes and numbers.

''What's strange?'' Asuna asked as she climbed across the bed behind him ''Yui's memory code is still on here untouched but it's not responding to the ALO servers'' he explained ''Also, I've found no traces of hacking, glitching or even an update on the software, weird'' he added.

''But still, how come Yui-'' Asuna spoke before Kirito's phone rang from beside the bed. Kirito looked to Asuna before he picked up the phone.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''Ah Mr Kirigaya, your back from Dubai. Good'' said the voice of Goldking. Kirito looked surprised ''Who is it?'' asked Asuna.

''It's Goldking'' he answered ''What is it, sir?''

''You and Your wife are needed at the Manor today, we have had a major development in a recent discovery and Shigemura need's you two to confirm his theory '' Goldking ordered him.

''What's he found?'' asked Kirito with curiosity.

''It's not really my position to tell you openly on this channel'' Goldking said ''It's better you come here and see for yourselves. Oh, and also bring Yui's pod over, I think Shingemura need's it"

''We'll be right over sir'' he said before hanging up.

After a short drive, the couple parked outside Seijirou's office building where the secret entrance to the Mansion was. They walked into the office to find his assistant.

''Hi, You must be the Kirigaya's'' she greeted with a smile ''I'm afraid Mr Kikuoka is away on business right now but he told me to give you access to his office for today'' she informed them before exiting.

 **1pm, Goldking's Mansion, GLA HQ, Unknown location**

Kirito and Asuna opened the doors to see Goldking at his desk waiting for them. He gave off a smile as he saw them ''Ah, Mr and Mrs Kirigaya! It's so good to see you two again'' he greeted them with a handshake.

''Good to see you too sir'' Kirito said as he returned the gesture ''So why did you want us here for? Another mission maybe?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Not exactly Mr Kirigaya. This isn't a mission briefing per se, It's more of a...'Personal affair' if you will'' he informed them. The couple looked confused.

''What do you mean by 'Personal Affair'?'' Asuna asked him. Goldking chuckled ''I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you up front. So It's probably best if I allow Shigemura to explain and show you himself'' he said as Shigemura walked into the room wearing his lab coat from the stairway.

''Ah Mr Kirigaya! You are here at last. Good to see you'' he said as he shook his hand with Kirito returning the gesture. he then went to shake Asuna's hand but she just looked away with a frown. He couldn't blame her, he knew that she was still sour about the Ordinal scale Incident ''Hopfully, after today, She'll change her opinion about me'' he thought.

''If you would like to follow me please'' he beckoned for them to follow him. They passed the nerve center and into the inner lab where they were met with a large pod like device in the middle of the room while scientists worked around the area on monitors.

''Holy shit!'' Kirito exclaimed ''Look at that!'' Shigemura chuckled.

''Yes, It's quite impressive, I know. Know what it is?'' he asked the couple. They both shook thier heads.

''This is a cryogenic stasis chamber'' Shigemura explained ''These are used to store and preserve the life of any species that enters for long period of time. While inside, the subject will enter a suspended hibernation status or 'Frozen' if you'd prefer. These bad boys are mostly found in private hospitals. Reserved for patients with the worse kind of conditions. Certain types of cancers, Monkeypox or Ebola for examples'' he finished.

''But why?'' Kirito asked.

''People tend to freeze themselves until a cure for their ailment is found or until the set automatic timer runs out. These pods halt the bodys chonometer, preserving age. You could be frozen in that for one hundred years and still look the same when you come out!'' Shigemura added with a smile.

''Wow! Just like in those science fiction movies!'' Asuna said ''where did you find this?''

''Funny you should ask. Pingowy Island'' Shigemura said ''After your battle with Sugou, two JDSF soldier's searched Kayaba's old office and discovered a secret room containing this Pod. This Pod is a very old model though, one of the first in fact. Possibly that last of its make''

''But what does this have anything to do with us?'' Kirito asked, Shigemura smiled ''Oh, its not about what it is Mr Kirigaya, It's more about what or rather 'who' is inside this pod'' he explained, Kirito frowned curiously ''Who?'' he repeated, the scientist nodded ''Who's inside?'' asked Asuna.

''I thought it would be best if you two look and find out for yourselves'' Shigemura ushered them to it. The couple slowly approached the pod. Kirito wiped the window so they could see it's contents more clearly. Once the looked inside they both gasped in shock at the sight of an unconscious four year old girl in a white dress and long black hair.

''Yui?!'' the both said in unison in shock.

''But, But, How is this possible! Yui's an AI!'' shouted Kirito, Shigemura shook his head ''Not necessarily. I admit, at first I didn't believe that she was the same girl as before but after running a few test's on her DNA. I managed to find an exact match. It appears that Yui is, a matter of fact, 100% human! Humph'' he smiled as he walked to a monitor.

''But how did she get in there?'' asked Asuna.

''I'm afraid I don't know much on that subject. However I do have a possible theory'' he begun ''Kayaba intended to use her in order to create a new kind of AI based on Human DNA capable of human emotion, speech and thought. As for how he got this chamber, I'm not sure about. He must have either stolen this pod or had it made entirely from scratch in order to sustain her appearance of a four year old female human. Kayaba must have found a way to remove her consciousness from her body and into SAO. Rewriting her memory as a Mental Heath counseling program using the deep learning function. However, at some point during the incident, the Cardinal system tried to delete her from the system but something set off a depth charge in the process, saving her at the last possible second'' he explained. Asuna looked to Kirito who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

''Going over her record's'' Shigemura continued ''I found out that her name, is in fact 'Yui'. The identity of her biological parents are unknown to us at the present time, though they might think she'd be dead after not seeing her for 20 years'' he revealed.

''20 Years!'' the couple yelled In shock.

''Er, a little over 21 actually, give or take. Due a minor error in the chambers clock monitor. That means she's, erm...Two decades late for dinner! ha ha'' he joked ''Perhaps you two could whip her up a snack or two when she gets home, she'll be famished!'' he added. Asuna nodded ''Sure I could- wait, we!'' she asked with wide eyes.

''Why yes. she is your daughter after all. Goldking's used his influence to have the official legal adoption papers delivered right here ready for you two to sign to become her parent's by law'' Shigemura smiled as Goldking walked up to them with a piece of paper and a smile on his face, but his smile could not equate to the ones on the young couples face's, Yui's real. A real person outside of ALO. Asuna was nearly crying with joy while Kirito grinned from ear to ear.

''Give us that!'' he snatched the paper of him and took a pen out of his pocket and write his signature on the father side of the document before Asuna did the same with the mothers side before handing it back to Goldking ''Congratulations Mr and Mrs Kirigaya, You're now parents early'' he said as the couple smiled.

''However. before we we can awake her. there is just one Vital piece of the puzzle that i'm missing...Yui's memory data. Without is she won't recognize you two as her parents. That's why I asked for you to bring the pod over, so I can transfer it to the chamber and back inside Yui's body'' Shingemura held his hand out. Asuna pulled out the pod from her purse and tossed it to him. Shigemura plugged the pod to the supercomputer.

 **''Memory data transfer Active. Transfer in progress''** the computer said. the couple waited as Shigemura typed away ''Also, on a more personal note'' he said as he swung his chair around to face them. his expression more soft ''This is my way of saying 'Sorry' to you both for the whole Ordinal scale incident. This is my peace offering to you both'' he said, Asuna smiled.

''Sora's gonna love this'' she thought.

 **''Memory data transfer successfully completed!''** the computer announced.

''How do we get her out?'' asked Kirito.

''Oh, its easy really. Usually on these pods, an automatic timer is set to open it. Only problem is, the timer's fried, probably has been for the past few years. But it can still be opened manually via the emergency lever there'' Shigemura pointed to the red leaver on the side of the pod ''I'll let you two do the honers and bring Yui into the real world'' he and Goldking stepped back to allow them to approach the pod. they both grabbed the leaver and counted to three before the pulled the leaver with all thier might until it gave out, the pod beeped and hissed

 **''Manual emergency override engaged. Eliminating suspension in 5...4...3...2...1. releasing subject now''** the pod announced before the doors slowly opened allowing a cloud of steam to emerge from the inside before Yui's body fell to the cold metal ground. the couple rushed to her and knelt down and observed her for a moment before they saw a finger twitch, then she balled a fist and then started to ease herself up off the ground and on her feet, wobbling her legs a little and using a bar as support.

''Yui? can you remember who we are?'' asked Asuna. Yui shook her head at first, leaving the couple very disheartened. Then Yui clutched her head and groaned for a moment before she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hands and then at her feet. she gasped in shock.

''W-wait...where am I?'' she asked herself before she looked up to see the couple ''M-mommy? D-daddy?!'' she asked in disbelief.

 **End of the first half, Second Half coming soon so stay tuned. Cheerio!xxxxoooo**


	6. A new life (Part two)

**Okay, here's the next chapter of my story, please review and follow or favorite if you wish!xxxooo**

 **Here is part 2 of chapter 5. Read and enjoy!xxxooo**

''W-where am I?'' Yui asked before she looked up to see the couple ''M-mommy, D-daddy?'' she asked in disbelief. No sooner then those words had left her lips, Asuna and Kirito rushed to her, both shedding tears of joy with Asuna picking her up and spinning her around.

''Yui! Your here! I can't believe it! Oh, I love you so much!'' Asuna exclaimed before kissing the girls cheeks repetitively, making Yui giggle and squirm ''Mommy stop it, that tickles!'' she said in-between laughs ''S-save me daddy!'' she stretched her arms out to Kirito. He hummed in thought ''I have a better Idea, I'll do this!'' he said before blowing a large raspberry on her stomach causing Yui to sequel in delight as her parents tickled her to death with her enjoying it.

Meanwhile Shigemura and Goldking were watching the scene with content smiles allowing the reunited family to enjoy their moment. Goldking looked to Shigemura ''I'm sure they'll show themselves out in their own time'' he whispered before leaving back to his office leaving Shigemura to watch alone. After a while, the couple stopped to allow Yui to breath. They just sat there for a moment with Yui in Asuna's arms while Kirito had his arms around the two.

''I'm a mom'' Asuna thought.

''I'm a dad'' Kirito thought.

''Wait'' Yui said ''Where are we? This doesn't look like Alfhiem or Aincrad'' she asked to Couple.

''Because you not in either Yui'' Kirito explained ''Your in the real world, with us'' he answer made Yui gasp.

''I'm in the real world? I'm human?'' she asked in disbelief. Asuna nodded ''Yes Yui. Your human'' she said. Yui smiled widely ''I'm a human! My wish, It came true!'' she happily exclaimed. Kirito chuckled ''No Yui, 'our' wish came true'' he corrected before they embraced again. Shigemura walked slowly to them.

''Welcome to the real world Yui'' he said gaining their attention, Yui gasped ''I remember you! Your Mr Shigemura!'' she then frowned ''You are a very bad man for trying to hurt mommy and daddy!'' she childishly scowled, Shigemura sighed ''I know Yui and I'm sorry, truly I am'' he said.

''Yui, he's the one responsible for bringing you here to us'' Asuna said to her, Yui looked to the scientist ''You made me human?'' she asked hopefully. Shigemura shook his head ''Not entirely Yui. The truth is, you've been human this whole time!'' he revealed making Yui's eyes widen ''What?'' she asked in disbelief before turning her head to the chamber that she woke up from ''what is that?'' she asked.

''That's where you've been up until now'' Shigemura said before walking to Yui ''You've been asleep for a very long time Yui'' he said leaving Yui very confused ''No, I couldn't have been asleep. I was with Sora just a few minutes ago'' she said.

''It may seem like a few minutes to you, But the reality is, you haven't walked for over two decades'' Shigemura explained. Yui then clutched her head and groaned nearly falling to the ground. Asuna caught her in her arms ''Whats wrong?'' she asked Shigemura.

''It's okay, don't be alarmed. She's just going through a little post-hibernation sickness, It's completely normal for those who just came out of those chambers. It'll ware off momentarily once her body readjust's to the environment and her chronometer restarts now that the suspension has been broken, why don't you just sit her down for a moment'' Shigemura gestured for her to sit Yui down on a chair nearby which she did.

''What I want to know is, why was she in that pod in the first place?'' Kirito asked ''Was she sick?'' Shigemura shrugged ''Don't know, hard to tell through observation. When a subject come's out of suspension, any pathogens in their system freezes, causing them to ceases their symptoms for up to 48 hours until it reawakens, giving them time to cure it. I'm going to have to run a quick test to see if she had anything'' he said before walking to his desk and taking out a small pin sized needle. He approached Yui with it behind his back.

''Yui?'' he asked her to gain her attention, she hummed ''Could you hold out your finger for a second?'' he asked nicely with a smile. Yui slowly held out her left hand ''Very good'' he said as he knelt down and held it in his hand ''I want to get to know you a bit better Yui. sooooo, do you have a favorite animal?'' he asked to distract her while holding the needle. Yui smiled.

''Well, I do love whal-ouch!'' she cried as she felt a slight pinch in her index finger, she saw a small amount of red liquid come out of it and into a needle ''What was that for?'' she said childishly.

''I just took a very small amount of you blood'' he said while taking the needle and injecting it into a glass tin with a microscope.

''Why?'' Yui asked.

''Oh, just so I can look at it to see if you are or not sick Yui'' Shigemura said while looking through the microscope, he hummed and nodded with a hum.

''What is it Doc?'' asked Kirito.

''Well'' Shigemura turned to the couple with a smile ''I'm glad to say that Yui is perfectly healthy. No pathogens, no cancerous cell's...nothing but pure red and white blood cells. She has a very rare blood type too, AB negative. The rarest in the world in fact, Only 1 in 167 people have been recorded to have in medical history'' Shigemura informed them with a smile while putting a band-aid on Yui's index finger ''Her immune system might need some attention though'' he informed before opening a draw and getting out a small bottle of pills and giving them to Asuna ''Give her one of these after every meal for a month. They should help her rebuild her Immune system'' he instructed them.

''So what now?'' Yui asked, the couple smiled before Kirito picked her up ''Your coming home with us'' he said making Yui smile.

''Wait, what about the pod?'' Asuna asked pointing to it on the computer desk. Kirito shrugged ''Don't know. Now Yui's in the real world permanently we really don't need it anymore'' he said, Shigemura walked to him ''If I may Mr Kirigaya, I would like it if you left the pod with me. I have a few future projects of some GLA agent equipment that could make use of it'' he proposed.

''Sure, go ahead take it'' Kirito said, Shigemura picked it up and examined it ''Fascinating technology really. As for this chamber, I'll have it sent back to its developers so it can be upgraded and modernized and sent to a private hospital, so It can be used for someone who actually needs it. _Auf wiedersehen_ to you both.I'm sure you know the way out?'' he asked with a bow before walking away before he felt footstep's coming his way at a rapid speed. He turned around to be met with Asuna throwing herself into him and wrapping her arms around him. He could hear her sobbing.

''Thank you Mr Shigemura, thank you!'' Asuna said in between sobs ''You're the one who made our wish come true and for bringing us together! Thank you so much!'' she added, Shigemura smiled.

''I take it that you accept my apology?'' he asked, she nodded ''Yes, yes, a billion times yes! You have my trust from here on out'' she said as she broke away.

''Good'' Shigemura nodded before Kirito took his turn to thank him as Yui rested in his arms

''Thank you Doc, we owe you one'' Kirito said.

 **2pm**

Kirito and Asuna walked out of the office building with Yui between them holding each of their hands. Yui let go of Asuna's for a moment to block the sunlight out of her eyes taking a moment for them to adjust to the brightness before she opened them again to looked at Tokyo city for the first time.

''Wow!'' she breathed as she looked around at the buildings and roads as cars and motorcycles drove along and a few people passed by on their phones or talking to each-other. It was a very mundane sight for the couple but for Yui it was like walking into a magical new kingdom. Yui then drew her attention to Kirito's car.

''What is that daddy?'' she asked. ''That's called a car Yui'' he said as he walked to it ''It's how people in the real world get to certain places''

''Oh, how do you get inside?'' she then asked.

''Simple, you just press this little button'' he said before taking out his car keys to unlock it while Asuna opened the backseat door for Yui ''Wow!'' she exclaimed before Asuna helped her into the seat and strapped her in, Yui fell asleep as soon as she was inside. Asuna beckoned for her husband ''Kirito, You have to see this!'' she said. Kirito looked from behind the drivers seat and saw Yui sleeping in the exact same position as back in SAO after trying the sandwich. he smiled ''Take's you back, doesn't it'' he asked Asuna who only nodded unable to talk through her grin with sparkling eyes.

Kirito pulled out of the parking lot and into the driveway ''So, how do you want to introduce Yui to the others?'' he asked his wife.

''Maybe, we could keep her around us and see how long before they realize she's here'' she giggled ''I bet Gonishi'l take the longest''

''Heh. We'll take her to see them tomorrow'' Kirito said before Kirito heard a growl, they turned around to look at Yui who's stomach had made the sound.

''I think someone is hungry''' giggled Asuna.

''Well, If I hadn't eaten in over 20 years I'd know I'd be hungry'' Kirito joked, Asuna frowned slightly.

''You'd be grumpy if you hadn't eaten in 6 hours!'' she joked before they both laughed ''How about when we get home, I'll cook us all a feast to celebrate Yui's homecoming'' she said, Kirito smiled ''I'd like that, I'll eat anything as long as it's made by you'' he said lovingly. Asuna returned it.

 **2:30pm**

The car pulled into the Kirigaya residence with Kirito getting out first and Asuna helped a half awake Yui out of the car and carried her to the house.

''Welcome home Yui'' whispered Asuna as Yui woke up ''Where are we?'' she asked.

''This is our house in the real world Yui'' Kirito informed her as he opened the front door for Asuna to get Yui in the house with Kirito closing and locking it behind him.

Asuna then laid Yui down on the living room couch and Kirito sat down beside her.

''Now Yui, I'm going to go into the kitchen to make us all something to eat. So, just relax and maybe spend some time with daddy okay?'' she asked Yui who smiled ''Okay mommy'' she said cheerily ''I won't be too long'' Asuna said before leaving the room to start making dinner. Yui then cuddled up to Kirito who put his arm around her shoulders.

''So Yui, what do you make of this couch?'' he asked her to start conversation ''It feel's real soft'' Yui said feeling it with her hands. he smiled ''I know. well, now that your in the real world and human, now you will be able to do what the pod couldn't do. Make you feel things and smell things and taste things'' he explained.

''Oh, like when Mr Shigemura did that thing with my finger?'' she asked while looking at her bandaged index finger.

''Exactly Yui. If you were still in that pod, you wouldn't have felt that like you did back then'' Kirito said.

''Daddy? what's blood?'' Yui asked ''Mr Shigemura said he needed some of it to test it to make sure I wasn't sick''

''Oh. well, blood is this red liquid that's inside human bodies like your mothers and mine'' Kirito explained.

''But what does it do?'' she asked.

''It travels inside us to make sure we do things. like when mommy cooks or when I drive'' he said.

''Oh, so like when I use my legs to walk or use my arms to reach out for things I need blood inside me to do it?'' she asked. Kirito nodded ''Yes. Blood is basically what keeps the human body moving. without it, we won't function properly. loose to much of it and we won't function at all'' he explained making Yui gasp in her mouth ''Though sometimes we may need to lose some of it to make sure we aren't sick or other times we lose some of it by doing stupid things, but our hearts make sure we don't run out of it too quickly in those case's'' he finished.

''Heart?'' Yui asked. Kirito just sighed ''Oh yeah, she's human now. No more smart AI Yui'' he thought before answering ''The heart is what makes the blood inside us and keeps it moving to the parts of our bodies that need it'' he said.

''Oh'' Yui said nodding before she sniffed. it smelt good ''Umm'' Yui closed her eyes in bliss as Kirito smiled ''What was that?'' she asked.

''That was just your first smell of your mothers cooking'' Kirito said ''Smelt good right?'' he asked with a smile.

''Oh yes daddy!'' Yui said leaning back on the couch.

''Well, you know how much your mommy's such a good cook in ALO, but wait till you try it in the real world'' Kirito said as he took a great whiff himself.

A couple of hours later. Asuna had finished the dinner ''Honey, Yui! Dinners rea-'' she called out but Kirito and Yui had already made it to the table before she could finish her sentence ''dy'' she finished while blinking in amazement at how Yui had managed to run that fast after struggling to stand up earlier today after being in hibernation for so long. she shook her head before sitting down as Yui looked at the many different foods Asuna had prepped for the feast. Sandwiches, Ramen, Sushi rools, Curry, Dumplings and many other kinds of foods. Yui sniffed the aroma again and smiled ''umm'' she giggled, Asuna smiled before walking to Yui's seat and lifting her spoon and dipped it into some ramen.

''Yui, open your mouth and say 'ah'' she said while holding the spoon to her face.

''Ahhhh'' Yui opened her mouth as Asuna put the spoon in it. Yui chewed the food in her mouth while the couple watched for her reaction. Yui's face lit up as she swallowed her mouthful ''Ummm, yummy! It's so delicious. Thank you mommy!'' she cried happily as the couple smiled as Yui proceeded to put a little of every food on her plate to try them all. It was all very good.

After a good long evening of eating, chatting and laughter, Asuna persuaded Yui to take the pill Shigemura gave them before she could have dessert ''Do I have to?'' she whined childishly before Asuna nodded and helped her take it with a glass of water. Though in Yui's eyes, the taste of that sweet slice of cherry pie and ice cream made it all worth it and also for her parents reaction to her sqeeing face as she took her first bite. A while later, Yui yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open as Asuna carried her upstairs with Kirito following behind her.

''Where is she going to sleep?'' Asuna whispered to her husband. Kirito thought for a moment. The guest rooms are really quite boring for Yui and he was already fixing one of them for the baby.

''Maybe. Just for tonight, Yui could sleep with us'' he suggested in a whisper ''Tomorrow, I'll get some decorations for one of the guest rooms for her while you take her out to the mall to get her some fresh clothes'' he said. Asuna nodded with a smile before Kirito opened the door and laid Yui down on the bed before Asuna tucked her in ''I'm not tired!'' Yui whined childishly before yawning. they giggled ''Alright, How about a song then before bedtime?'' Asuna suggested. Yui tilted her head ''A song?'' she asked.

''Well, its normal for parents to sing their child to sleep'' she explained then Kirito got an Idea ''I've got it'' he said as he sat on the left side of the bed next to Yui ''Your grandma used to sing this to me and Aunt Leafa every night when we were your age'' he said to Yui while she already know's Suguha by her avatar name.

''I have a grandma?'' Yui asked excitedly. Asuna nodded ''Well, actually you have two grandma's and three grandpa's. You'll meet them soon'' she said making Yui smile in excitement before Kirito took over ''Alright, now for the song''

''If you start rapping, I'm going to kill you'' Asuna warned with a frown before Kirito softly sang:

 _''When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires will come to you''_

Yui giggled at the lullaby. Kirito smiled as Asuna held her heart in her hands with sparking eyes.

 _''If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do''_

Yui then started to slowly close her eyes and lay back in the bed as Kirito came to the end.

 _''Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true''_

He finished as Yui closed her eyes fully and breathed in and out slowly. Kirito put the covers over her and kissed her forehead ''Goodnight Yui. Mommy and daddy love you'' Asuna whispered as she kissed her forehead before they both quietly got dressed and got into bed with Yui in-between them. Asuna sighed dreamily.

''Oh Kirito, I can't believe this is really happening. Yui's here, with us, in the real world'' she whispered in pure bliss.

''Yeah, I can't believe it either'' Kirito whispered back ''It's like all our dreams had just came true in just one day, and we have Shigemura to thank for that'' he added as he brushed his fingers through Yui's hair.

''Goodnight, my princess'' Kirito whispered to Yui before Asuna turned off the lights and layed down facing Yui's back.

''I have a family'' Kirito thought before he drifted of to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.

 **End of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. will do more on this story. Don't forget to reveiw and follow or** **favorite. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. Yui's first morning

**This is chapter 6 of my story. More Yui Cuteness! Enjoyxxxooo!**

 **21st of February 2027, Tokyo, Japan**

Kirito slowly opened his eyes half-way and yawned silently ''Crazy ass dream last night'' he thought ''Yui was here in the real world and-'' he widened his eyes and gasped in a whisper when he saw Yui sleeping in-between him and his wife in their room. He stared at her in shock for a moment before smiling at the realization that all that happened yesterday was not a dream but reality. He noticed Yui stirring a little, he decided to pretend to still be asleep and closed his eyes. Yui slowly rose up and did a cute yawn/stretch before opening her eyes fully. Kirito heard her gasp, he knew that was due to her realizing that she had not been dreaming of being in the real world with her parents, but was real. Yui looked to Kirito and then to Asuna, she then crawled to her and pecked her cheek, Kirito didn't even need to look to know that Asuna smiled in her sleep after she did that. Yui then went to kiss Kirito's cheek but he caught her off guard by holding her close to him, surprising Yui a bit at his quick action.

''I love you Yui'' she heard him whisper before sobbing. She moved her hand on his tear stained cheek ''Daddy, why are you crying?'' she asked him softly.

''I'm just so happy right now, that your really here with us. You have no idea how much me and your mother love you! I just love you and your mother so much...More then life itself!'' he answered before pulling her close continuing his sobbing. Yui smiled and shed a few tears herself ''I love you too daddy and mommy'' she said. Kirito's sobbing woke Asuna up for her to see their little moment. She didn't say anything, but telling by her loving expression, you could probably guess how she felt.

 **A while later**

''Now Yui, while mommy is downstairs getting breakfast ready I shall show you how to draw a bath'' Kirito informed Yui as he showed her the bathroom, Yui tilted her head a little ''But don't you need pen and paper to draw?'' she asked innocently. Kirito paused for a moment before he got the unintentional joke and laughed very hard, going red in the face leaving Yui very confused ''Oh Yui'' he chuckled wiping away a tear from his eye, recovering from his laughing fit ''Not 'that' kind of drawing. I meant by showing you how both these taps work'' he said pointing to the two knobs ''That one with the blue dot on it is to use cold water and that one with the red dot is to use hot water'' he instructed while Yui listened carefully and with curiosity ''Same rule applies to the sink over there'' he pointed to it ''Now, to use a bath we need to run both the hot and cold tap's until the tub is full up to these metal banisters'' he informed her gently whilst showing her. He turned on the taps to let the water run.

''But daddy, why do we need to take baths?'' Yui asked.

''Well, as we go about the day, the human body tends to release certain smells. Now these smells are not the same as mommy's cooking. They are bad smells, ones that would give someone the wrong idea about you if they were to smell them. So we take baths twice a day, one in the morning and one at night before bedtime in order to prevent us from smelling bad'' Kirito explained before grabbing the soap bar ''When you get inside, you'll need to dip this into the water and then gently rub it all over your body'' he instructed while doing the motions which Yui found quite funny to watch as Kirito then held up a bottle of shampoo ''And afterwards, use this for your hair. Its a special kind of soap called 'Shampoo'. It's what we humans use to wash our hair out of the smell. Got all that?'' he asked her.

Yui rubbed her arm awkwardly and blushed after nodding ''Yes daddy but, to take a bath, I would have to guess that you'd have to be...naked?'' she asked nervously. Kirito sighted uncomfortably at this ''Yes'' he answered bluntly ''But don't worry, I'm not going to actually watch you get undressed and all that. I'm just going to stand outside by the door while you wash'' he reassured her before getting up to leave ''Just say when your done and call me in if you need any help'' he said before closing the door behind him.

Kirito stood waiting beside the door while hearing little splashing noise's from Yui inside with the occasional giggles ''Probably because of the bubbles'' the thought with a smile before he heard Yui's voice again ''Daddy?'' she asked ''I've finished but how do you get the water out of the tub?''

''There should be a little plug thingy down by your feet under the water. Just pull it upward until it comes out'' he called back. Then he heard a popping sound from when Yui unplugged the bath. After another while, he saw the door open with Yui coming out in her white dress and smelling like a basket of roses ''I smell so good now daddy!'' she happily exclaimed while jumping lightly before Kirito picked her up.

''That's the whole idea of baths'' he said in a fatherly manner as he carried her through the hallway and to the stairs ''Now me and mommy take 'Showers' which are a little different from baths. But you don't need to worry about that until your at least ten years old'' he said before he got a good whiff of homemade pancakes from the kitchen. Yui also sniffed to catch the smell.

''Ummm, so good'' she breathed with a smile. Kirito smiled at his daughter ''She's just so adorable'' he thought while Asuna looked at them with a content smile.

''Yui got bathed up okay?'' she asked, Kirito nodded ''Yep. Yui's all freshened up now''

''Well come on you two, I made pancakes!'' Asuna chimed happily as Yui made a ''Yay!'' noise.

While they sat by the table. Asuna noticed that Kirito was on his phone as she placed Yui's stack in front of her ''What are you doing? Why don't you eat you pancakes before they get cold?'' she asked him.

''I'm just sending an email to the gang to met us at Agil's place tonight at 6 to meet someone special'' he answered her. She frowned ''Are you sure about that. I mean, Agil serves alcohol there'' she warned him ''He also sells tea and sodas'' Kirito reminded her ''In fact, he once said that its his non-alcoholic drinks that sell the best anyway''

''Even If drink's won't be an issue...Eiji's quite the smoker'' Asuna said worried.

''Oh, don't worry. When I saw him last week, he told me that he's starting to quit smoking for Anaya. I've also said in the email that this will be a non-alcoholic and smoking gathering. So as far as drinks go, the closest thing anyone'll get to booze will be root beer'' Kirito explained making Asuna sigh with relief.

''You know Kirito, I never knew you to be so well prepared'' she commented.

''One of my many talents, my dear'' Kirito joked before Asuna giggled ''Besides's now that we're officially parents in the real world now, we both need to be ready for anything. For Yui's sake'' he added as he watched his daughter eat with a content smile, one Asuna could only Mirror.

After the breakfast was eaten and enjoyed. Kirito showed Yui how to brush her teeth.

''Why Daddy?'' she asked curiously.

''Because during the day, especially during meals. Some of the food doesn't go down the mouth and gets stuck in-between your teeth and that's gross'' Kirito explained before handing her a pink toothbrush ''Now, we use these to brush our teeth while using this'' he said while holding a tube in his hands ''It's called 'Toothpaste'' he said while Yui listened carefully as he squeezed the tube to allow the paste to cover the brush ''And we need to do this for two whole minutes after every meal'' he said before getting his toothbrush ready.

''Oh, so like I have to take those pills Mr Shigemura gave us for me to take after every meal?'' Yui asked.

''Not really Yui'' Kirito said ''Those pills you only need to take for so many days but brushing your teeth is something that needs to be done everyday for life'' he said before getting his toothbrush ready to show Yui who held hers to her mouth ready to follow Kirito. And she did. She watched Kirito brush his teeth whilst she brushed hers by what she learnt through observation. After two whole Minuites they both cleaned of their brushes and Yui went to leave to Kirito grabbed her arm.

''Oh Yui?'' he asked her with worry ''What?'' she asked before he pointed to her chest ''I think you've spilled a little toothpaste down your dress'' he said before Yui looked down to were he was pointing.

''Where?'' she asked with worry before ''Twang!'' Kirito said as he flicked his finger up her nose catching her by surprise at his joke but soon started laughed with him as he pulled her close and ruffled her hair.

 **10am**

Kirito parked in the space beside the elevator shafts down to the mall before the family of three got out and went down the elevator to the ground floor.

''Wow!'' Yui cried in excitement as she looked all around the busy shopping mall and at the many different shops. Clothes shops, chain restaurants, antique shops, sweet shops and many more was around every corner. To Kirito and Asuna, this was nothing new but to Yui, It was an incredible sight unlike what she used to see from the camera pod.

''Alright, I'll be off to the housing department store while you go with mommy to the clothes shop. See ya later, my princess'' he waved to Yui before heading off.

''The clothes shops?'' Yui asked Asuna as she put her down.

''Yes Yui. To buy you some new clothes'' she answered, Yui then frowned ''But mommy, I like this dress!'' she whined.

''I know Yui, and we're not getting rid of it. We're just getting some new ones so that when me or daddy puts it through the laundry, you'll have something else to wear'' Asuna explained to her ''Okay mommy'' said Yui before they went inside. As soon as Yui entered the shop, her curiosity went into its element as she gawked at the many different designs, colors and varieties ''There's so many! Look at them all!'' she exclaimed with sparking eyes making Asuna giggle ''Yes Yui, but we only need the ones in your size'' she said as she briefly looked at her dress collar for a size tag then guided her to the kids clothing section and begun scanning the rack for anything Yui might like.

She then heard Yui gasp and run to her ''Mommy, mommy! Can I get this please!'' she begged while holding a 'Hello Kitty' Shirt ''It has a cute little kitty on it!'' she added with a smile. Asuna looked at the size tag on it to see that it would fit her ''Sure Yui, Now go into that room and try it on with these'' she said while handing her a black skirt and a pair of thigh high leggings to match it. Yui dashed of to the changing room like a shot and came out again a moment later wearing the clothes which Asuna found very cute.

It was then Yui noticed the women swimwear section that had a picture of who she though was Leafa in a bikini in a lewd pose(Suguha works as a swimsuit model) ''That person looks a lot like Aunt Leafa'' she pointed to it, Asuna looked at it too and smile ''That's because that is Leafa'' she said, Yui tilted her head a little ''She looks a little different here then she does in Alfhiem'' Yui said, Asuna giggled ''Yeah she does, her names also different Yui. In the real world, her name is 'Sugu' and she's married both in game and IRL to my big brother and your uncle Kouichirou whom you may recognize as 'Taka' from the sleeping Knight's guild'' she explained. Yui nodded in understanding

 **11pm**

Asuna and Yui walked out of the store with four different outfit sets for Yui plus a pair of shoes ''Not a complete wardrobe, but It will do for now'' she thought before she heard the sound of a unrecognizable instrument. Yui to became entranced by the sound and turned to find a young girl with long raven hair and green eyes playing a violin with the case open outward with a few coins inside. Asuna recognized the girl.

''Anaya?'' she asked. the girl stopped and saw Asuna. ''Asuna?'' the girl asked in a Russian accent.

''Anaya!'' Asuna happily cried as the two girls embraced ''What are you doing out here?!'' she asked in surprise.

''I am working to help Eiji with rent for apartment'' Anaya replied showing her the case of coins ''But I though you said your father burnt your violin'' Asuna said, Anaya smiled a little ''Oh, he did...but...Eiji, he brought me new one on valentines day'' she told her with a blush ''Is sweet of him no?''

''Yes it was'' Asuna said smiling before Yui spoke up ''Mommy who's this?'' she asked shyly. Anaya looked to see the girl.

''Awww, and who is this cute little _devushka?''_ she gushed with a smile.

''Oh, I was hoping that you would see her tonight at Agils but this is Yui, My daughter that I was telling you about'' Asuna introduced them ''Yui, this is your aunt Anaya''

'' _Zdravstuyte_ Yui!'' Anaya waved to her, Yui was confused at her choice of language, Anaya noticed this and sighed ''That means 'Hello'' she explained to her. Yui smiled and waved back ''Hi aunt Anaya, your uncle Eiji's friend aren't you?'' she asked curiously. Anaya blushed a new shade of red at her question.

''Er...Considerably more then that, Yui'' she answered embarrassed.

''Oh, like a best friend?'' Yui asked.

'' _Niet!_ We are in a 'romantic' relationship, as you would say'' Anaya corrected her before she realized something '' _Podozhdite_ a moment, I though you said Yui's was AI?'' she asked Asuna who was now taking her turn to blush.

''Yeah, so did me and Kirito. It's complicated'' she said ''But please don't tell Eiji or anyone else about this, This is meant to be a surprise for them tonight'' she begged her. Anaya smirked ''Oh, I get it. Okay, what ever happened here I pretend I don't see'' she said while covering her eyes jokingly making Yui giggle ''Right, anyway Kirito should be done with his part by now. So I'll see you tonight Anaya. Goodbye!'' Asuna waved as she and Yui walked away.

'' _Proshchay!''_ Anaya called back to them before continuing to play her violin.

''So Yui, what do you think of your aunt Anaya?'' Asuna asked Yui as the walked along the mall.

''I like her, she's nice'' Yui answered ''She sound's a little weird though'' she added addressing her accent.

''Oh, that's because she comes from a different country then us'' Asuna said.

''Different country?'' Yu asked curiously ''Well Yui, The world we live in has more then one country in it, It's kind of like the floors of Aincrad but all on one single stage. The country we live in now is called 'Japan' and Anaya comes from a country called 'Russia'' Asuna explained while Yui spelled out the words ''Japan...Russia'' she breathed.

''Yes Yui, but those are only just a couple of countries in the world. There are loads of different countries in the world with different names and kinds of people'' Asuna informed her making Yui's eyes sparkle ''Wow! The real worlds really that big? I can't wait to explore them and see the rest of this world!'' She exclaimed, Asuna giggled ''Well, when your old enough. That's your choice to make. If you wanna travel the world then do it'' she said as Kirito came out of 'Home Depot' with a receipt.

''Done. I asked for 'same day' delivery to our house so they'll come by and put all the stuff in tonight while we're away at Agil's'' he informed the two girls ''I told them I won't pay upfront just in case. They'll receive the money tomorrow'' he added before clapping his hands together ''Right then, I assume that you're done here?'' he asked before Asuna held the clothes in her hand.

''I'll take that as a 'yes' then' he smiled before the family walked to the car park to go back home.

 **End of chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 7! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. Introductions

**Hello! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter! Please enjoy and review!xxxooo**

The Kirigaya family of three were sitting around the table having lunch at noon after coming home from the mall.

''Mommy?'' Yui asked after she swallowed her mouthful of Asuna's famous super spicy sandwich ''What exactly was aunt Anaya doing in the mall when we saw her?''

''You two ran into Anaya?'' Kirito asked as he reached for his glass of water, Asuna nodded ''Yes. After we came out of the clothes store'' She replied before turning her attention to her daughter to answer her question ''She was playing her violin in order to make money for her and Uncle Eiji's rent'' she said.

''What's a violin?'' Yui asked tilting her head a little. Asuna looked to her husband ''She's human now. No more AI smartness'' he mouthed to her, Asuna nodded in acceptance.

''Like a baby all over again'' she thought and then sighed ''A violin is a musical instrument Yui. Anaya enjoy's playing the violin very much'' she answered.

''A musical instrument?'' Yui asked ''Yes Yui, there are many different kinds of instruments in the real world. Each with it's own sound, style and meaning'' Kirito explained ''Anaya's violin is a...'' he paused ''Wait a minute, I thought Eiji said that her father destroyed her violin back in Siberia!'' he told Asuna.

''Oh, she told me Eiji brought her a new one for Valentines day'' she answered, Kirito nodded in understanding ''So anyway Yui. The violin is part of the 'Stringed' Instrument category like the cello or the fiddle'' he explained to Yui who smiled.

''I remember back in Alfhiem, that some of the the pooka's played something that looked kind of like aunt Anaya's Violin. Sora told me that they're called 'Fiddles'' she happily exclaimed before she realized something ''Sora! He's got to be in the real world too like the others!'' she said with sparkling eyes as her parents chuckled.

''Yes Yui, and you'll see them all tonight at a special place owned by a good friend of ours by the name of Andrew or you may know him as 'Agil'' Kirito informed her, Yui looked excited ''I'm going to meet all my aunts and uncles tonight?'' she asked ''Will Sora be there too?'' she added hopfully.

''Possibly. If Uncle Gonishi and Aunt Sinon's gonna be there then he might turn up also'' Asuna spoke in a hopeful tone while Yui jumped lightly in her seat ''Yay! I can't wait to meet them all. Especially Sora!'' she exclaimed before she bolted down the rest of her sandwich ignoring the spiciest in her tongue which Kirito chuckled at ''What did I tell ya back in SAO? An Iron stomach'' Kirito patted her head before Asuna pouted slightly ''I wonder where she get's it from'' she mumbled as she took out a pill from the bottle Shigemura gave them before taking Yui home yesterday from his lab at Goldking's mansion ''Okay Yui, time for your medicine'' she said while she walked over to Yui and set the pill next to her water ''I think I can take it by myself now mommy'' Yui said before she took the pill and slowly eased it down her throat and took a gulp of her water.

''Aww well done, good girl!'' Asuna prasied her daughter ''I think someone's getting dessert'' she chimmed merrily as Yu's face lit up which the couple found very cute.

After dessert, Yui sat down on the couch to relax while her parents cleaned up dispite her offer to help which they declined. She saw the remote for the T.V on the coffee table and picked it up, looking at it oddly.

''Daddy? What's this little black box with all the numbers on it?'' she asked Kirito, Kirito appeared from the kitchen holding a towel and a glass in his hands. He chuckled.

''That's called a 'remote'' he explained ''Here, try pointing it toward that screen in front of you and press the red button on the end'' he instructed her. Yui did what he said and jumped up in surprise when the T.V switched on showing a music video of Yuna. Yui stared at it for a moment ''Daddy, why is there a women in the house?'' she asked causing Asuna to audibly spit out her coffee in the empty sink and cast her death glare at Kirito, Kirito widened his eyes and quickly mouthed ''She's just learning how the T.V works'' to her before pointing to the living room where Asuna saw Yuna on the screen. She nodded in understanding ''Oh, that's just a T.V video dear. not really in the house. Try flipping through the channels'' she called back to her. Yui spent a while flipping though the different channels, a western movie, a sports game, a romance flick until she eventually reached the kids channel were an episode of Spongebob was starting its opening them. Yui hummed merrily to the song as it played, her humming caught the attention of her parents as they quietly walked into the living room and smiled at each other as the watched thier daughter stare at the screen, occasionally giggling at the cartoon characters antics.

"I see someone's a fan" Kirito whispered to his wife who cuddled up to him with a smile.

 **5:45pm**

Kirito waited outside by the car for Asuna who was getting Yui ready to go to Agils to meet the rest of the gang. He then heard the sounds of a delivery van pull up and he turned around to see a large van with 'Home Depot written on its side as it stopped and two men hopped out from the van and walked to him.

"You Kazuto Kirigaya?" Asked the biggest one, Kirito nodded "Yes sir, that's me" he answered. The two men smiled at each other

"That's all we wanted to know" said the smaller man "So, where do you want the stuff put in?" He asked.

"Put them in the room with the door labelled 'Yui's room' on it upstairs, I've left you guys some instructions on where each piece of furniture, decoration and utility's is to be placed and I'll pay you guys as soon as we come back in 2 hours. I want everything to be done by then. Got all that?" Kirito instructed as the smaller man wrote everything down in his clipboard and nodded occasionally before Asuna arrived with Yup behind her in her 'Hello kitty' shirt, black skirt, leggings and shoes.

"Ready to go Yui?" Kirito asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy! Let's go see my aunt's and uncles!" Yui exclaimed before the family got into the car and drove into the road.

''How do I look daddy?'' asked Yui. Kirito used his rear view mirror to glance at Yui ans smiled ''You look really cute Yui'' he said making Yui jump in her car seat at her fathers approval ''The guys are gonna love it''

After a while of driving, Kirito stopped just outside the Dicey cafe and Asuna helped Yui get out the car.

''We're here Yui. This is 'The dicey cafe'' Kirito announced. Yui looked around the building ''Is this the place that's run by Agil in the real world?'' she asked.

''Yeah, and looks like we're the first ones to make it, minus Agil of course. That makes things easier to surprise them then'' Asuna said as Yui to each of thier hands and walked inside the establishment. Agil was busy cleaning a glass behind the bar when he saw the couple. Yui hid behind them in shyness.

''Hey there you two! I haven't seen you two in a while. How's it been?'' he asked in a friendly matter.

''Hello Agil, we've been good'' Kirito replied ''And we have a little surprise for you'' he added holding Asuna's hand.

''Oh? And what would that be?'' he asked. The couple smirked and looked to Yui ''This is Agil Yui'' Asuna introduced her. Agil nearly dropped the glass in surprise when he saw the child.

''Holy sh-cow!'' he almost cussed with wide eyes but thought against it and the presence of a child ''Is that who I think It is?!'' he asked.

''Sure is'' Kirito answered happily. Agil put the glass and towel down and walked to Yui from behind the bar ''Hi Yui. Do you remember me from ALO? I'm Agil'' he held his hand to shake. Yui slowly accepted the gesture ''Hi'' she said. Agil smiled.

''Well now. How about some refreshments eh?'' he asked Kirito.

''Oh we'll just have a pot of tea'' he said as Asuna nodded before Agil turned back to Yui ''What about you Yui? I could do you a hot drink, maybe even a hot chocolate?'' he offered. Yui shook her head ''Nuh uh'' he said.

''Okay, how bout a soda? Lemonade? Diet coke? Fizzacious?'' he offered. Yui just shook her head again ''No thanks Agil. I'm not thirsty right now'' she said as they sat down at a table in the courner. However Asuna whispered in Agils ear before she followed them ''Have some Apple juice ready. Shes been drinking that quite a lot lately'' Agil nodded before going back behind the bar to make the tea. Not long after, the door swung open again to reveal Suguha and Kouichirou walking in while holding hands.

''Hey there big brother!'' Suguha waved to Kirito who waved back ''Asuna'' she bowed polity to her.

''Hey there man'' Kuoichirou brofisted Kirito and hugged Asuna ''Hello little sister'' he added before they sat down beside them. Yui smiled.

''Aunt Leafa!'' she cried happily.

''Oh, hi Yui'' Suguha replied casually while Kouichirou looked stunned ''Er honey? Look again'' he said as Kirito and Asuna began to watch her.

''Why whats-'' she paused as she made eye contact with Yui. She then widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates **''YUI?!''** she yelled in surprise ''But she's...I...how...why...what..I...huh?!'' she stuttered over the words as the four begun to laugh ''Yui's here?'' Suguha finally said. Asuna nodded as Suguha recovered and looked back to Yui ''Welcome to the real world Yui. I'm daddy's sister Suguha or Sugu if you'd prefer, and this is my husband Kouichirou. or you may recognize him as 'Taka' from ALO'' she introduced pointing to Kouichirou ''Hi Yui'' he said. Yui waved back to them before the door opened again to Klein and Lizbeth walking in.

''Asuna!'' Lizbeth cried out before dashing toward her best friend and clashed into a hug.

''Rika! So glad you guys could make it!'' Asuna said as she pulled away.

''You bet I'd be here. I love hanging with you guys!'' Lizbeth said.

''She looks like Lizbeth'' Yui said to Kirito as Klien approached him.

''Hey there bro'' he said as he pulled him in for a man hug ''Yo Agil! Two lemonades with ice for this table please!'' he called to him before he and Lizbeth sat down on the table ''Oh hey Yui'' Klein said casually as Lizbeth looked shocked ''Yui?!'' she turned to see the child before she freaked out ''Oh my god! Klieny look again!'' she pointed to her as Klien looked and Yui again, then paused, then he did the gesture to open the menu in ALO to make sure he wasn't still in there. Nothing, he then jumped up when he turned to Yui again as Kirito laughed.

''Klein, you look like an idiot'' he chuckled. Klien recovered and waved to Yui ''Hey kiddo! Remember us? It's Klein and Lizbeth'' he said as he hled Lizbeth close. Yui smiled ''I thought you two looked familiar!'' she cried happily as the door opened again to allow Silica and Shinichi ''Hey guys! What's up?'' they both asked in unison.

''Hello Silica!'' said Kirito ''Shinichi'' he turned to him before they both notice Yui and widened their eyes ''Wha!?'' the both gasped ''Why is she here?!'' Silica asked. Yui looked down and sad. Asuna comforted her as Kirito walked to them.

''What's wrong? Did we say something bad?'' Shinichi asked with worry ''No, but i'm afraid Yui might have took it the wrong way'' Kirito answered. Silica covered her mouth and rushed to Yui's side. Yui looked up to her her bowing in apology ''I'm so sorry Yui'' she said ''It's not that I hate you. It just that I'm surpised to see you here, in the real world that is'' she added as Shinichi joined her side ''Who are you?'' Yui asked him.

''I'm Nagata Shinichi, Silica's boyfriend. But You may know me as Recon in Alfhiem'' he answered. Yui smiled widely ''I remember, You helped daddy and aunt Leafa get mommy out of the world tree! Thank you uncle Recon!'' she hugged him. Shinichi was surprised by this but accepted the hug ''It was nothing. I would gladly do it again any day'' he said as the door opened yet again for Sinon and Gonishi.

''What's up party people?!'' he yelled as he walked to the bar ''A round of root's for them all, on me'' he ordered before taking his seat beside Sinon.

''Hi Kirito, Hi Asuna'' Sinon greeted them with a hug as Agil came over and handed out all the ordered drinks ''So Kirito, whats the occasion this time?'' Gonishi asked ''Not another one of your 'old friends' I hope'' he asked referring to Eiji who had yet to arrive with Anaya.

''Hi Uncle Gonishi!'' Yui chimmed.

''Oh Hi Yui. How are you?'' he asked while Sinon opened her mouth on a gap in shock.

''I'm good'' Yui nodded ''Glad to know so'' Gonishi smiled for a moment and sipped his root beer before violently spitting it all over the table **''Yui?!''** he yelled in utter shock ''Y-your here?'' he stuttered.

''Aha'' Yui nodded. Gonishi shook his head ''n,n,n,no!'' he protested

''Yes! I here in the real world!'' Yui corrected as Gonishi got up and started freaking out ''No,no,no,no,no,no you can't! I'm, I'm. I'm seeing things! I'm dreaming! Wake me up! Wake me up!'' he yelled as he ran to the bar, picked up a bucket of water and emptied the contents on his head making everyone laugh at his antics. Gonishi then brushed himself off and walked back to the table ''Now, we'll see who's dreaming'' he said turning to Yui ''You, say something''

Yui giggled in her hands ''Gee, you're funny! Do that again!'' she demanded as Gonishi rubbed his eyes ''You 'are' here!'' he realized ''Asada, are you seeing this?'' he asked his girlfriend ''Yes, I see her too'' Sinon answered as the stared at her for a moment ''But, I thought that Yui was an AI'' she said to Kirito.

''Yeah so did we. It's a long and complicated story'' he answered trying to cover up his double life as a secret agent.

''It's a miracle!'' Klein exclaimed.

''A winter miracle!'' Lizbeth added as Yui smiled at them all ''She's just like a little angel!'' she gushed as the bell rang again.

''Hey guys!'' Eiji called to them with Anaya by his side ''Room for two more?''

Kirito ushered for them to sit ''Always Eiji, come sit'' he said as the couple took their seats at the table.

'' _Privet_ everyone'' Anaya waved to the group.

''Hi Anaya'' they all said back as Yui looked to Eiji ''Hi uncle Eiji!'' she cried to get his attention. Eiji turned his head in Yui's direction ''Oh, hi. And who might you be?'' he asked.

''Eiji. This is our daughter Yui, I was telling you about her'' Asuna informed him. He smiled ''So your Kazuto's child eh? We'll nice to finally meet you Yui I-wait a moment. Didn't you two say that she was an AI?'' he asked the couple. Kirito frowned ''Eiji, can I speak to you outside for a moment?'' he asked.

''Sure, why not?'' Eiji said as he got up and followed Kirito outside to the alleyway.

''So what did you want to talk about? Did I say something that might have upset Yui?'' Eiji asked. Kirito shook his head ''No, not in the least. It's just that I didn't want to have this kind of conversation in front of the others'' Kirito explained. Eiji shrugged ''Why not?''

''Because they're not GLA agents'' Kirito informed him. Eiji nodded in understanding ''So what is this about?''

Kirito sighed ''We got Yui into the real world at Goldking's mansion'' he started ''She was in a some sort of pod the freezes you for a really long time. Shigemura told us that the JDSF found her in Kayaba's old office at ARGUS HQ back at the siege of Pingowy island'' he said. Eiji looked confused ''But last month we were there kicking the shit out of Sugou's ass! How come we didn't find anything there?'' he asked. Kirito shrugged ''We'll we didn't really have time to stop and look for anything like that, now did we?'' he asked sarcastically. Eiji crossed his arms ''Fair point''

''Anyway'' Kirito continued ''Shigemura said that Kayaba found a way to remove her consciousness from her body and into the Cardinal system. Rewriting her memory to that of an AI to act as a mental heath counseling program for the SAO players'' Kirito informed.

''But why?'' Eiji asked in shock ''If what your saying is true, then Kayaba must have abducted her or something...What drove him to do something like that? I know Yui cannot be your biological child, because she looks to be about what? 5? 6?'' he asked her age.

''Well, her body and mind says that she's 4 years old'' Kirito said ''But existence-wise she's actually in her mid-twenties'' he said making Eiji's eyes bulge ''What, the, fuck!? mid twenties?! That must mean that-'' he tried saying before Kirito continued.

''She's been frozen for just over 20 years. Only woke up yesterday'' he said ''Goddamn! Like in one of those old science fiction movies!'' Eiji said ''Yes, only its real'' Kirito said while looking in the window to the other who Yui was speaking to Gonishi and Sinon.

''Creepy...But anyway, thanks for telling me that Kazuto. I can see why you wanted to tell me this away from your friends. It would break the oath of secrecy of the agency'' Eiji patted him on the shoulder.

''My friends? Don't forget, their you're friends now too'' Kirito reminded him. Eiji huffed ''Maybe, but I doubt they approve of me 100% yet'' he said. Kirito put an arm around his shoulder ''Well, there are two main tools to repairing a friendship; one is good will and the other is time. Remember that and for who your doing it for'' he said pointing to Anaya who was laughing with Lizbeth and Asuna, Eiji sighed ''Yeah, I guess your right'' he smiled ''Alright, now lets go back inside before your girlfriend gets to worried'' Kirito said with a smirk, Eiji blushed ''Shut up'' he lightly pulled Kirito's arm as they both went back inside the bar.

''So where is Sora?'' Yui asked Gonishi. He sighed ''Oh, I'm afraid your supposed disappearance devastated him. Yesterday he logged out of ALO and came to us in tears about it so mom and dad took him out tonight for rollerskating to cheer him up so he couldn't come, poor thing'' Gonishi explained ''Shame though, he would have loved to see you here in the real world'' he smiled. Yui looked down before Gonishi snapped his fingers ''Hey, but its his 8th birthday this Friday. So I think we should throw him a surprise party here after school so he can meet Yui!'' he suggested.

''Oh, that's a great idea Gon-Gon! And we can mark that day as Yui's birthday as well!'' Sinon added making Yui and Asuna light up ''Aww that's sweet! Yui and Sora are going to have the same birthday!'' Asuna cried in happiness as the others agreed. A while later into the night, Yui began to cough lightly, Agil noticed this ''Thirsty kiddo?'' he asked ''I got some juice for ya''

''Apple?'' Yui asked hopefully ''Sure thing kiddo, here let me get it for ya'' Agil said as he when back behind the bar and came back with it in a red solo cup ''Thank you Mr Agil'' thanked Yui as she took it and sipped it lightly.

After a couple of hours. One by one all the guest started to take their leave until Kirito, Asuna and Yui were the last to exit the bar and drive back home to see the two men from before leaving the house. Kirito got out and walked up to them.

''Have you finished?'' he asked them.

''Certainly sir! The room is now ready for your little one'' the smaller man replied as the larger man got in the truck as Asuna and Yui stopped beside Kirito. Kirito signed the paper and paid them a hundred yen tip for the service.

''Your gonna be wild with what your daddy's picked out for ya'' the smaller man said to Yui as he walked to the truck and left. Kirito guided a blindfolded Yui up the stairs and to the door of her room with Asuna tailing behind her. Kirito slowly opened the door and lead Yui inside to the middle. Asuna got a good look of the room and covered her mouth in tears of joy at what Kirito did to it.

''Okay Yui. Now take the fold off'' Kirito instructed her. Yui slowly took of the fold and gasped in amazement at the decorations of the room. A large queen sized bed with a picture of the ocean pictured with a pod of whales on the cover and Pillowcases. The walls and ceiling were painted blue with whales of them. The ceiling had a large group of little fishes painted on it. the floor was pink carpet littered with both fluffy and plastic toys. Dolls along with a Dollhouse, alphabet blocks, tossing rings, a train track that was still moving in a circle, A miniature fake tea set and in the center of the room on a flower pattered mat was the crown jewel; A unicorn rocky horse. A bookcase also stood beside the bed with many different names and editions. Yui looked around with her mouth open as Kirito smiled with his wife as they watched their daughter bask in the decor of her new room.

''This...This is amazing!'' Yui cried in happiness as Kirito picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride across the room. Making them both laugh as Asuna held her heart in her hands at her husband's affections for his daughter.

''Heh, alright you two, settle down'' Asuna stepped in and picked Yui up from Kirito's back ''It's passed your bedtime young lady'' she said as she tucked Yui into her new bed.

''Aww do I have too?'' she whined childishly.

''Yes Yui'' Kirito nodded ''But tomorrow, we'll take you to drop you off at your grandparent's from my side while me and mommy go to visit someone special'' he nodded to Asuna as he referred to Kyouji.

''Okay'' Yui said as he laid down. they both kissed her cheeks at the same time ''Goodnight Yui, we love you. Always and forever'' Asuna said.

''See you in the morning, my princess'' Kirito curled Yui's hair before he and Asuna both exited the room to allow Yui to close her eyes.

''I love you mommy and daddy'' she thought as she drifted off to dream land.

 **Finally done with this chapter! Sorry I took so long. Been playing Black ops 4 and have been busy with work. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you for the next chapter! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. The visit

**Hello everyone, sorry for my absence. I'd been extremely busy with work lately and my family's been very social lately. Anyways, I present you with my new chapter!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, 22nd of February 2027**

Kirito and Asuna we're slumbering in bed when they were awakened by a rapid knocking on their bedroom door.

''Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!'' yelled a high pitched voice that belonged to the newest addition to the family; their adopted daughter Yui. Asuna smiled.

''I guess our daughter also doubles as an alarm clock'' she said. Kirito just groaned and turned over ''Remind me to teach her the overwhelming benefits of sleeping through the morning'' he grunted in his pillow. Asuna just giggled at her husband's antics and tiptoed over to the door and opened it.

''Morning mommy'' Yui said smiling as Asuna knelt down to embrace her daughter ''Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?'' she asked.

''Yes mommy. My bed was really soft and comfy'' Yui exclaimed. Asuna smiled and then got a devious Idea ''Hey Yui, I think your father needs waking up'' she whispered motioning her head to Kirito ''I have an Idea'' she said and whispered something in Yui's year, she giggled ''Okay mommy'' she nodded.

''Hang on'' Asuna halted Yui before she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, she turned on the video camera. ''Okay Yui, now go'' she whispered. Yui nodded and tiptoed over to the bed behind Kirito, Yui then lightly rolled Kirito out of the bed with a thud as he landed on the floor. Asuna burst out in laughter as Kirito gasped and yelled in surprise while thrashing about to get back up.

''Who did that!? Who did that!?'' he yelled before he turned to Yui who still had her hands out from pushing him. He then smirked darkly ''Oh, so you like pushing people out of beds eh?'' he said reaching out with his hands as Yui looked scared ''Come here, you little troublemaker!'' he said before chasing Yui out the room, down the stairs in into the living room with Yui squealing as her father playfully chased her as her mother followed behind them with her phone. When Kirito got hold of Yui she squirmed to free herself from his grip in vain.

''This is what happens when you push people out of beds Yui!'' Kirito said before he blew a massive raspberry on Yui's belly making her sequel in delight at the playful torture while Asuna giggled.

''Okay you two, settle down'' she said turning the camera off ''I still need to make breakfast you know'' she added as Kirito held Yui.

''Sorry for pushing you daddy'' Yui said apologetically. Kirito smiled warmly ''It's okay Yui, I needed to get up at some point anyway as I still need to drive you up to your grandparent's house. Just don't, do, that, again, or the tickle monster will come back again!'' he said as he lightly poked Yui's belly, Yui giggled until she felt down.

''Yui, what's wrong my princess?'' Kirito asked with concern.

''I think something's wrong daddy'' Yui said as Kirito put her down, Yui scrunched her legs together and wobbled slightly. She clutched her abdomen and started bouncing lightly. Kirito widened his eyes ''Oh'' he said as he got the message ''Honey!'' he called of his wife. Asuna poked her head out of the kitchen ''What?'' she asked, Kirito only motioned his head to Yui. Asuna saw her and widened her eyes, she needed to 'go'. Kirito walked up to her ''I think you should take this one, I'll make breakfast today'' he whispered, Asuna nodded and guided Yui to the downstairs bathroom.

Kirito had just set down the scrambled eggs on toast (The only thing he knew how to make) on the table, he heard the toilet flush and the running of the sink before Yui and Asuna stepped out.

''That seems really gross mommy'' Yui said with a frown.

''Yes it does, but everybody needs to do it sometimes in a day, me and daddy do it but It doesn't mean we like it'' Asuna said as she sat down.

''Everything alright?'' Kirito asked.

''Yeah, Yui's fine now'' Asuna said as Yui tried the eggs for the first time ''Mhm! It tastes good but not as good as mommy's cooking'' Yui commented. Kirito only smiled ''That I won't argue about'' he said.

A couple hours later

Kirito drove up to his old house before his wedding where his aunt and uncle lived, Suguha had also moved out when she married Kouichirou. The family of three got out and walked up to the house.

''Ready to meet your grandparents Yui?'' Kirito asked his daughter. Yui nodded ''Yes daddy!'' she answered enthusiastically. Kirito chuckled before he knocked three times of the front door. They waited a while before they heard the door click and open outwards to reveal Minetaka.

''Kazuto!'' he greeted cheerily ''It's so good to see you son, after all this time!'' he added as Kirito embraced his uncle.

''Hey Uncle'' Kirito said as Minetaka looked to Asuna ''Hello my dear'' he shook her hand ''Hi Mr Kirigaya'' she said before Yui chimed in ''Hi Grandpa!'' she exclaimed gaining his attention. He looked down to she the child and beamed ''Oh? And who is this cute little dot?'' he asked causing Yui to blush.

''Oh uncle'' Kirito said holding his hands toward Yui ''This is our daughter Yui, which makes her your granddaughter'' he explained.

''Oh really, I see I-'' he paused slightly as the sudden development and gasped in shock ''But...But...It's only been two months!'' he said causing the couple to giggle ''I know Mr Kirigaya, but Yui here is our adopted child. She's the girl we and Sugu always talked about back in ALO, the one we thought up until recently was an AI but it turns out she's real'' Asuna explained. Minetaka took a moment to address the situation'' Wow, what an 'Unexpected' turn of events!'' he said before he leaned back into the house ''Honey! Kazuto and Asuna are here!'' he yelled to Midori who came from downstairs in at the door ''Kazuto!'' she cried in happiness before she hugged him for all his worth before moving on to Asuna ''It's so nice to see you here!'' she added.

''Hi grandma!'' Yui chimmed ''I'm Yui''

''Oh hello little girl! I'm Mid-what what? Grandma?!'' she widened her eyes in shock, Kirito took this time to explain ''She's our adopted daughter, It's complicated'' he said to her. Midori just nodded.

''So what do we owe the pleasure of our Granddaughters presence?'' asked Minetaka.

''Oh, me and Kazuto are about to visit an old friend and we would like it if you two babysat Yui while we were away. You know, for you to spend some good quality time with her maybe?'' Kirito asked of them. Minetaka smiled ''But of course! Any grandchild of our's adopted or otherwise is worth bonding with!'' he said making Yui run and leap into Midori's arms ''Grandma! Grandpa!'' she exclaimed, Midori couldn't help but to smile and giggle at the child's energy ''She reminds me of Sugu that way'' she thought ''Sure, why not?'' she said.

''Great'' Asuna said as Yui went inside the house ''We'll be back at 2pm sharp. Oh, and make sure she takes one of these pills after lunch with water'' she instructed them handing Midori the bottle ''Okay'' she replied as Kirito and Asuna bid them goodbye and got back into the car.

''You got them?'' he asked her as he strapped in. Asuna pointed to the covered basket under her seat ''Made them before we left the house''

''Good, by the time we get there it will be almost lunchtime that the institution'' Kirito said as the pulled into the driveway ''Do you think he'll like it?'' Asuna asked with worry. Kirito chuckled ''Honey, if he doesn't like it then he's definitely insane'' he joked, Asuna giggled.

30 minutes later, 12pm

Kirito and Asuna walked up to the reception office at the 'Minamoto's home for mentally challenged youngsters' with Asuna carrying the basket in front of her with both arms by the handle.

''Hello, and welcome to the Minamoto's home for mentally challenged youngsters!'' the receptionist greeted the couple ''How may I assist you today?'' she asked.

''We're here to visit a patient'' Kirito answered ''A Mr Kyouji Shinkawa?'' he asked. The receptionist looked at her tablet for the name for a moment ''Oh yes! Mr Shinkawa is waiting for you in the cafeteria just along this hallway, third door on the left'' she instructed them pointing to the door.

''Thank you'' Asuna bowed to her before they left and opened the door to the cafeteria.

It was fairly quiet in the large room with a dozen tables set out. a couple of people wearing white jumpsuits we're up at the servery getting food, others were sitting down either in straight jackets, being spoon-fed by the nurse's or talking to themselves in the corner. The couple also noticed that some of the Patient's had ankle restraints on them as well as straight jackets; a precaution made by the staff so that the patients don't try to escape. The couple searched the area until they found a young man with light brown hair and eyes in a white jumpsuit, sitting at a table by himself staring downward, twiddling his thumbs. Kirito noticed that he had more color on his skin since he first came to the Institute and was more smooth with fewer wrinkles on his face. Kyouji looked up to met their faces and softly smiled. They returned it and walked up to him.

''What took you guys so long?'' he asked ''I was half worried that you two weren't going to show up this week. Not that I wouldn't have minded or anything but-'' he started until Kirito spoke ''It's fine Kyouji, we just had some business to take care of before we came here'' he said as he and Asuna sat down opposite him.

''So how has everything been since last week?'' Kirito asked ''Have you still been taking the prescribed medications?'' Kyouji smiled.

''Yes. Everything's actually been going great!'' he said ''As you can see, I got the 'all clear' yesterday to walk around without a straight jacket. Although the doctors said that I shouldn't take off the ankle restraints until the day of my trial'' he added shifting his feet to make a chain rattling sound to show that he was still bond by his feet.

''You look a lot better too'' Asuna said, Kyouji raised an eyebrow in surprise ''Do I?'' he asked running a hand through his hair ''I haven't noticed'' He then noticed the basket ''What's that?'' he asked.

''Oh, I almost forgot!'' Kirito said in shock ''We brought you a gift, sort of our way of saying 'thank you' for saving my life back at 'Eden's Tower'' he said as Asuna set the basket on the table ''A gift?'' Kyouji asked ''What is it?''

''There was a reason I wanted us to met in the cafeteria today'' Kirito said as his wife removed the cover ''Ta da!'' she exclaimed as she revealed the contents inside; three of her famous super spicy sandwiches along with two bottles, one labeled 'Mayonnaise' and the other 'Soy sauce'. Kyouji just couldn't believe his luck. His eyes winded before he smiled widely.

''Made them myself. Sauces and all'' Asuna revealed with a smile ''Try one'' she offered. Kyouji reached in and grabbed a sandwich. He waited before he took his first bite, he chewed while the couple waited for his reaction. Kyouji made a face and sound of enjoyment while his mouth was full and swallowed ''Man, that is a really good sandwich!'' he said smiling ''Wow Miss Kirigaya! You truly are an amazing cook! I can now see why Kazuto talk's about it so much'' he added as Asuna smiled at the praise and got out the other sandwiches for Kirito and herself.

''So how's things been since last week for you two?'' Kyouji asked nicely. Kirito and Asuna both tried to make something up to hide the fact that Yui came into the real world.

''Er, eventful'' Kirito said with an uneasy smile, Asuna sighed in relief. However, It didn't stop Kyouji's curiosity from keeping him from asking ''Hum? How so?'' he asked. Asuna preked up.

''Er, we, were...Were just visiting different lawyers for your triall Kyouji'' Asuna half-lied. They had been looking for decent lawyers since he first came to the institute but with everything between the Dubai party and the fact that Yui had recently came into the real world, they hadn't really had the time for the past few days. Kyouji's eyes widened a bit.

''I'm allowed a lawyer?'' he asked ''I though since this is a terrorism case, that I wasn't allowed a defense'' Kirito shook his head.

''No'' he corrected ''Me and Asuna both made it very clear to them that we wanted you to have a fair trial, and in fair trails, even the defendant is allowed a chance to defend themselves in court including the right to a defense attorney'' he explained ''Sugou on the other hand-'' he started.

''The king pig'' Kyouji muttered darkly before Kirito continued ''Sugou, on the other hand, is going for sentencing, not a trail. The government has already deemed him guilty in the eyes of the law and we've yet to hear of his planned punishment'' he said.

''Shame he won't be sentenced to death though'' said Asuna coldly ''There hasn't been an execution in Japan in almost 20 years. Not even for mass murderers'' she said. Kyouji just huffed somberly ''Look, I appreciate all that you're doing for me but...I really don't see the point'' he said glumly. The couple looked shocked at his words.

''What?'' asked Asuna ''But why?'' she asked, Kyouji sighed.

''Because I know that no matter what I say or do, I'll still most likely end up back in my old prison cell in Toshiba'' he started ''After all I've done, the people I've killed, the families I've ruined and torn apart because of my deeds. My past is painted with blood and suffering...Even if you can get me the best lawyer in Japan, my convictions in my last trail will come back to haunt me and if it's the same judge as before...He won't go easy on me. To me, a lawyer just seems like a waste of time and money. My life is over, I just know it!'' he said almost tearing up and looking down. Asuna reached out a hand to his on the table as he sobbed and shook lightly ''No you don't Kyouji''

''But I do!'' he almost yelled, bringing his head up to show red eyes from his tears ''And even if by some goddamn miracle that I come out of this an innocent man..Where will I go? How will I live?'' he asked ''Both my parents are dead, not like I miss 'em or anything'' he said bitterly ''...I had to kill my brother to save the world and I have no other family to turn to and I'm still under 18 years old so I still need a guardian of some sort, so I assume that I'll be sent over to an orphanage until my 18th birthday, then they'll just kick me out. And after that, I won't be able to find work. Because no one wants someone in their workplace who has once been sentenced to 45 to life for multi-murder and attempted rape...'' he paused and then gasped in shock '' Oh god...Asada'' he breathed as a tear fell out of his eyes from reflecting on his last encounter with Sinon. Kirito and Asuna tensed up a little but remained their posture ''Kouji-'' Kirito went to say but was, once again, Interrupted by Kyouji.

''I never wanted to become like my father'' he started in a deadpan stare ''Unlike my brother did...Dad and mom beat me every day until my entire body was numb. Father liked to collect belts, was his hobby'' he air quoted ''Heh, he used to keep a whole collection of them on the mantelpiece just above the kitchen table next to the backyard door. One could hang themselves with the amount he had up there...But he never wore them, oh no, not a single one, not even once. Heh, he had a 'Better' way to use them'' he continued as the couple listened ''If I ever did or said anything that pissed him or mom off in any way, he would drag me by the wrist to the kitchen to his collection and say...'Pick one boy' he imitated his father deep voice before Asuna gasped in her mouth in shock at the abuse Kyouji went through as a child ''And when I didn't answer right away, He would always add; 'Pick one now, boy or do I need to call your big brother down here to pick one for you!?' he imitated again ''Even though he's dead, I still remember his eyes; Cold as ice. I still remember his grip on the belt; Tight as a vice'' he paused to clench his hand together as if holding an invisible belt ''And I still remember the sheer force of his arm as I felt the lashings on my ass five to ten times with it, he ignored my cries of pain as if he'd gone temporarily deaf while he did it. It felt like my ass-cheeks we're on fire!... Afterward, he would throw me in the basement and lock the door without dinner, leaving me in the dark with rats as big as cats...That was almost every day of my life since six years old'' he said tearing up slightly ''I've watched 11 years worth of birthday parties through the keyhole of the attic! I didn't have one fucking Christmas present! But my brother? He was like an angel to them! He never was beaten, punished or even chewed out by them! Since the day I turned six, he has done nothing but encourage them to beat me senseless and on the rare occasions when he actually chose to get off his ass and help me, he did so little that he might as well have done nothing at all!'' he slammed his fist's on the table and teethed in the aftermath of his rage, his ankle restraints clanging as he calmed down. he breathed in and out slowly ''I used to think;...Was it something I did or said to make them do all that to me?'' he said ''If it was some kind of, lifetime punishment for just existing? Why did they hate me so much?!... Do you know what the definition of insanity is?'' he asked, they just sat and said nothing ''Its when you relive the same moment every day over and over again, expecting something to change but It never does...I know I'm not insane like all the others landed here...I'm just a professional. A professional in pain, I've been practicing on myself every day for the past 9 years. How did you think I got such high grades in medical school or why I wear long-sleeved shirts even though it's over fifty degrees?'' he asked them.

''What do you mean by that?'' Kirito asked.

Kyouji sighed before slowly rolling up the left sleeve to show several slit scars on his wrist. Asuna gasped in shock and covered her mouth before little trickles of tears ran down her cheeks as Kyouji showed his other scarred wrist on his right arm.

I didn't take a genius to tell that his childhood of abuse and suicide attempts were true.

''Can you two be 100% honest with me?'' he asked them.

''Yes'' Kirito answered, Kyouji waited what seemed like hours to ask his question as he fiddled at the crumbs of his sandwich on the table in front of him before he lifts his head up again.

''Am I a monster?'' he asked. Kirito looked to Asuna who nodded, Kirito put his hand on Kyouji shoulder ''You 'were' a monster before...Not now though...Now your just a boy how lost his way...Because you are to concerned with what has been and what will be'' Kirito spoke in wisdom as Kyouji listened ''If you look behind at your past too often then you'll never see what lies ahead for you in the future'' he finished.

''What future?'' asked Kyouji sarcastically ''As I said before; I have no home. I'll never get a job...I'll never get married or have children of my own'' he said ''Someone like me doesn't deserve all that. But you? Look at you! You're only 18 and you're rich and successful! You have a good home! You have a wife that practically worships the ground you walk upon! You even have a child on the way!'' Kyouji counted out, glancing briefly at Asuna's slightly expanded belly ''And what do I have? Six Ph.D.'s in medicine and a masters degree in science that's now been deemed useless because of my criminal record'' he sighed ''The best possible outcome for me will be...being a homeless man begging on the streets for change, eating food from garbage cans and sleeping in a cardboard box'' he said hopelessly. Asuna finally had enough. she grabbed Kyouji hands ''Now. You listen here, Kyouji Shinkawa!'' she said in a confident tone with a commanding face Kirito had only seen in SAO when she was the vice commander of the KOB. ''If there's one thing I learned in SAO; Its to do the best you can until the end. We 'WILL' win your case even if we have to hire the best, most expensive lawyer in Japan! And If the worst comes to it...Then you'll be living with us!'' she said with a nod, Kyouji eyes went wide ''Really? You two wouldn't mind that, even though I'll most likely ever be mooching on your home?!'' he asked ''Yeah, anyone who saves's my husband is welcome in my household'' she said with Kirito nodding in acceptance ''We have plenty of spare rooms for you'' he assured. Kyouji was holding back tears as he reached over the table and gave Asuna a hug.

''Miss Kirigaya. You are many things, Thank you'' he said in gratitude as they all came in for a group hug "Don't mention it. And please, just call me Asuna" Asuna said as the bell rang and two officers came from behind Kyouji with batons.

''Well, I guess that's all the time we have'' Kyouji smiled as he got up ''Goodbye, see you at the trail'' he waved to them as he was escorted out of the room by his guards. The couple turned to leave to the car park before Kirito got an Idea.

''Hey, I think I know just the person now who will be perfect for Kyouji's defense, the one lawyer we haven't been to about it yet'' he said.

''Who?'' Asuna asked, Kirito smirked ''The same one who got Sugou a triple life sentence in Toshiba with no parole in the case involving you'' he said, Asuna smirked back ''Call it'' she said, Kirito got his phone out and dialed the number, it rang for a moment before the click ''Hello. Sakamoto Law office's'' said the voice of a man.

''Hello...Thinker, We may need your help again'' Kirito replied.

 **Annnnd done! Finally! that took some time. Sorry for the delays. Anyway. Stick around for more and see who it ends for Kyouji and Sugou. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. Thinker

**Hi everyone. I wanted to bring in another SAO character that I thought would be prefect for this kind of scenario. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tokyo, Japan 23rd of February 2027, 10:30am**

Kirito and Asuna where driving up to the Yukki manor with Yui to introduce her to Asuna's parents and to drop her off their while they go and see and old friend about a Defense attorney for Kyouji. Yesterday, after their visit to Kyouji at the institute they went back to the Kirigaya residence to pick up Yui to find that she and Kirito parents were looking through a photo book of Kirito's and Suguha's childhood. Kirito had to drag Yui away from it before she saw anything too embarrassing about himself. Nonetheless however, Yui had gotten on really well with her grandparents, they said that she was 'As good as gold and better' while they we're away. Asuna was really happy for Yui, now the time had come to show her her own side of the family. Kirito showed his pass to the guard before the gates opened letting him in. The family of three walked up to the mansion with Yui in between them holding their hand.

''Wow!'' Yui breathed in the sight ''This house is really beautiful!'' Asuna smiled.

''It's a mansion Yui'' she told her ''It like a much bigger house, only with more rooms and bathrooms''

''But why?'' Yui asked ''Why not just have a normal house?'' Kirito smiled.

''Because Yui, some people need more space then others for different reasons'' he explained before Nazio opened the door to greet them.

''Ah, Miss Yukki. You have returned'' he bowed ''And hello to you good sir'' he greeted Kirito before looking down to see Yui who hid behind Kirito's leg in shyness ''And who might this be?'' he asked.

''She is our daughter Yui'' Asuna revealed. Nazio's eyes widened to a size relating to dinner plates ''Oh, well er...'' He shook his head ''Er, the mistress is in her study if your looking for her'' he said allowing them in.

''Now Yui, I'll call you in when we're ready'' Asuna said before Yui nodded and waited by the hallway causing Asuna to worry, Kirito noticed the anguish on her face ''Hey, you alright?'' he asked. Asuna looked to him ''I just though; What if mother doesn't like her or vice versa?!'' she started to panic ''What if mom say's or does something that'll make Yui cry?!'' she shook slightly. Kirito put an arm around her ''Hey, don't think like that. I know your mother isn't the most understanding person ever but she's more or less grown accustomed to our love and even gave us her blessing in marriage'' he looked her in the eyes ''and beside's, we already told her about her when she was an AI right?'' he asked.

''I guess so'' Asuna nodded ''Your right, lets do this'' she said as they walked into the study to find Kyouko sitting alone typing away at her laptop as they walked up to her desk. Kyouko looked up to see them and smiled warmly.

''My little angel!'' she said as she got up and embraced her daughter ''Kazuto, my boy'' she greeted him with another hug.

''Good morning mom'' Asuna said with a smile before she looked around ''Where's dad?'' she asked.

''He went out golfing with Kazuto's father to teach him the game'' Kyouko replied ''He'll be back in the afternoon'' Kirito pouted ''Oh that's a shame, we intended this to be a surprise for both you and dad'' he said, Kyouko looked to him ''Surprise?'' she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh yeah'' Asuna smiled uneasily ''Mom...We have someone we'd like you to meet'' she said nervously. Kyouko smiled ''Oh, very well then. Send them right in'' she said from her desk. Kirito walked out of the room and came back later with Yui. Kyouko looked a little confused ''A child?'' she asked him. Kirito shook his head as Yui sat down on the couch beside Kyouko's desk ''Not just any child mom'' he said pointing to Yui ''This is Yui...Your granddaughter'' he revealed.

Kyouko's mouth stood open in shock at the sudden development while Asuna shut her eyes for a moment as if anticipating her mother to go completely ballistic. But she didn't hear her say anything, instead she heard the sound of high heeled shoes walking toward Yui's direction. Asuna opened her eyes slightly to see her mother standing over Yui by the couch in a seemingly cold stare. Kyouko then knelt down to face her granddaughter.

''So'' she said ''Your the one my daughters been telling me about recently. The one who helped her husband save her from ALFhiem and Sugou, I'm I correct?'' she asked Yui who fiddled with her fingers nervously before answering ''Yes grandma. That's true'' she said before burying her face in her hands. Kyouko huffed ''Shy one, isn't she?'' she asked them while getting close to Yui, Kyouko then raised her hand, in a panicked moment, Asuna thought that she was going to hit her but then Kyouko softly put that hand on Yui's shoulder causing her to look up to see her changing her cold expression for a gentle soft expression while smiling down on her.

''Come now little one. Don't be afraid of me...I'm your grandmother' after all aren't I?' Kyouko said. Yui smiled widely and leaped into her arms ''Grandma!'' she cheerfully exclaimed, taking her by surprise but she eventually gave into the hug. Kirito smiled while Asuna sighted in relief ''See, I told you she would understand'' he smirked.

''There's something else we need from you'' Asuna said ''Something important''

Kyouko held Yui in her arms ''And what would that be?'' she asked.

''We need you to babysit her while me and Kirito talk to someone about some legal issues with an old friend'' Asuna explained ''Can you do this for us?''

''Why, I'd be honored to sweetheart'' Kyouko said happily moving a hand through Yui's hair making her giggle. Kirito handed her the bottle of pills and instructed her to make sure Yui takes one after lunch ''If she must'' Kyouko said before they bid them goodbye and left the manor.

 **11am**

''Do you really think we can rely on him to help us?'' Asuna asked her husband as he parked outside the Sakamoto law office building were their old Friend and fellow SAO survivor 'Thinker' works as a lawyer. Thinker was the commander of SAO's largest guild; 'The Aincrad liberation Force'. They met him when they came to Floor 1 to find clues about Yui's past. Then 'Yulier' his second in command who became his wife in the real world soon after the game was cleared, came to them at Sasha's orphanage to request their help in rescuing him from a hidden dungeon under the black iron palace. He was grateful for their help and said that he owed them one before they left back to floor 22.

''I'd like to think so'' Kirito said ''Don't forget; he helped us before'' he added. That was true, Thinker has helped Asuna and Kirito before. When Asuna came to at the hospital, Kirito went to him on behalf of her family to press charges on Sugou for his actions after the ALFhiem incident, which they won the case and got Sugou a triple life sentence in Toshiba prison with no parole.

''That was different'' Asuna said as the walked in past the doors to the reception area ''He had his own reasons for wanting to put Sugou in prison, but this is far more complex that that. Kyouji had already been convicted in a previous case and didn't finish his sentence. If he finds out about that then he might-'' she started before Kirito spoke up ''Listen, I'm sure that with a little good faith and reasoning, he'll be sure to help Kyouji'' he said ''Just trust me'' he added before Asuna nodded and they walked up to the desk.

''Good morning and welcome to Sakamoto law offices'' the receptionist greeted them ''How may I help you today?''

''Ah yes, we have an appointment with a Mr Miyanshi please'' Kirito said with a smile. The receptionist looked at her computer for a moment.

''Ah yes, Mr Miyanshi's office is down the hallway, up the stairs and second door to the right'' she instructed. the couple bowed in gratitude before they walked along the building, following the instructions the receptionist gave them. after a couple of minutes they found the door with the inscription in gold:

 **Mr Ryusei Miyanshi**

 **Defense and Prosecution Attorney**

 **P.H.D in Law and Criminology**

Kirito held Asuna's hand before knocking on the oak door four times. ''Come in'' said the voice of a man from the other side, they entered the room to find a man with short, wavy umber-brown hair and brown eyes. he wore a black businessman suit with a Teal tie making it stand out sitting by a desk filled with paperwork and files under a computer with even more files inside a bookcase behind him as he looked up to see the couple.

''Kirito! Asuna!'' he happily exclaimed ''It's been so long since I last saw you both!'' he walked up to them from behind his desk and shook their hands in sequence.

''Yes, it has Thinker. Much to long'' Kirito said as Thinker shook his hand.

''Oh please, do sit down'' he gestured for them to sit on the two chairs opposite his desktop facing the main chairs direction. The couple took their seat's with Thinker sitting on the chair facing them from the desk that was now separating them.

''So, How's thing been since the last time we spoke?'' Thinker asked.

''It's been eventful'' Asuna said with a soft smile. Kirito held her hand ''Do you wanna tell him?'' he asked her, she nodded.

''I'm pregnant'' she revealed holding her tummy, Thinker smiled ''Oh, Congratulations!'' the said.

''How's everything with Yulier?'' Kirito asked ''Oh she's fine, fine'' Thinker said with a smile ''And little Haru's doing great too'' he said showing them a portrait on his desk of a happy baby Boy with Thinkers hair and Yuliers sky-blue eyes playing with a rattle with a dummy in his mouth.

''Awww!'' Asuna and Kirito both gushed with delight in unison at the sight.

''Anyway, back to business then'' Thinker said as he opened a draw in his desk rummaging through it to find something ''You know I was really surprised to get your call Kazuto'' he added before he got out some paperwork from the draw and a pen.

''So, who do we sue this time?'' he asked. Kirito shook his head ''Oh no Thinker. We're not here to prosecute someone this time, this time we're here to see you about the defense of a friend of ours on this case at hand'' he explained. Thinker nodded ''Oh I see'' he said before writing down on his paperwork ''And the clients name is?'' he asked.

''Kyouji Shinkawa'' Asuna said before Thinker wrote down that name. Asuna sighed in relief that he didn't know him by name.

''Okay, so what is he accused of?'' he then asked ''Terrorism'' Kirito said, Thinkers eyes widened a bit as he looked back up to face them.

''Terrorism?'' he asked ''But, but, I though that by Japanese law; terrorism case's aren't entitled to a defense attorney'' he said.

''No'' Asuna said sitting up in her chair ''We've already been to the government demanding a fair trail for him, they said that he has entitlement to a defense for this case'' she finished. Thinker paused in shock for a moment before snapping out of it ''I see'' he said continuing his paperwork ''And do you have any evidence that may prove the client innocent?'' he asked. Kirito nodded ''We have witnesses for the defense to give statements'' he said.

''And who are these witnesses?'' Thinker asked.

''Us!'' they both said in unison, making Thinker widened his eyes slightly ''You two yourselves want to appear as witnesses for Kyouji's defense in court?'' he asked them. They both nodded ''But if that's true, then how come the client isn't here himself to vouch for you two?'' he asked.

''Because Shinkawa is currently being held in a private institute until his court date in six days time, where he's being held for treatments for PTSD due to an abusive childhood'' Kirito explained. Thinker just nodded and wrote something down in his paperwork.

''Very well'' he muttered before booting up his computer ''Lets take a look at the clients background check for any past convictions'' he said as the scree lit up. Asuna panicked for a moment as Thinker typed away on the keyboard and shifted his mouse to bring up Kyouji's Bio on the government records. he looked along down the page and while before frowning and humming in disappointment and shaking his head ''Um, um, um'' he hummed.

''What is is Thinker?'' asked Kirito. Thinker looked to the couple ''It say's here that in December 2025, Kyouji Shinkawa was convicted of Multi-murder and attempted rape alongside his elder brother Shouichi Shinkawa in a case involving the VRMMO game ''Gun Gale Online'' where they killed high ranking players while they were diving using a deadly poison known as 'Succinylcholine'' Thinker read out load from the page ''the two key members from the 'Death gun' group we're arrested and sent to Toshiba prison for 45 years to life of their crimes while a third member was still wanted by police'' he finished as he looked away from his screen and put his hands together in a business like matter with a frown on his face ''You see...I really can't see myself defending a client with this kind of background. A man who takes pleasure in taking the lives of others and ruining families! With all due respect; I simply can't help him...Kyouji's record deems him as a monster, it just doesn't seem right'' Thinker somberly said before Kirito spoke up.

''No!'' he argued ''Kyouji's a changed man! He's not a monster'' he said.

''Really?'' Thinker raised a eyebrow ''And what makes you think that Kirito?''

 **''Because he saved my life!''** Kirito yelled slamming his fist's down on his desk making Thinker's eyes widened in surprise ''He, he, saved you?'' he stuttered his question. Kirito nodded as he slowly sat back down ''Yes, Kyouji Shinkawa saved my life...I'm still alive because of him...My child is gonna grow up knowing who its father is because of him, If he didn't switch the poison with a Sedative back at 'Eden's tower' then I wouldn't be here today and you all would have been Sugou's blind, submissive slaves...I, I owe him'' Kirito said with emotion. Asuna nodded in agreement ''It's true'' she said. Thinker though for a moment. ''I don't understand though, just how exactly did he save your life?'' he asked.

Both Kirito and Asuna took turns to explain the whole story to him from their points of view about how Sugou Nobuyuki escaped from Toshiba along with 500 other convicts and formed the terrorist group 'The Holy Empire' with the plot to inslave humanity through a mind control drive powered by Boreilium and how Kyouji was in fact a key member of that group but turned ally to Kirito by saving his life from public execution from Sugou, and played a major part in the battle of Pingowy Island leading to the total annihilation of 'The Holy empire' and the re-capture of Sugou Nobuyuki. Thinker listened earnestly while taking everything down in his notebook.

''Even so Kazuto, This statement still isn't enough foundation to turn the case into the client's favor if he was already infuriated with that group even if he betrayed them'' he said ''I just can't see how-'' he started before Asuna slammed her fist down on the desk ''Please Thinker! All we ask is that you give him a chance to roam free and show everyone just how different he is now'' she pleaded. Thinker shook his head. ''I'm sorry but I-'' he started again before Asuna spoke again ''Don't give us that bullshit! You still owe us for the what we did for you at the Floor 1 dungeon and now we're cashing in on it!'' she argued.

Thinker frowned ''I helped you two put Sugou away the first time'' he reminded them ''I thought that would have made us even''

''Half-Even Thinker'' Kirito said ''We all know the real reason why you wanted Sugou put away, it had nothing to do with us...We knew that Yulier was one of the 300 SAO survivors that he kidnapped in ALO-'' he started.

 **''Enough!''** Thinker yelled at him.

''No! This time your going to listen!'' Kirito yelled back ''You didn't put Sugou away just to help me or Asuna, you put him away to help yourself! So your debt to us is still to be satisfied!'' he finished. Thinker was shaking slightly in fury.

''You're really pushy sometimes...Black swordsman'' Thinker muttered through gritted teeth before he calmed down ''But alas, you are right. I do still owe you for saving my life and I always pay my debts. Besides, how can I honer my reputation if I don't uphold my beliefs to help those in need...Kyouji may be a convicted felon but a client is still a client'' Thinker thought for a moment. The couple waited anxiously for his answer.

''Okay'' he finally said ''I'll defend his case'' he smiled softly, the couple smiled to each-other in gratitude ''Thank you Thinker'' Asuna said

''But'' Thinker said ''I have a couple of conditions for my services''

''Name them'' Kirito said.

''First, I want a private Interview with the client before his trail to gather more information to use a further evidence'' he said.

''Done, we can arrange that with the institute'' Kirito said.

''Secondly'' Thinker leaned back in his chair ''In a case like this; dispute any form of defense I can put up, chances are Kyouji won't have much favor from the jury in the final vote'' he explained making the couple lower their heads ''Unless-'' Thinker smiled making them lift their heads again ''The jury could render his previous convictions inconsequential if you two can get an important government figure to appear in court in his defense and endorse him as a reformed, solid citizen'' he explained.

Then it hit Kirito: Seijirou Kikuoka!

''I know just the person'' Kirito smiled.

''Very well'' Thinker said '' And one more thing...My services won't be cheap'' he said ''Lawyering is a business after all, not a charity'' he reminded them. Asunn gulped slightly as Kirito spoke ''I'm sure we'll pay any price you want. Money is no object'' he said. Thinker smiled warmly.

''Good'' he said before he show them out the office ''I expect a call from you soon about a date of a private Interview the my client. But until then, I bid you both good day!'' he waved them goodbye.

''Nice talking with you Thinker'' Kirito said ''Tell Yulier we said 'Hello' ok?'' he asked.

''I will, I shall see you at the court!'' he said before closing the door leaving the couple to make their way out of the building.

''See, I told you he'd agree to help us'' Kirito said.

''Yeah but It was a close call though, bringing up Yulier to him'' said Asuna ''You can't always count on a gamble to get your way all the time'' she added as they got in the car.

''Well, It's like I always say; when the chips are down, always raise the pot'' Kirito smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot back into the driveway ''Beside, if plan B failed I had a plan C'' he added, Asuna looked at him confused ''What was plan C gonna be?'' she asked.

''To kick the crap out of him until he agreed to help us'' Kirito smirked before Asuna chuckled.

 **And their, the end of the chapter. Stick around of the next one next week. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	11. Sora's birthday surprise

**'Ello fans and followers! Before you read this chapter, theirs a couple of things I need to address with you all. One, I want to thank all of you because 'The Big New's story has now racked up over 10,000 views! So, I personally want to thank you all for taking the time to read my work and following and to favorite them. Second, I'm sorry to say that my future Ed Edd and Eddy story has hit a writers block epidemic and will be delayed until further notice. Anyway, I'd better not take up anymore of your time, Read this next chapter and enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, 26th of Febuary 2027**

The last three days flew by rather uneventfully. Yui had already met her other two grandpas. When Kirito and Asuna came back from their appointment at Thinkers office, they found that Shouzou and Yukito had returned from their golfing trip and where playing with Yui.

 **Flashback to the 23rd**

Kirito and Asuna drove past the Yukki manor's gates and walked into the manor.

''Mom, Yui, we're back!'' Asuna called out to them. No answer.

''Maybe she took her into the city'' Kirito suggested with a shrug. It was then they heard a sound coming from the door to the lobby to their left. It sounded like laughter, a child's and an adults. Kirito opened the door to find his father Yukito on all four giving Yui a piggy back ride with the child gigging and Yukito chuckling.

''Yay! Grandpa horsey!'' she exclaimed while Shouzou and Kyouko sat down sipping coffee, smiling at the scene until Yukito turned to face the couple ''Oh son, Asuna! You're back so soon?'' he asked awkwardly.

''Father?'' Kirito asked while Asuna smiled ''Awww, I guess the old soldiers still got some spring in him to give his granddaughter a piggyback ride!'' she gushed. Yukito frowned.

''Who are you calling old?'' he asked as he set Yui down ''Mommy! Daddy!'' she run to them and leaped into Asuna's arms.

''I see you met you other grandpa's'' she said, Yui nodded ''Aha. Grandpa's the best. They took me to the park and gave me ice cream!'' she told them. Yukito smiled ''Yes. When me and Shouzou here came back from golf, we found Kyouko having lunch with Yui, she told us that she was you're daughter'' he looked to Kyouko who nodded in conformation ''At first we were confused'' started Shouzou ''But then Kyouko said that she was adopted, that you found her while in SAO'' he added whille he ruffled Yui hair making her giggle.

''I still don't get this whole VR thing'' Yukito said ''How can It be a thing?'' he added. Kirito smiled ''Remind me to introduce him to ALFhiem someday'' he whispered to his wife.

 **Present** **day**

Kirito hummed merrily to himself as he washed the dishes after the family had lunch while Yui was upstairs in her room playing with her toys. He just had a sense of contentment today. He stopped when he felt a hand snake its way up his chest from behind.

''You know Kirito'' said the seductive voice of his wife ''I never knew that you'd be this great with kids'' she finished as Kirito blushed in surprise when she put her hand under his shirt and felt up his 8 pack.

''Er...yeah, I need to be'' he replied turning around as his wife let him go ''As her father, I need to remain as her role model through pretty much all her life. Otherwise she might grow up resenting me as a parent and I don't want that. I want both Yui and the baby to have that perfect family that I never had'' he said lovingly. Asuna smiled ''Aww Kirito that's soo sweet!'' she then smiled seductively ''And sexy'' she added as she unbuttoned the two first buttons on her blouse, showing her cleavage making Kirito blush deeply. Asuna walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

''You know, we haven't tried it on the table yet'' she whispered in his ear. Kirito widened his eyes ''But what if-'' he started.

''It's okay, Yui's preoccupied with her toys and the walls are sound-proof in the house, so she won't hear us'' she said with a wink.

''Maybe but w-'' Kirito argued.

''Oh Kirito. Don't forget all the times you've advanced on me during our marriage'' Asuna reminded him ''During our honeymoon, The bedroom, the shower...the car one time-'' she counted before Kirito spoke up.

''Shut up!'' he said. Cheeks red with embarrassment ''Those times we're different. You weren't pregnant back then and that one time with the car, The song on the radio got me horny and you sucked me off while I was still driving!'' he almost yelled.

''Still, you seem to really enjoy it'' Asuna said with a smirk ''You already made two rap tracks recently about how much you love it and the lyrics were quite...explicit'' she added. Kirito rolled his eyes.

''Regardless, I don't want us to hurt the baby. We both need to be careful until after your labour date'' he said with concern. Asuna sighed in slight disappointment and felt her stomach ''Yeah, I guess you're right'' she said but smiled soon after ''While we're on the subject; What are we going to name it?'' she asked him.

Kirito didn't know how to reply at first. They'd been so distracted with recent events that they didn't really have many opportunities to come up with names. He rubbed the back of his neck ''Well...I really haven't decided on a name yet'' he confessed ''I've got a few ideas but I'm just putting them on hold right now'' he said.

''Okay, I guess I haven't really thought about names too'' Asuna said as Kirito emptied the sink after he cleaned the last dish and took off his gloves ''Well, I suppose there's no rush into it. We still have a few months ahead of us so we have plenty of time'' she added as Kirito held her close.

''How about me make a pact between us'' he suggested, Asuna listened ''If its a boy, I'll name it. And if its a girl, You can name it. Sound fair?'' he asked. Asuna nodded while smiling ''Sounds good to me'' she said before they kissed passionately.

''Eeeewwww!'' said the voice of Yui from the doorway to the right. The couple turned to see their daughter with a disgusted look ''Mommy! Daddy! Stop being gross!'' she childishly scolded them. The couple only giggled.

"So much for being preoccupied" Asuna thought as they broke free from thier embrace and she buttoned her blouse back up.

 **That afternoon at the dicey cafe**

''Okay Klien'' said Kirito ''Make sure those balloons don't fall down on him as soon as he, Gonishi and Sinon enter the bar!'' he pointed to Klien as he fixed the balloons around the empty tables for Sora's 8th and Yui's 4th joined birthday party. Sora was really depressed when Yui disappeared from ALO. So Kirito and the gang decided to throw his a surprise party to cheer him up and to reintroduce him to Yui in the real world.

''You got it bro!'' he called back.

''Asuna, Anaya! Make sure Sora and Yui get first dibbs on the buffet. That mean's you stay clear Eiji!'' he called to the two girls that were setting up trays of party food on the tables.

''Aww man!'' Eiji said in a pout.

''Got it!'' Asuna called back.

'' _Da!''_ Anaya called as well.

''Silica, Nagata, Lizbeth! Make sure the presents are stacked up nicely. No small ones under the big ones'' he called to the three by the large stack of presents for both Sora and Yui. They nodded.

''Agil! No alcohol under any circumstances!'' he said to the man behind the bar.

''Don't need to tell me twice'' he replied before Kirito turned his head to the others then checked his watch.

''Okay, Gonishi and Asada should be here any minute'' he said while Eiji looked out the window ''Try any second. I see them coming up the alleyway!'' he warned them before he ran to his position under the table.

''Oh god, Quick! Everyone hide!'' he said before everyone ran and hid behind anything while Kirito ducked under his table with Asuna and Yui ''Anaya. Switch off the lights!'' Suguha whispered to her. Anaya flicked off the switch and run to Eiji's position ready.

''Ready to meet Sora in the real world Yui?'' Asuna whispered to her daughter. Yui smiled ''Yes mommy'' she whispered back.

''Well be ready'' Kirito whispered ''I'll signal you for when we're ready'' he instructed. Yui nodded as they waited.

The door opened as Gonishi and Asada guided a blindfolded Sora into the cafe.

''Where are we big brother?'' he asked as Asada begun to remove the blindfold.

''Okay'' Gonishi said ''1...2...3!'' He counted as Asada removed the blindfold of Sora's eyes before the light flicked back on.

' **'Surprise!''** everyone except Yui jumped out as confetti flew everywhere in all directions under a large banner held up on the ceiling saying **'Happy Birthday Sora-'** with the other part still covered. Sora jumped a little in surprise ''Ahh!'' he cried as he recovered.

''Happy Birthday Sora!'' Gonishi said as Asada stood by him.

''Wow!'' Sora exclaimed in amazement ''You did this for me?'' he asked. Everyone nodded. Sora just looked around at all the decorations, The balloons, the banner, a piñata shaped like a Frenzy boar from ALO hung on the ceiling above the dance floor and the food table with a large chocolate cake with 12 candles on it in the middle. He looked puzzled.

''Wait A minute! Why are there '12' candles on the cake?'' he asked ''I'm turning eight!'' he reminded them. Kirito smiled as he put an arm around him.

''Well because, there's someone else's birthday were celebrating today'' he explained ''And we thought that we'd add up the candles to equal the two children's ages rather then making two cakes at once'' he added while everyone nodded in agreement. Sora tilted his head.

''Huh?'' he asked ''Who's birthday is it?'' Kirito and Asuna smiled.

''Oh someone we bumped into on the way here'' he said as Yui came into view from behind the table ''Hi Sora!'' she chimed. Sora turned to her and just stared at her mouth agape. He looked like he was about to cry. His eyes started to water and his breathing was getting rugged ''Yui?!'' he asked in disbelief, tears still running out of his eyes. Yui smiled and nodded.

''Yui!'' he cried in happiness as he ran to her and hugged her for all she's worth. the crowd awed as the two children embraced.

''But...I don't understand'' Sora said as he pulled away ''I saw you disappear in ALO'' he said.

''Yes Sora. The AI part of Yui is gone but Yui is human now'' Asuna said smiling ''So you two can play IRL as well as in ALO'' she added.

''Call it a present from all of us'' Gonishi said ''So today, we decided to celebrate both you're birthdays at once before me and Asada fly to Paris tomorrow for our concert!'' he added as Agil tore of the conceled part of the banner to reveal 'Happy Birthday Sora and Yui!' before Sora run to Gonishi and gave him a hug.

''I love you guys! You're the best people ever!'' he exclaimed ''This is the best birthday ever!'' he added.

''Oh, we're not done yet'' Asada said as Kathy walked into the room holding the Chocolate cake with all the candles lit while everyone sang:

 _''Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday Sora and Yui!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!''_

They all clapped for them as Kathy set down the cake in front of Sora and Yui.

''Now make a wish dears and blow out the candles!'' Asuna said as Lizbeth held the video camrea to capture this moment. Sora and Yui smiled to eachother and closed thier eyes together for a moment before the both blew out the candles. Kirito smiled.

''I can probably guess what they wished for'' he whispered to Asuna who smiled in return.

Afterwards, Asuna took off all the candles and sat the cake down on a separate table ready for her to cut the slices for everyone after they've each given their presents to the kids. First was Klien who Asuna mentally vowed to disembowel with the knife she was using if he gave them something inappropriate.

But to her assurance. His gifts turned out to be two really cute whale plushies, one for each of them.

''Thank you'' Asuna said as she handed him his slice ''No sweat Asuna. I know how much Yui loves whales'' Klien said as he walked past.

The next gifts were from Lizbeth; A silver necklace for with a sword crosspiece for Yui and a replica dagger for Sora.

Silica was next; A scale model of Pina and a picture of Yggdrasil for Sora.

Suguha and Kouichirou gave Yui a new flower bonnet like the one her Pixie form wore and a new T-shirt for Sora.

Gonishi and Asada gave Yui a Cherry red Ipod and a Blue Ipod for Sora.

''Your parents will show you how they work Yui'' Asada said before they walked to Asuna to get their cake.

Nagata gave them both a toy robot of his own design and make each.

Agil gave Yui a snow-globe which contained a small scale model of The World tree of Arun and a much smaller model the castle of Aincrad floating around it. He gave Sora a new pack of rare Pokemon cards. Sora told Yui in ALO that he was a huge fan of Pokemon.

Last but not least was Eiji and Anaya's gifts.

''Now, Unlike everyone else here apart from Anaya, I haven't known you two for very long but nonetheless , I hope you two will like these'' Eiji said as he handed the kids two long, thick packages. they tore of the wrapping paper to reveal two bottles of pink hard candies. Kirito looked shocked.

''Yuna was very fond of these. I saw them as I was walking passed the candy store in the mall yesterday and they reminded me of her. I wanted you two have them, for her'' he confessed as Anaya held his hand and everyone awed in remorse for him before Anaya handed Yui her gift ''I had to make sure it was okay with Eiji before I gave this to you'' she said before Yui opened the box to see a very old-fashioned dolly with a smiley-face in a pure red and white dress. Yui held it close ''Who is she?'' she asked.

''That's Sasha'' Anaya replied ''She was mine when I was little _Devushka._ Shewas all I could salvage from ruins of Inn back in Siberia. I'm too old for her now so I wanted you to have her. You can rename her anything else if you want to'' she said. Yuk shook her head "Na-ah, I like Sasha"She said before hugging her thankfully ''Thank you, Aunt Anaya'' she said. Anaya gave Sora a record of her Violin recordings.

"Awesome! Thank you miss Lakandavich" Sora thanked her.

"You're welcome Sora" Anaya said "Do you play musical instrument?" She then asked. Sorta paused.

"Erhm...I'm more into dance then music IRL. But I can play the fiddle in Alfhiem!" He answers. Anaya look puzzled.

"What is Alfhiem?" She asked. Everyone looked at Eiji awkwardly.

"She's never played ALO before?" Whispered Suguha to him. Eiji shrugged.

"She's never even used a VR nervegear before" he replied. They looked back at Anaya for a moment.

"Well then" Klien said " I think you need to save up for a new Amusphere and a copy of ALO for her" he said.

"I'm working on that" Eiji said.

''And now its our turn'' Kirito said as he and Asuna put a large, wide box on the table. Sora and Yui stared at it oddly before tearing away the wrapping paper and opened the lid to see four foam sword replicas. One was Kirito's Elucidator, the other was the Dark Repulser, another was Asuna's lambent Light Rapier and the last was the Excalibur.

''Wow!'' Yui exclaimed as she picked up the Lambent Light.

''Cool!'' Sora breathed holding the Excalibur.

''Now that you two can play in the real world, we decided to have our swords from SAO and ALO foam replicated for you two to spar together'' Kirito explained. Suguha smiled.

''I'd be happy to give you two some pointers on sword-fighing from my kendo days'' she offered.

''Yay! Daddy said that I would make a Fine swords-woman one day'' Yui said while Sora still marveled the Excalibur ''Hey look Big brother! I'm holding the Excalibur!'' he called out to Gonishi proudly.

The party progressed smoothly with the eating of the cake that Anaya made surprising everybody as everyone first thought that Asuna made it. Some tried their best not to say that her cooking reviled Asuna's, even Eiji had to stop himself from smirking as Anaya gave a proud look at Asuna's jealousy in order to avoid getting slapped around by Kirito Who held his tongue too. After that, they played some party games. Twister, which resulted in Klein and Lizbeth getting stuck in a 'suggestive position' over time which in turn cause everyone except from Yui and Sora to laugh that their embarrassment. Pin the tail on the donkey, which Sora accidentally pricked Eijis hand and the piñata as Kirito almost knocked out Nagata with the bat while being blindfolded mistaking his head for the pinata. After all that, Gonishi was now jocking away at the disco as everyone danced to different tunes that he played as Asuna and Asada watched from the bar.

''Oh Asuna. You and Kazuto really made Sora's day a special one'' she thanked her. Asuna smiled.

''Of course. Sora and Yui both deserve the best of everything and it's our duty to make it so for them'' she smiled as she watched Sora and Yui laugh as they played happily.

''They really are perfect just as they are, aren't they?'' Asada asked.

''Yeah. I wouldn't want them to change for anything. They make such good friends'' Asuna said as the sat in silence for a moment.

''Maybe in the future...they could even be something more'' Asada smiled as Asuna widened her eye a little. She the looked back at her daughter with Sora and imagined them as young adults dancing romantically. She then shook her head and smiled.

''Maybe'' she said ''If Yui can come into the real world as a human, I'm willing to believe anything is possible'' she said before her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D;

Seijirou.

''Oh, I got to take this call, be right back'' she said as she walked into the girls bathroom to take the call ''Hello?''

''Mrs Kirigaya. We need you and Kazuto over at the Ocean turtle tomorrow morning'' Said Seijirou on the other end.

''Why?'' she asked. Seijirou paused for a moment and sighed.

''We need Kazuto to interrogate Sugou'' he replied causing Asuna to widened her eyes in shock.

 **And done! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Review and follow my profile and stories. Until next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	12. Interrogation

**Hi fans! Here is the next chapter for you all to read! Also, I'm thinking of creating a Wattpad account to upload my stories on. Let me know in the review's what you think about that! Anyway, lets not delay the point. So sit back, relax and read!xxxooo**

 **Ocean Turtle, near the Izu islands in the Pacific ocean, February 27th, 2027**

The JDSF helicopter flew across the seemingly endless bed of clear, blue water on its way to the Ocean Turtle, a top secret facility under JDSF control that was build under unknown purposes. However, for two of the helicopters occupants; Kazuto and Asuna Kirigaya, it was where their greatest enemy Sugou Nobuyuki was being held for interrogation for a confession for his association with the Ku Klux Klan. Asuna told Kirito about the call from Seijirou for them to come to the Ocean turtle to Interrogate Sugou as the latter claimed that he would speak only to him about it. He said that it would be a good opportunity to asked Seijirou to appear in court to endorse Kyouji as a reformed citizen. So they left Yui with Eiji and Anaya to bond with them and took a helicopter from Rath's branch in Roppongi.

''We're coming up to the Ocean turtle now!'' called the pilot as the couple looked from their side of the helicopter to see a large ship that appeared to be in the shape of an Egyptian style pyramid except the shell area was black instead of a sandy color.

''What I wanna know is, Why is It called the ocean turtle?'' Kirito asked with a slight frown ''It looks nothing fucking like a turtle!''

''Looks more like a pyramid'' Asuna said in agreement ''Whoever came up with the name needs to have is brain examined''

''Come to think of it, I don't even think the person has even seen a turtle in his life'' Kirito said, the pilot smiled.

''That shell is made up out of solar panels'' he informed them ''And that head shaped like a Turtles head is the command center'' he added. The couple looked at it ''Look's more like a pig's head to me'' Kirito muttered. The helicopter flew over to the back of the ship where a helipad could be seen. they ascended down until the helicopter landed softly on the pad, the couple along with three JDSF soldiers exited onto the ships ground. Kirito and Asuna walked over to a tall, muscular man in a suit waiting by the entrance.

''First Lieutenant Nakanishi, at your service'' he saluted them ''May I see your papers?'' he asked. Kirito handed him the papers of authorization. Nakanishi inspected them ''What is your business here?'' he asked Kirito as he handed the papers back to him.

''Lieutenant Colonel Seijirou Kikuoka is expecting us to assist on the interrogation of Sugou Nobuyuki'' Kirito answered as Asuna nodded. Nakanishi softly smiled and shook his hand ''Well then, best not keep him waiting then. If you two will follow me'' he then lead them inside the ship and passed the security checkpoints. As they walked, Asuna noticed some weird devices that looked like VR headsets attached to what looked like hospital beds. It unsettled her a little.

''I wonder what they're working on here''' she whispered to her husband.

''It's probably not our concern honey. We're here for Sugou, remember?'' he replied. Asuna nodded as they continued to walk until they reached a room with many computer monitors and people typing away at them. In the middle of the room, a tall figure stood back turned from the three. Nakanishi cleared his throat and saluted.

''Lieutenant Colonel'' he said ''The Kirigaya's are here as requested''

The figure turned around to reveal himself as Seijirou Kikuoka, Kirito and Asuna's 'friend' in the Japanese government and head-agent of the Japanese GLA cell. He wore a dark blue Kimono and matching slippers instead of his usual suit and tie. He however still wore his glasses. He smiled as he saw the couple.

''Thank you Lieutenant, you're dismissed'' Seijirou saluted him back. Nakanishi bowed respectfully and left without a word.

''Good morning Mr Kirigaya and Mrs Kirigaya'' Seijirou greeted the two agents while bowing.

''Good morning Mr Kikuoka'' said Asuna as Kirito chuckled a bit at Sejirou's choice of attire ''Pardon me sir, but whats with the fruity get-up?'' he asked ''You remind me of Mr Soloman'' he added. Seijirou smiled and chuckled a bit himself ''Oh, this?'' he asked showing of his robes ''I've been stuck on this ship for over a month, It would have been unhygienic of me to wear the same business clothing every day all that time, people might've started complaining about the smell'' he explained.

''You have showers here though, don't you?'' Asuna asked. Seijirou smirked ''Yes, but the ship lack's a launderette'' he said making the trio laugh.

''Anyway'' Seijirou said ''Back to business then. Walk with me'' he said before turning away to walk. Kirito glanced at the monitors and saw a large tower structure over a village.

''If I may Mr Kikuoka'' Kirito said causing Seijirou to turn his head to look at him ''What is that?'' he asked pointing to the monitor.

''Oh, It's just a little project we've been working on for the past few months. Nothing for you two to worry about though'' Seijirou smiled as they continued to walk into a corridor.

''So how have things been since the last time we spoke?'' he then asked. The couple looked at each-other.

''Eventful'' Asuna said as they approached a door with a JDSF solider guarding it. beside him was a two-way mirror showing Sugou in an orange prison jumpsuit sitting at a table, shackled by both his wrist's on the table in front of him and ankles by the legs of the chair facing the wall on the other side of the table. Asuna shot a look of pure hatred at him as they stopped outside the door.

''Now'' Seijirou started ''The reason I called you two is because dispute our best efforts to get him to confess his Association with the Ku Klux Klan has been fruitless. He simply refuse's to talk'' he said looking at him through the window ''However. Yesterday he said that he'd speak to no-one other then you Kirito'' he added turning to face him ''So he's agreed to tell us everything on the promise that you were present'' he smiled.

''So you want me to interrogate him to get his confession?'' asked Kirito

''Precisely Kazuto'' Seijirou smiled ''Think you can do that? I'm sure if you do, I might be willing to do a favor for you sometime in the future'' he added. Kirito looked to Asuna.

''Well, there is one thing you could do'' Kirito said ''We need a government figure to endorse Kyouji in court'' he proposed ''Would you do that if we do this?'' he asked. Seijirou blinked for a moment ''Sure'' he said ''Get Sugou's confession, then we'll talk about that'' he said before turning to Asuna.

''Now Mrs Kirigaya, I perfectly understand if you want to stay out here while-'' he said before Asuna spoke

''Let me in there with Kirito'' she said in an angered tone. Seijirou and Kirito looked shocked at her request. ''Are you absolutely sure you-''

''I'm not afraid of him'' Asuna said ''He's in that room in chains. If anyone should be afraid, it's him. Plus, I have some unfinished business with that bastard'' she said darkly slowly reaching for her Glock in her holster.

''Do as you wish Asuna'' Seijirou sighed as he gave Kirito Sugou's file. The couple prepared to enter before he added ''And don't use violent methods unless absolutely necessary. A confession works best when the confessor is alive'' Kirito and Asuna both nodded before the entered the room and sat down beside each other facing Sugou. He looked up to them showing his scar over his right eye and red mark on his forehead after Kirito knocked him out at Eden's tower. He smiled.

''Kazuto Kirigaya'' he greeted as if they we're old friends.

''Sugou'' Kirito said with a frown as Sugou looked to Asuna.

''Asuna Yukki. I'm surprised to see that you survived the explosion'' he said with a mildly surprised expression.

''That's Asuna Kirigaya to you asshole!'' She said angrily proudly showing her wedding ring. Sugou frowned ''Yes, so I've heard'' he said as Kirito opened the file ''Now Sugou Nobuyuki, me and Asuna are going to ask you some questions about your affiliation with the Ku Klux Klan'' he said ''And if you answer these questions correctly, we'll leave you for the court to decide your fate. But if you refuse or lie on a question, things will turn ugly for you. Understand?'' he asked. Sugou just chuckled ''So what, is this the classic 'good cop bad cop' method you came up with?'' he asked. Asuna lost her temper a bit at his mocking and grabbed his shirt collar.

''Try bad cop, 'worse' cop'' she threatened ''Don't forget, this time you're the one in a cage'' she added coldly before she let him go and sat back down.

''She right, we're not your friends and we sure as hell don't wanna be your friends now'' Kirito said before he cleared his throat ''Now, Is Sugou Nobuyuki you're full, Legal Japanese name?'' he asked.

''Yes. Unfortunately'' Sugou replied.

''However on your record, it say's that you go by a different name that the High ranking members of the Klan in Texas USA call you by. Oberon Bennett, is it?'' Kirito then asked. Sugou smirked.

''That is correct'' he said ''That is the name my master gave me when he saved my life in Galveston as an infant when my parents left me to die''

''More like kidnapped and brainwashed you'' Asuna muttered darkly. Sugou looked angry ''Don't you dare speak ill about master Bennett!'' he yelled.

''Now'' Kirito continued ''Your file also stated that in 2016, you enlisted in the Klan Texan Militia at the age of sixteen'' he said. Sugou smiled.

''Lance corporal Oberon Bennett, of the 10th Knight's battalion. Sixteen is the minimal age for conscription in the K.T.M'' he answered ''I signed up after the White King baptized me and accepted me as one of his children'' he said proudly.

''The White King?'' Asuna asked curiously. Sugou smiled ''Our wise, generous, supreme leader of the Klan'' he revealed.

''So your not denying your affiliation with the Klan then?'' Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow. Sugou leaned forward and smiled ''Now what would be the point in that?'' he asked them ''However, since you insist, yes. Yes I am a member of the Ku Klux Klan and proud of it. I am Oberon Bennett, Founder and Head Knight of the Foreign Klan Collaboration Union!'' he confessed. Kirito and Asuna frowned as he closed the file.

''Very well, now these next questions are more of a personal matter'' Kirito said ''What is it that the Klan hope to accomplish in America?'' Sugou smirked.

''Order, Peace, Balance and Honer. Everything those heathens go against'' he answered ''You see Kazuto, the Klan aren't like all those other terrorist groups in the middle east. The Klan fight's to free everyone, not just themselves...It's our sacred duty to insure the continuation of our species and to keep America in perfect balance, as I said to you before Kazuto; Balance is a universal law as old as time itself. There can never be too much of either side, but there must never be too little of them either. But, when there is too much of one side, someone must remove the excess pieces'' he finished.

''What? By Genocide? Oppression? Slavery?'' asked Kazuto in anger ''Like in Texas?''

''Texas was on the brink of collapse. The White King and the Klan prevented that when they rose up and overthrew the old State Government!'' Sugou shouted ''Do you wanna know what's happened since 'Purification day'? The children born, have grown up knowing nothing more then full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise! You should see the people there nowadays. They're happy, contented'' He smiled.

''They live in fear of you!'' Asuna yelled.

''You know Gabriel Miller thought very much the same as you two'' Sugou said. They looked confused. ''Gabriel Miller?'' Kirito asked. Sugou huffed ''Me and him trained and fought in the same battalion together. I though he was my friend, he was kind to me when all the other men belittled me constantly because of my Japanese heritage. He stood up for me and helped me become accepted as one of their own over those years'' He smiled at the memories ''But, like all you children, he too was insufferably Naive'' he explained ''You children always register everything on an emotional level rather then the logical one. That is why you shouldn't poke your nose's in where it doesn't belong and leave the more mature adults to do the heavy lifting!'' he yelled in anger ''Let me give you two a reality check, life is not one of your stupid little video games were you can just replay a choice over and over again to see an alternative outcome. In real life, you have to live with your choices for the rest of your life and there is no respawning when you die!'' he finished.

"What happened to Gabriel Miller?" Kirito asked. Sugou smiled sickly.

"What happens to everyone who defies the will of The White King" He answered ''Our Commander Knight gave him a choice; either kill as a saint or die as a sinner...You can probably guess which one he chose'' he smiled sickly. Kirito then sat up over him.

''Thank you for your time Sugou'' he said "We're finished here" he added getting up to leave before Asuna walked to Sugou and drew her gun at him ''You kidnapped me, emotionally abused me and manipulated my family into blessing your arranged marriage to me!'' she yelled.

''Me and your father made a deal! Your life in exchange for your hand'' he said ''You were my right. Your father knew exactly what he got himself into!'' he added. Asuna slammed her empty fist on the table while still pointing the gun to his forehead ''I was never yours!'' she yelled ''I belong to Kirito. And I always will be his as he belongs to me. All you've ever done was lie, cheat and steal to get where you were and now you're nothing. Not even worthy of the entitlement of a human being anymore'' she added coldly. Sugou just huffed.

''Over-privileged bitch'' Sugou muttered in spite.

That was the last straw for Asuna. She bashed him on the head just over his right eye with the back of her gun. knocking him on the floor with his chair with a clatter.

''Asuna!'' Kirito shouted. She ignored him and bashed Sugou again knocking off and breaking his glasses. She then proceeded to bash him over again repetitively ignoring Kirito cries for her to stop. An open wound emerged over his right eye from the merciless beating he was taking from his previous captive, little droplets of blood stained the floor above his face as Asuna beat him lifeless.

"Take, this, you, fucking, bastard!" Asuna yelled in time with her strikes.

''Asuna, Stop!'' Kirito yelled before Seijirou charged into the room and pushed her to the wall, restraining her, she dropped the gun ''You need to get you're act together Mrs Kirigaya'' Seijirou told her firmly. Asuna teethed in anger ''You have no idea what that fucking rapist monster did to me in ALfhiem. None!'' she yelled.

''This isn't how the GLA does things Asuna!'' Seijirou shouted ''His fate is not yours to decide'' he added. Asuna looked to Kirito and calmed down ''You're right'' she said as she picked up her gun and holstered it ''But if it we're up to me, I would have put one right between his eyes as soon as I walked into the room'' she added watching Sugou squirm on the floor in pain clutching his right eye, wincing in pain.

''You got your confession Mr Kikuoka. You satisfied?'' Kirito asked sarcastically. Seijirou looked to him ''Yes, we can leave now'' he said before the trio left the room as JSDF medics rush in to treat Sugou's wound.

 **30 minutes later**

Asuna, Kirito and Seijirou waited for a medical report on Sugou at the command center until a nurse 's face appeared on the monitor for a video call.

''How is he?'' Seijirou asked her. The nurse put on her best business face ''His orbital is crushed to paste'' she replied ''We couldn't save the eye'' she added. Seijirou sighed in disappointment. Asuna looked down ''I'm sorry, both of you'' she said ''I shouldn't have lost my temper...I'm sorry'' she said. Kirito held her close ''Hey, It's okay. It wasn't your fault'' he said smoothing her back.

''How is he?'' Seijirou asked the nurse.

''We did the best we could. We cleaned it, Bandaged it, got some of the swelling down. He's in a stable condition now but I'd highly advise against letting Asuna near him again'' she joked.

''Good, I'll keep that in mind. For now, we lock him in sick bay until the trail'' Seijirou ordered. The nurse saluted him before the screen went black. Seijirou turned to the couple.

''You are forgiven Asuna'' Seijirou said ''You had an outburst, it happens to everyone. Even me'' he confessed ''And as he is still alive, I'm willing to consider what happened as an oversight. The court will take it from there'' he added, putting his hands behind his back.

''Your not going to put him back in Toshiba are you?'' Kirito asked him in panic. Seijirou shook his head.

''No. The government has already made its decision. Its now become too risky to imprison him knowing that he has connections outside that could grant him the licence to escape again even with the upgraded security'' he said. Asuna looked curious.

''Then what are you going to do?'' she asked. Seijirou smirked ''What we should have done in the first place, His sentence has been deliberated to the eyes of the law'' he added.

''That is?'' asked Kirito.

''Death'' Seijirou confessed ''He is to be beheaded by Katana on the 11th of march'' he added. The couple gasped in shock at the news.

''Seriously?' asked Asuna. Seijirou nodded ''But there hasn't been an execution in Japan in twenty years. All the past executioners have most likely retired years ago'' she added. Seijirou smiled ''That is another reason why I asked Kazuto over here'' he said walking to him ''Not only are you attending the Execution'' he leaned into his ear ''But you are also to perform it'' he whispered making Kirito widen his eyes in shock, Asuna heard what he said and covered her mouth in shock.

''And I will also appear in court in Kyouji's defense and endorse him'' Seijirou said ''I am a man of my word after all'' he said with a smile.

 **Finally, done! Sorry for the delay. Work and life has both been a hassle as of late. Anyway, follow, favarite and review and I'll see you chaps next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	13. Anaya and Eiji's ALO time (Part 1)

**Ello friends! Here is the latest chapter to my story. Sorry for the delay, my mum had a problem with her back and couldn't do much so I've been helping her as of late. Anyway. Follow, Favorite and Review if you enjoyed it!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, 28th of February 2027**

Kirito woke from his bed with a sudden gasp for air. He looked around him for a moment and sighted in relief. He had just woken up from a bad dream, probably the worse dream he has ever had in his life. He looked to the side of his be to find Asuna sleeping gracefully beside him. He watched her breath in and out slowly, her chest lifting up and down in time with her inhales and exhales. He just sat there watching her to comfort him.

''She's just so perfect'' he thought lovingly. That much was true. Asuna was without a doubt the most perfect woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She was flawless in every aspect, she looked beautiful in everything she wore and at everything she did. I fact, if he could rewrite the dictionary, he would put a picture of her at the part where it defines 'beauty'. Most men would die to have someone like her in thier lives...or kill.

Asuna slowly opened her eyes with a flutter of her eyelids like a newborn butterfly. So peaceful. She looked up to see his frown.

''Honey, what's wrong?'' she asked softly. Kirito looked away.

''Kirito, my love. What's wrong?'' she repeated hugging him from behind, nuzzling his back with her cheek lovingly ''Please, tell me'' she added. Kirito sighed before answering.

''I just had this, terrible dream'' he started ''About the parking lot at the hospital, the night you came out of Alfhiem...Except that instead of sparing Sugou...I...I'' he couldn't say but Asuna knew what he was trying to say.

''Oh Kirito'' she said comfortingly.

''Would It have been better that way?'' he suddenly asked. Asuna stopped and looked to him ''What?''

''If I had just killed him in that parking lot that night?'' he asked ''I've been thinking about it a lot since yesterday, and I can't figure out if It would have been different for us all if I had just killed him that night. Then he wouldn't have been sent to Toshiba and gathered his army and escaped to hurt us'' he confessed ''I just wonder if things would have been better. Wouldn't it?'' he asked her. Asuna thought for a moment before she said:

''No''

''What?'' Kirito asked surprised ''Why?''

''Because of three things'' she answered ''One: Because if you killed him, you would have been sent to prison in his place for murder and we wouldn't have ever got married and have this child'' she stated putting her hands on her belly were their child is growing inside of her ''And also, mom would have just married me off to another rich, power-hungry, egotistical snob as a trophy wife'' she added ''Second: If you killed Sugou, then he wouldn't have been sent to Toshiba in the first place and escaped with his army. Because Kyouji was one of them and then he wouldn't have started on the path of redemption by saving your life and helping the GLA find Sugou. And Eiji, if Sugou hadn't escaped, then he would have never have gone to Siberia and met Anaya...She's brought back purpose in his life and led him away from his previous anti-social life due to the grief of the loss of Yuna'' she smiled softly ''And third: If you got sent to prison, you wouldn't have seen Yui brought into the real world and have the opportunity to be her father'' she finished. Kirito smiled.

''You're right'' he said ''I guess when you put it that way. It would have probably been worse if I had killed him then'' he said as Asuna rubbed his shoulders ''That and orange has never been my color anyway'' he joked, Asuna laughed before she laid down with Kirito doing the same. They held each-other close.

''Besides'' Asuna said ''This time, you have the opportunity to end all this without any Legal backlash. You remember what Seijirou said yesterday. He's been sentenced to death and you're the executioner''

''I guess'' Kirito said ''That is more then he deserves and what should have been done in the first place. However, he and Bennett were both only mere puppets, piece's on a ledger, meaning the holy empire was just cannon fodder. Therefore, people like Kyouji were just tools in their little plot. The White King, whoever he is, is the real grand architect behind all the suffering we've been though. Laughing coffin, the ALO incident, everything and no doubt he'll send people to come after us soon after I kill one of his main supporters'' he added. Asuna frowned.

''So The White King is who really needs to be killed'' she said. Kirito nodded ''Hopefully, Goldking will put together a team and do the job and free the people of Texas and every other state under his control in the U.S from his tyranny'' he said.

''Hey, we should get some sleep'' Asuna said ''We need to be ready and well-rested for when Eiji and Anaya come to Castle Omnichou'' she added. Yesterday, when they came back from the Ocean Turtle, Eiji secretly told them that he'd finally saved up enough to buy two amuspheres and copies of ALO so they could play with them.

''Yeah, I just hope Anaya doesn't freak out to much. This is her first time playing a VR game ever after all'' Kirito said. The couple kissed passionately until they fell back asleep in each-others arms.

 **A few hours later, At Eiji's apartment**

Eiji slowly opened the door to his one room apartment just as the sun was coming up, careful not to wake Anaya up. Klein has been impressed with Eiji work ethic at the Silver dragon and decided to give him the day off, so he decided to finally buy two Amusphere headsets and copies of ALO so he and Anaya can dive into the game together and meet Kirito and the rest of the gang in there. As he entered, he looked around to see how much has changed. In the past before he met her, he never cleaned, did laundry or even cooked for himself. He always ordered takeaways or brought quick microwave meals whenever he was hungry. It was a mess when he first brought her there. But now, his clothes were clean, dry and put away neatly in the wardrobe. His apartment now didn't even have the slightest speck of dust. It wasn't even that clean when he first moved in after SAO and now he only eats good home cooked meals and there was only one person to thank for all that.

Anaya Likandavich.

And that Girl was slumbering peacefully in a pink babydoll nightdress with matching panties on his bed in the small room next to his living room.

He smiled lovingly as he knelt down and stroked her long, raven hair with his free hand. She slowly opened her emerald green eyes and smiled when she saw him.

''Good morning, My Little Snow Rose'' he greeted her.

''Good morning, My Big, Strong Hero'' she pet named him before they kissed. She then noticed he had a bag in his right hand.

''What is that my dearest?'' she asked pointing to the bag. Eiji looked at it and then at her.

''A present, for the both of us'' he said as he got out an Amusphere headset from the bag and showed it to her. She looked at it oddly.

''What is that?'' she asked with a curious expression

''It's called an 'Amusphere'' Eiji explained ''It's a virtual Reality headset that can make you dive into a different reality, A different world from this one'' he explained lightly. Anaya was confused.

''Are those the things at Kazuto and his friends always talk about?'' she asked. Eiji nodded '' But how is that possible?'' she asked ''There is only one world, ours'' she said. Eiji smiled.

''I know, but the virtual world is man-made. Something we can go in and out of at anytime'' he said holding the headset to her. She looked at it briefly and then looked up to him ''Will it hurt?'' she asked. Eiji shook his head ''No, It will be like your body here is asleep but your brain is still active. The nervegear is designed to operate through the five senses. Sight, Smell, Touch, Sound and Taste...It will not hurt us like SAO did'' he assured her with a loving smile.

''Will you enter ALO with me?'' he asked her. She thought for a moment before nodding with a slight smirk.

''Not before breakfast'' she teased, getting up to walk to the small kitchen area.

''You read my mind'' Eiji muttered licking his lips as he followed her.

After a delicious breakfast of Omelette, bacon and fried toast, the couple went back to the bedroom ''Okay, So how do these work?'' she asked holding her Amusphere up. Eiji smiled.

''Okay. First, you take this cable here and then you attach the smallest end to the headset plug of the back of the console and the other, bigger end to the Internet socket here'' he demonstrated while showing her with the other headset that he brought for himself. She copied his movement on her side of the bed.

''Secondly, you open this box with the game inside and then insert the chip into the top here'' he said taking the game chip out of the ALO box and placing it in the side of his nervegear. She followed suit.

''Thirdly, Place the nervegear over your head like this, just so that the viser is over the eyes'' Eiji instructed, putting the gear over his head covering his eyes.

''Oh, like you put on pair of glasses?'' she asked ''Yeah, something like that'' he said. Anaya put her gear on the same way Eiji did.

"Now finally, lay down on your back on the bed'' he laid down on his side before Anaya laid on hers ''And when your ready, say the words 'Link Start!'' he said and then went limp as he dived into the game while Anaya saw what happened.

''Eiji?'' she asked, no answer ''Eiji?'' she poked his cheeks, he still remained immobile. Then she thought about what he said before, laying back down on her side of the bed and saying ''Link...Start!''

Then a sudden burst of color flew before her eyes as she was teleported to a dark room. She looked around.

' _'Privet!?''_ she called out, no one answered ''Eiji?!...Anyone?!'' she called out until a female robotic voice startled her

 **''Hello! And welcome to Alfheim Online!''** she greeted her **''Are you male or female?''** she then asked.

Anaya then looked around to see if anyone was there ''I'm...er, female'' she replied, the screen before her then showed many different race's of elves that mirrors her appearance.

 **''Please select your race''** the voice instructed her. Anaya looked confused, she went to touch one of them but her movements caused the roter to turn. She gasped in shock at first, but then she scrolled through the many races. Each one with an info pad about their strengths and weakness's. She eventually selected the Pooka race because she liked the Musical background of them. The menu then vanished.

 **''Please speak your name''** the voice announced.

''Anaya'' she replied.

 **''Welcome, Anaya. We shall now teleport you to the main Pooka territory''** the voice announced before the dark room glowed blindingly bright. Anaya covered her eyes and pixels enveloped her entire body.

In a flash of white, her body reappeared into a girl with Long yellow hair instead of her raven hair and in an golden yellow cloak. Anaya opened her now golden yellow eyes to see the ground coming toward her, she was falling from the sky.

''Oh fuck Oh fuck! Oh fuck!'' she cried in panic, flapping her arms and legs ''Help me!...I'm falling! Aaaaaahhhh!'' she shut her eyes as her body slowed down and landed on the ground on her feet. She opened her eyes to see herself safely on the ground. She sighed in relief ''That was close one. When I find Eiji, I'm going to kill him'' she breathed in and out. She then looked around at the town she was in. It was build up into some kind of high festive tent based city with banners, lights and decorations in many different colors under a clear blue, sunny morning sky. A large circus tent could be seen in the center. Anaya gawked in delight as she looked around to see many odd looking people. They looked like humans but the major difference was their excessive pointy ears and style in clothing.

''What is this place?'' she breathed in amazement as she saw the fairy like people in gold robes walking around, talking to each-other and looking in little tents with shop signs on them.

''You gotta be freaking kidding me!'' Anaya heard a voice of a man behind her. She turned around to see a Slightly overweight Male Fairy in gold robes arguing with a shop clerk ''500 col for an Aluminum Chest plate?! You're totally ripping me off dude!'' he yelled as Anaya listened.

''I'm terribly sorry sir'' the shop clerk said ''But due to the recent salamander supply raids, Aluminum ore is extremely hard to come by as of late'' he explained. the man just huffed ''I was really looking forward to replacing my old steel one'' he muttered before he shook his head ''Never mind, just give me some Armour buff crystals. Maybe that will keep me going for a while'' he ordered before turning around to see Anaya.

''Oh hello'' he waved with a smile ''I haven't seen you around her before. You new?'' he asked as Anaya walked up to him ''Erm, excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?'' she asked. The man cocked his eyebrow ''Why in Pookavinia of course!'' he happily exclaimed ''The Alfhiem capitol of the Pooka's!'' he added. Anaya looked confused ''Huh?'' she frowned.

The man looked shocked ''You must be new around here'' he said with a shake of his head ''Well, at least you managed to log in alright'' he smiled ''and you picked the funnest race in my opinion'' he added. Anaya just stood their in confusion.

''Hi, I'm Gonishi by the way'' he offered his hand to shake. Anaya's eyes widened as she recognized the name ''Gonishi?!'' she asked in surprise. Gonishi raised his eyebrow ''You seemed to be really impressed by my name. Have we met before IRL or have you been to one of my Concerts?'' he asked.

''Gonishi it's me, Anaya!'' she revealed herself. Gonishi widened his eyes ''Anaya?'' he asked. She nodded.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked ''You've never even put of an Amusphere before'' he added.

''Eiji showed me how to log in'' she said. Gonishi looked even more surprised ''Eiji's here too?'' he asked.

 _''Da''_ Anaya replied ''He logged in ahead of me. But I don't know where he is. Can you help me find him?'' she asked. Gonishi saluted ''It shall be my honer ma'am'' he said proudly before flicking his left hand finger down to bring up his menu. Anaya looked surprised by the action, Gonishi saw her reaction ''What? You've never opened your menu before?'' he asked. Anaya looked shyly to the ground before it hit Gonishi.

''Oh, you've never played VR games. That's right'' he muttered to himself ''I've got a lot of explaining to do''

He walked over to her. She looked up to face him ''Okay, I'll teach you how the menu works'' he started ''First, flick your left finger downwards to open it'' he instructed. Anaya did that and squealed when her menu opened up to show her player stats:

 **Player name: Anaya**

 **Race: Pooka**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 250p**

 **Skills: No Skills Unlocked**

 **Mastery: No weapon available for mastery**

 **Inventory: No items**

 **Col: 0**

''Hrm'' muttered Gonishi ''Look's like your at square one''

''What does all this mean?'' she asked looking at all the different settings. Gonish face palmed ''Okay, I'll give you my best explanation for all this, before you get yourself hurt'' he said before continuing ''That tell's you your name in the game. This tell's you the you're a Pooka like me. Since your a newbie, you have to start at level one, however you can go up levels by earning enough EXP points'' he said.

''How do you do that?'' Anaya asked.

''Oh, by defeating monsters, completing quests, clearing dungeons or by doing certain jobs for the Race lords'' Gonishi said ''When you earn enough EXP points, you'll go up a level. That little three digit number below that green bar at the corner of your screen is your Health count'' he said as Anaya looked to the full green bar on her right ''If you take damage outside the safe zones, you'll lose health'' he warned. Anaya looked at him ''What happens if you get to zero?'' she asked with worry.

 **''You die!''** he yelled in a scary voice. Anaya gasped and fell over in fright before Gonishi started laughing ''Hahaha! Your face! Hahaha! Get's the newbies every fucking time!'' he snorted as he picked himself up ''No, you don't die, you just turn into a little flame until another player revives you or the timer of revival runs out. Then you'll just re-spawn in the nearest Pooka controlled territory'' he said as Anaya glared at him for the scare.

''But anyway, as you level up you'll begin to notice that your total max heath increases little by little every time. Allowing you to take more hits before going down and depending on what defense stat number your Armour is, a lot less. So in short, the higher level you are, the more health you have'' he added before moving on ''The Skills menu will allow you to explore the many different skills you have. Stuff like combat strength, swordsmanship, Agility, Blacksmithing, stealth, luck, healing...cooking-'' he rambled on until Anaya perked up in interest

''Cooking?'' she asked.

''Oh yeah, There's a cooking skill you can level up in here...and a music skill that's exclusive only to the Pooka's'' Gonishi smirked. Anaya smirked darkly.

''I like this VR gaming thing already'' she smiled as Gonishi carried on ''The mastery's can vary based on what weapons you carry to defend yourself-'' he said.

''Weapons?'' Anaya asked.

''Yes, you don't expect to kill any monsters with kindness now do you?'' he asked sarcastically ''Luckily for us though, they're hundreds of thousands of weapons to choose from. Swords, Axes, Daggers, Spears, Maces, Bows and a bunch of many other shit I don't know about. When you have a weapon, the certain mastery for it will become available for leveling Via use in combat, allowing for you to unlock certain perks for it to give you and edge'' he said ''Your inventory allows you to store Weapons, Items, potions, crystals, clothes and many more items. However since you're only level one, I highly recommend you travel lightly to start with until you level up a bit more so you can level up your strength stat so you can carry more stuff. And last but not least, the Col is our in-game currency, in other words; Money. You can earn col by completing quests and doing jobs for the race Lord and if your luck level is high enough, you can find col by looting dead monsters or NPC enemies that you kill" Gonishi said "You can spend any col you have on new weapons, new items, healing potions, food ingredients, new clothes excetra excetra" he finished.

"Got all that?" He asked.

"I think so" Anaya said.

"Right then. Let's see where Eiji is then" Gonishi opened his menu and scanned the Player name broker list "I don't see his name anywhere here... oh wait" he paused as he focused " I see someone named 'Natalius' here. An Imp male, level 1, recently joined" he read.

"That's him!" Anaya cried " Eiji said that 'Natalius' was his username in SAO. Where is this Imp territory?" She then asked.

"The Imps capital is to the southwest from here, past the city of Alne and inbetween the Salamander and Undine territories" Gonishi pointed to the southwest.

"I suggest you go get a weapon to protect yourself in case we run into any trouble. It's a long flight to the mountains" he warned as he lead her to the Shop clerk.

"Oh shit!" Gonishi said "I forgot, you don't have any col!...Er, here. I'll transfer some of mine over to you to get you started" he said as he sent her a transfer request. Anaya saw the notification pop up in front of her.

Gonishi wants to transfer: 1,000 col to you. Do you accept?

Anaya then saw two buttons below the pop up: Allow or cancel. She slowly pressed the allow button and then her Col count increased by 1,000.

"Okay, but spend wisely with this con artist okay?" Gonishi warned her playfully as the shop clerk frowned in disapproval from his comment but he soon smiled as Anaya stood in front of him.

"Okay, take a look at my selections" he greeted her as she looked through the lists of weapons. She saw a ranged weapons category and saw many different bows and crossbows. Anaya thought of getting a crossbow to avoid close combat with monsters but Gonishi advised her to get one made with lighter wood and to also buy some healing potions and armour just in case. So in the end, she purchased an Oak, lightweight crossbow along with an ivory quiver that carries 5 arrows for the crossbow, a hardened iron chestplate and a couple of healing vials.

Gonishi looked her over "Hrm, so you've chosen the Archery mastery" he said in bemusement "Not bad, not bad at all. Archers are quite on high demand these days. Just ask Sinon and she'll confirm it but you're gonna need something to defend yourself in close combat in case a monster or a PK'er tries to be sneaky" he advised "Here. Take one of my spare daggers. It's not that heavy but anymore items now and you won't be able to run or fly" he said transferring a polished Iron dagger to Anaya's inventory. Anaya widened her eyes.

''What...fly?'' she asked. Gonishi smiled.

''Oh yes, Eiji might have forgot to tell you that you can fly in this world. Which, by the way, is the best part of this game in my opinion'' Gonishi explained. Anaya widened her eyes even more.

''We, can, fly?!'' she asked shocked. Gonishi nodded.

''But...But that's impossible! We don't have wings!'' she said in disbelief.

''Er, excuse me'' Gonishi said before he sprouted a pair of yellowish wings before her eyes ''We're fairies girl, we do have wings!'' he smiled as Anaya gazed at his pair of wings. She hung her jaw in surprise.

''Do I have wings too?'' she asked.

''Everyone has wings in ALO'' Gonishi replied ''Just look to your sides'' he motioned. Anaya looked to her left and right side to see her very own Yellowish wings a long as her arms. She gasped in surprise and then admired them in delight.

''Amazing right?'' Gonishi asked. Anaya grinned and nodded ''How do you fly?'' she asked.

''Oh it's simple really'' he started ''A lot of new players think that flying will be the hardest mechanic in the game. But really, its not. You just imagine that you have muscles on your back to control your wings and flapping them or you can use the Flight assist controller to start you off'' he said showing her Flight stick that just appeared in her left hand.

''Just squeeze the nob up to ascend and down to descend. Right and left are pretty self-explanatory after that. Try it'' he said as he turned around and Anaya looked to the stick.

''Oh, and don't squeeze it too hard or you'll-'' he began to say but the scream of Anaya as she shot upwards into the sky interrupted him ''Go too fast'' he finished as he looked up to see her still ascending into the clouds ''I need to get her before she hits the sky barrier'' he thought.

''Hold on! I'm coming!'' he yelled up to her before taking off upwards.

 **End of the chapter. Finally! Sorry for the delay again. We've been prepping the decorations for Christmas and works had some holiday event that I had to work with. Anyway, See you all next time! Cheerio!xxxooo And Merry Christmas!:)**


	14. Anaya and Eiji's ALO Time (Part 2)

**Ello everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!xxxooo**

Anaya was steadily gliding through the sky above a sea of clouds over a sunset red sun. She smiled as she took in the sight as Gonishi flew beside her, assisting her on the flight control.

''There, now you're getting the hang of it!'' he called to her ''Not that hard now is it?'' he asked.

''It's so beautiful!'' Anaya called back to him, admiring the scenery and dipping her free hand in the clouds below her to feel them rushing through her fingers, she giggled a little.

''I know'' Gonishi said as they kept flying.

''Gonishi?'' Anaya asked.

''Yeah?'' he replied.

''Back in Pookavinia, the merchant you were talking to mentioned something about 'Salamanders'. What are Salamanders?'' she asked.

''Oh, they're another fairy race in this game'' Gonishi answered with a slight frown.

''Another race?'' Anaya repeated ''How many races of fairies are in game?'' she asked.

''There are about nine other races'' Gonishi started counting down ''There's the Pooka's like me and you, there's the Imps who we're going to see now, there's also the Sylphs, the Cat Siths, the Spriggins, the Gnomes, the Leprechauns, the Undines and the Salamanders'' Gonishi explained before continuing ''But most of the Salamanders are real dicks. They have developed a nasty habit of attacking new players and stealing their items. We think of them as one big thief guild. Now, don't get me wrong; not all salamanders are bad'' Gonishi reassured her with waving hands ''I mean, Klein, Jun and Taka are real nice but all the others you'd wanna avoid. Especially Eugene'' he said in spite of that name.

''Who's Eugene?'' asked Anaya.

''Commander Eugene is the leader of the Salamanders main army'' Gonishi said ''Rumors say he's the younger brother of the Salamander race lord IRL but no ones confirmed it yet. anyway the point is; Eugene is a terrible force not to be reckoned with'' he warned ''There has only been two players who have been known to have bested him in combat'' he said. Anaya looked curious.

''Really? And who are those players?'' she asked before the sky suddenly grew from sunset red to gray and colder. Anaya and Gonishi started shivering slightly as snow started to fall as the flew past snow covered mountain tops.

''We must have crossed the Imp border now'' Gonishi said ''The entrance to the capitol can't be too far away from here'' he said before they both heard the sounds of shouting.

 **''How dare you!''** they heard the yelling of a man.

''What was yelling?'' Anaya puzzled.

''Trouble I guess'' Gonishi said as the duo flew down to the nearby mountain and landed on the snowy ground beside an ice cave. They took cover behind a pile of rocks and peaked over to see three fairies in red clad armor facing two purple fairies, one with a hood wielding a Yuri spear and the other with purple slightly frizzled hair in purple clad armor holding a one handed sword as the Salamanders backed them up slowly toward the edge of the cliff. Anaya recognized his facial features.

''I think that one's Eiji'' she whispered.

''You sure?'' Gonishi whispered back. She nodded as they heard the conversation between the two races.

''How dare you two try to steal from us!'' yelled the Salamander leader as he pointed the tip of his sword to the two Imps.

''This stash was never yours to begin with!'' The hooded Imp yelled back ''This stash is private property of our race lord Ceildra, the salamanders have no right to it'' he added. The two salamander behind their leader readied their weapons.

''Lord Mortimer desires the contents of this stash!'' the leader said ''Ceildra has enough warm clothes and rare food ingredients in there to keep the Salamander army fed and warm on these mountains for months!'' he added as his henchmen nodded in agreement. Eiji gritted his teeth.

''You know, I don't like the kind of people who steal for pleasure'' he said pointing his sword ready to fight.

''Yeah, Lord Celidra doesn't take kindly to stash looters either'' The hooded Imp added ''Especially if its her own thats getting looted! We shall defend it even from the likes of you'' he said menacingly pointing his spear to them. The salamander leader sighed in disappointment.

''Never try to negotiate with cave dwellers'' he said to himself ''Kill them both and take their items'' the ordered before the two guards slowly advanced toward the Imps.

''What are those men?'' Anaya asked.

''The guys in red are the salamanders. The purple ones are the Imps" Gonishi replied.

''We have to help them!'' Anaya whispered.

''And we will'' Gonishi said as he equipped his dagger ''I'll sneak up behind the two guards and stealth attack them'' he said as he peaked over again ''You take out the leader on my signal. He's not wearing a helmet so one clear headshot should insta-kill him'' he ordered her before she nodded and equipped her crossbow and rested it one the rocks while aiming at the leader while Gonishi snuck up to the group from behind.

Anaya slowly reached for her quiver, got out an arrow and placed it slowly on the crossbow. She then crouched behind the pile of rocks and aimed her weapon with the gap to support her accuracy to the helmet-less Salamander's head like Gonishi instructed her to and waited for his signal. As she waited, she looked around the area in front of the cave, all three of the salamander were beneath a large cluster of icicles that looked dangerously sharp. She then got an idea.

''If I can shoot an arrow just between the cluster and the roof of the cave'' she thought as she adjusted her crossbow to aim at the icicles ''The force of impact should cause them to fall on them, killing them all at once'' she thought as she waited for Gonishi.

Gonishi stopped behind the group while they advanced nearer to the two Imps ready to fight. Gonishi then turned to Anaya and made a 'go' signal with his hand. Anaya nodded and breathed in to focus her aim.

''Remember what Uncle Vladimir said'' she thought ''Take a deep breath, aim high, both eyes open, don't tense your back and squeeze the trigger as you exhale'' she said in her mind as she slowly squeezed the trigger to release her arrow with a whooshing sound as her arrow traveled at breakneck speed and hit the gap between the icicles and the roof.

The salamanders both looked up and then started laughing as the turned to see her and Gonishi.

''You missed, noob!'' the leader shouted as Gonishi face palmed.

''Anaya what happened?!'' he yelled ''I told you to aim for the head!''

Anaya smirked as she saw the roof begin to crack and the icicles loosen around the arrow she fired. The salamanders looked upward to see the sharp pieces of ice dangling by a thread over their heads.

''Ah shi-'' one of the salamanders started to say but the rapid dropping of icicles and large clumps of snow stop him as it fell down on the trio, burying them in a big mound of snow. Anaya saw a notification pop up on her display.

 **Multi-player kill!**

 **300 Exp points**

She smiled as she closed the menu and walked up to Gonishi who had his jaw hung low and his eye wide as the two Imps joined the group with equal expressions.

''Anaya...How did you-?'' Gonishi asked in surprise.

''Hunting with my Uncle in real world taught me many things'' she said ''One is you always use environment to advantage'' she added as she walked over to the snow pile and retrieved her arrow and put it back in her quiver.

''She killed three men with only one arrow!'' said the Hooded Imp in shock ''I've never seen anyone do that before...Not even Sinon'' he added, Anaya smirked at that comment and rejoined the group.

''Anaya? Is that you?'' asked the hood-less Imp.

''Who's asking?'' she asked back.

''Anaya, it's me! Eiji!'' the Imp revealed himself. Anaya looked surprised ''Eiji?'' she asked. Eiji nodded ''But here, I'm known as Nautilus'' he added as Anaya leapt into his arms for a hug.

''Eiji!'' Anaya cried as they embraced. They stayed like that for a while until the hooded Imp walked up to them ''You know this pooka?'' he asked Eiji as the couple broke of the hug.

''Yes, she's my girlfriend IRL'' he explained ''Her names Anaya and her names also Anaya in here too''

''So she used her real name as her avatars I.D'' The Hooded Imp asked with a curious frown ''Hrph, she'd not being the first to do that thought'' he then held his hand out to shake Anaya's

''I'm Shadnik'' He introduced himself ''Of the Sleeping Knight's guild. So you must be the new recruits master sent me to bring back to base?'' he asked.

''New recruits?'' Eiji asked with a confused expression.

''Yes. Master request's both of your presence at Castle Omnichou on floor 22'' Shadnik explained when Eiji's purple eyes widened ''Floor 22?'' he asked.

''In New Aincrad, look'' Shadnik pointed out to the large floating castle of Aincrad in the sky, shining like a giant star. Anaya looked amazed while Eiji looked stunned.

''Aincrad'' he whispered ''How is it here?'' he asked himself.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Gonishi said behind them ''Kirito said that you've been in SAO with him during the crisis so you probably know the whole system by heart. Although Anaya might need some training on the whole leveling system and combat mechanics'' he said.

''Gonishi!'' Shadnik cried out before shaking his hand ''How are you here?''

''Oh, I was just in pookavinia shopping for new armor when Anaya here appeared in town'' he explained ''We came out here to look for Eiji or Nautilus, whichever he is in ALO'' he added.

''Strange'' Eiji said ''Me and Shadnik were just on our way to find you too, until these asshole showed up trying to steal from the Imp Lords private reserve!'' he added pointing to the snow pile ''Nice shot by the way'' Eiji whispered into Anaya's ear. She giggled playfully.

''Yes, not many players manage to get a multi-player kill on their first try'' Gonishi said in praise "You've got to admit. That was pretty cool" he joked. The others chuckled a little.

''Now if its all the same to you Gonishi, I'll take them to Castle Omnichou now'' Shadnik said as he rounded up the two new players.

''Oh yes I-'' Gonshi paused in panic as he realized something ''Oh shit!'' he yelled.

''What?'' asked Anaya.

''I forgot to fill Stormbringer's feeding trough before we left!'' Gonishi said ''He's gonna be cranky if I don't get back soon! I'm coming Stormbringer!'' He added as he pulled out a blue crystal and telled as he held it up: ''Teleport, Pookavinia!'' before he disappeared in a shower of pixels.

''What happened to him?'' Anaya asked Eiji.

''He teleported back to the Pooka territory'' he asked an then sighed ''Thats odd. Most of the mechanics here are quite similar to the ones in SAO. Almost like a copy, minus the fact that you can log out and don't die IRL if you die In-game'' he added.

''Right, now we must go'' Shadnik said ''Master is waiting for us'' he added as he stood ready to fly.

''Oh, Anaya, I forgot to mention that you can fly in this game!'' Eiji face palmed. Anaya smiled at him reassuringly.

''It's okay Eij-Nautilus'' she corrected herself ''Gonishi showed me some of ropes before we came here'' she said as she hoovered a little beside him. Eiji smiled and then looked upset.

''Whats wrong?'' she asked. Eiji looked to her and said ''I haven't flown yet''

 **New Aincrad, Floor 22**

Anaya and Eiji followed Shadnik as they flew over the forests and grass plains of Floor 22 to Castle Omnichou. Eiji smiled as he looked around.

''Just like in SAO!'' he yelled in excitement.

''I know right?'' Shadnik yelled back ''The world seed really did make a change to the VR industry'' he said making both Eiji and Anaya frown in confusion ''The what?'' Anaya asked.

''Oh, er'' Shadnik tried to explain ''The world seed is like a big program which allows other VR games used by it to merge in with each-other. Like how most of the Survivors of SAO converted their avatars to ALO'' he explained.

''That would explain why my old stats from SAO appeared here'' Eiji thought ''Though my old items and sword skills disappeared and my level resat to 1. Too bad''

''Also, Instead of the worlds run by the world seed doesn't require one big server like SAO did. It can be run on many smaller servers to make the availability more global'' Shadnik added.

''So now anyone can make a VRMMORPG game from scratch?'' Eiji asked.

''Within reason, yes'' Shadnik confirmed ''Master can explain it better then me though. You can ask him when we get to the Castle'' he finished as they continued flying. After about 10 minutes of flying, they cam up to see a large castle with Banners bearing the Sleeping knights symbol. The sound of what seemed like cannon fire broke the silence before Eiji pushed Anaya out of the way of the large iron ball coming her way. The ball landed on the field behind them creating a crater. Shadnik chuckled.

''I guess Lizbeth finally upgraded the defenses while I was away!'' he said as Eiji and Anaya regain their posture.

''What a nice welcoming committee'' Eiji said sarcastically as he ran up to Shadnik as they walked to the gates ''To shoot cannons at newcomers''

''Sorry If it scared you'' Shadnik apologized ''The cannons are new to this game and I suspect the others are still being trained in their use. Lizbeth should really keep us informed about new additions to the arsenal from time to time'' he said.

''Lizbeth's here?'' Anaya asked as she trailed a bit behind them.

''Yes, she's the guilds blacksmith. You know her?'' Shadnik asked her.

'' _Da!_ Me and Eiji do in real world, yes'' Anaya replied as the walked.

''I wonder if there are any other people I recognize here'' Anaya thought as the gates opened to find Jun at the other end.

''Shadnik!'' he saluted ''You have returned, master is waiting for you in the throne room with all the others'' he added.

''I know Jun'' Shadnik responded as the four walked along the castle grounds as the gates closed ''And what was with a cannon nearly obliterating the newbies eh?'' he asked in an annoyed tone.

''Sorry, I was on watch on the gate and I saw you coming through the treeline unannounced and fired a warning shot'' Jun explained. Shadnik rolled his eyes and sighed.

''Just be a little more careful next time okay?'' he asked, Jun nodded in response before looking back to the others ''So, these are the new recruits huh?'' he asked. Shadnik nodded in confirmation

''I'm Jun'' He greeted them

''Nautilus''

''Anaya''

The couple introduced themselves ''Well, I hope you two are ready to meet the master. Because this castle will be your home in ALO'' Jun said as they stopped right outside the door to the throne room.

''Home?'' Anaya asked.

''In ALO it will be'' Shadnik said ''But you can always log out in your quarters anytime'' he explained before opening the wooden twin doors.

Eiji and Anaya followed the two guild members to see a large, open room, decorated with banners and huge sautes of Knights with their swords crossing each other. They looked forward to see a large group of player from different races of Fairies gathered around a stone throne in the center of the room.

Some of the players they recognized , others they didn't. They stopped in the center of the group facing the empty throne that had Asuna's Undine avatar standing on its right hand side as Jun and Shadnik moved to join the others.

''New recruits!'' Asuna cleared her throat announced ''Meet the leader of the Sleeping knights guild and your new master, Kirito!'' she said before he appeared in a puff of black smoke in his Spriggin avatar, sitting on the throne. The couple looked shocked.

''Kirito?!'' they said in unison. Kirito smiled ''Yes, it is I'' he said in a commanding voice.

''Kirito, you're the leader of a guild?'' Eiji asked in surprise. Kirito nodded ''Indeed'' he replied.

''I see you've already met a couple of my guild members'' he said turning to Shadnik and Jun who bowed their heads in respect ''So i'll introduce you to the others'' Kirito added before he counted down ''This is Asuna, my vice commander and In game wife'' he motioned his head to her ''Lizbeth, our exclusive Blacksmith. Klein, my captain. Silica, our head beastmaster. Sinon, our markswoman. Taka, Asuna's personal Bodyguard and his In game wife, Leafa. And the other members are Nori, Talken Teechi, Siune, Mikena and Lilkey'' he finished.

''Hi!" the twin cat siths greeted in a cheerily unison.

''Hey there!'' Taka shook Eijis hand.

''Greetings Anaya'' Siune bowed gracefully ''It's so nice to see you here among us''

'' _Privet_ Siune'' Anaya bowed back as the other members said their individual hellos to the newcomers

''Nice to see you again, vice commander'' Eiji saluted her. Asuna smiled ''Likewise'' she said ''I look forward to fighting alongside you once more in the future'' she added.

''What? Again?'' Eiji asked in surprise. Asuna nodded ''What does that mean?'' Anaya asked.

''It means we want you two to become official members of the Sleeping knight guild'' Kirito explained.

''What?'' Both Eiji and Anaya shouted in surprise. Eiji felt overjoyed, he as going to be in a guild again.

''I..I, I don't know what to say!'' Eiji said as Anaya smiled.

''There are a few questions you can answer though'' Kirito said as he walked down from his throne to them.

''Kneel'' he said. Eiji and Anaya both slowly bowed as the others gathered around them.

''Do you two solemnly swear to follow thes rule and principles of our guild?'' Kirito asked them.

''We do'' They both answered.

''And should the need arise, will you defend this castle until either the enemy retreats or I order a retreat myself?'' Kirito asked.

''We do''

''And finally, Are you prepared to undertake any task I give you, no matter the risk, no matter the sacrifice?'' Kirito asked finally.

''We do'' Eiji and Anaya both said. Kirito smiled ''Then raise'' he ordered as lizbeth approached them with a box in her hands. Kirito opened the box and took out two rings with the Sleeping knights symbol on them.

''Give me your hands'' he ordered, Eiji and Anaya both held out thier right hands to Kirito who took them and placed the ring in their fingers.

''Nautilus, Anaya, I welcome you both fully into the sleeping knights guild!'' Kirito announced as the crowd cheered for their new members.

 **And Done! That was part two. Hope you enjoyed it and got check out my other stories! Cheerio for now!xxxooo**


	15. Crime and Punishment

**Hello friends and fans! I hope you all have had a great Christmas this year as I did. Now I can continue our story from where we left off last time. Please enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo, Japan, 1st March, 2027**

Winter was over. Spring had finally arrived, that much was true. The snow was beginning to melt and the ice had almost completely thawed and in it's wake. Beautiful flowers on the ground and the once bare cherry blossom tree's began to bloom again as the welcoming spring heat radiated from the sun above in the sky.

At the Kirigaya residence. Yui gazed out the living room window to marvel the change in seasons, she knew from her time in ALO that snow melts when met with heat and flowers grow in its wake. She sighed with content as she heard footsteps come her way. She turned her head around to see her father dressed in very formal clothing. She was confused at his choice of attire as she didn't know that today was Sugou's hearing and Kyouji's trial at Tokyo's supreme court.

''The snow is almost gone daddy'' Yui informed him.

''I know Yui'' Kirito replied with a smile. To see her as a normal human being in their world was nothing short of a miracle and he and Asuna both have Dr Shigemura to thank for making it all possible.

''But the flowers are really pretty'' Yui chimed with her usual smile as she continued her gaze through the glass while Kirito walked beside her to enjoy the shared view.

''They are. But the animals are even prettier'' he said making Yui look up at him ''You mean the whales?'' she asked with hope written in her tone. Kirito smiled ''Not just the whales princess but all the others too. Like the rabbit, the squirrel and the birds too'' he said ''Whales are only sea-based creatures like the shark or the dolphins'' he informed.

''Dolphins?'' Yui asked with a tilt of her head.

''Dolphins are kind of like whales but there a lot smaller and faster. They have similar traits to a whale like their blowholes on their head spurt water from time to time, maybe you'll see one when Uncle Kouichirou and Aunt Sugu take you to the aquarium today'' he said as Asuna entered the room.

''What are you two talking about?'' she asked. They turned their heads to face her. She was wearing a white blouse with all the buttons done up and a small, black knee high skirt ready for the trial.

''Dolphins'' Kirito replied. Asuna smirked a little ''Oh, really?'' she asked. Kirito nodded as Yui walked over to them.

''Mommy, Daddy, where are you going today?'' she asked.

''To a place called a 'courtroom' to visit that nice, young man I told you about who saved my life over a month ago'' Kirito answered.

''Uncle Kyouji?'' Yui asked. They nodded.

''But why is he there? Did he do something...bad?'' she asked with worry. They looked at each-other for a moment.

''No Yui, he didn't'' Asuna shook her head in his defense ''He was just...sick, for a very long time. But now he's finally better and me and your father must go to the Courtroom to prove that he didn't do anything wrong so that he doesn't have to go to prison'' she said while patting Yui on the head.

''What's prison?'' she asked.

''That's where bad people live Yui'' Kirito said. Yui gasped in her hand ''Uncle Kyouji is not a bad person!'' she said childishly.

''We know Yui'' Asuna assured her ''He saved your daddy's life but if we don't go to court to save him...We'll never see him again'' she said. Yui teared up a little.

''But, but, I, I don't want Uncle Kyouji to go to prison! He saved daddy! He can't go!'' she said with tears in her eyes. Asuna rushed over to her daughter with Kirito behind her to comfort her with a group hug.

''He won't Yui!'' Kirito said tearing up himself ''Me and Your mom are gonna march into that courtroom and make them free him. He won't go to prison if we have anything to say about it!'' he declared as they broke off.

''Can I come? I wanna help save Uncle Kyouji too so we can meet for real!'' Yui asked.

''No Yui'' Asuna said ''I'm afraid that this is only a job for me and daddy to worry about, if you were older then you would've been able to go. But don't worry, Uncle Kouichirou and Aunt Sugu are gonna look after you while we're away'' she said 'Besides, the trail is live on T.V everywhere so you'll be able to see it'' she added.

''How long will you two be away?'' Yui asked. Kirito shrugged ''Depends, between thirty minutes or even a whole day'' he said as the front door was being knocked. Yui smiled ''Their here!'' she cried as she ran to answer the door to Kouichirou and Suguha.

''Yui!'' Suguha cried as she picked her up and swung her around with Yui giggling while her husband watched with content. Yui then hugged him as soon as Sugu put him down.

''Hi'' Asuna greeted the couple with Kirito beside her ''Thank you two so much for coming on such short notice'' she added.

''Nonsense!'' Kouichirou said ''We're always available to spend time with Yui'' he smiled.

''You guys are going now then?'' asked Suguha. Kirito checked his watch ''Yeah, he gotta go now or we'll be late!'' he said as Asuna got her purse and reached in for a bottle of pills.

''Make sure Yui takes one of these after lunch and possibly dinner depending of what time we finish and if where back late, I want Yui in bed by 9pm'' he instructed them. They both nodded.

''Got it'' the said in unison ''Come on Yui'' said Kouichirou said as he held Yui's hand ''Lets get to that aquarium'' they soon walked off back to their own car and drove away after securing Yui. Kirito and Asuna hopped into thier own car and drove out of their garage and into the driveway to the court.

''We're coming Kyouji'' Kirito thought as he drove.

 **1 hour later**

Kirito stopped the car inside the parking lot outside the large, white columned building and exited with Asuna tailing behind him as they moved passed the very large crowd of people hanging around the entrance with cameras and posters with mean things on them about Sugou. The couple got inside the building and closed the doors. The inside was gloomy and boring. The hallway had wooden walls and a tiled floor as the walked to find Kyouji. They came across a door that said.

 **Defendant's quarters**

 **Witnesses, officers and defense attorneys only**

''This must be it'' Kirito said as he opened the door to the waiting room to find Kyouji and Thinker waiting for them. Kyouji was unbounded but still wore his white jumpsuit. His hair was neat and his skin was no longer pale but rosy and wrinkleless. Thinker was in his usual brown suit and teal tie. He also wore brown business trousers and black shoes.

''Guys!'' Kyouji exclaimed as he hugged them both ''So glad you two came'' he said.

''We would't miss this for the world Kyouji'' Kirito said as he turned to Thinker.

''Thinker'' he nodded.

''Kirito'' he nodded back ''Asuna'' he greeted her too.

''So, when is the trail?'' Kyouji asked.

''Right after Sugou's hearing'' answered Kirito. Kyouji frowned ''Shame that I'm couped up in here. I would love to see that bastard get his just desserts'' he said. Asuna then looked around.

''Where's Seijirou?'' she asked.

''He called yesterday saying that he's helping the JSDF escort Sugou here'' Thinker replied as the sounds of trucks and APC's can be heard outside the building.

''Speak of the devil'' Kyouji said.

From outside the building, the crowd moved away to the sides of the stairs leading up to the entrance as an armored JSDF convoy that consisted of two APC's and two Humvee's drove to the front and stopped in a line beside the pavement. Two JSDF soldiers the got out and opened the backseat to reveal no other then Sugou Nobuyuki in his orange prison jumpsuit with a bandage covering his right eye like an eye patch from when Asuna nearly beat him to death back at the Ocean Turtle.

The crowd booed him and yelled mean things to him as was slowly escorted up the stairs by the two soldiers and Seijirou behind him keeping the crowd under control.

''Hey asshole! Nice eye patch!'' mocked a man in the crowd.

''How dare you try to kill Kazuto Kirigaya and kidnap my son in ALO!'' yelled a woman from the crowd ''Kazuto's a billion times the man you'll ever be you bastard!'' she then threw a rotten tomato at his face. He lightly flinched at the contact.

''You're a fucking disgrace to this country and your own name!'' yelled a man as he emptied a bucket of ice water over Sugou leaving him soaked, He shivered slightly ''A little present from my family!'' the man yelled.

''I hope they shoot you dead for what you did you worthless cunt!'' said another man in anger as he the threw his paper cup of hot coffee at him. Sugou screamed in pain as the coffee burned his left cheek where it landed ''That was for my daughter you son of a bitch!'' the man yelled as he tried to break from the JDSF that held the crowd back ''Let me in there so I can fucking rip him apart with my bare hands!'' he yelled in anger as the crowd joined in and threw pieces of garbage at Sugou as he walked up the stairs.

''Citizens please!'' Seijirou shouted to calm the crowd down ''Desist this violent behavior immediately. No good will come of this chaos!''

''Burn him!'' yelled a man.

''Hang him!'' yelled another man with a nod.

''Shoot him!'' yelled the man who threw the ice bucket.

''Cut off his dick!'' yelled the woman as the doors closed sealing Sugou inside.

''Shoot him and then cut off his dick!'' Kyouji yelled as he and the group saw the scene unfold from the window, though the crowd could not hear him ''And then shoot the dick for good measure!'' he added, Asuna laughed.

''I can't see how they would do that'' she said. they looked to her as she smirked ''They would need a microscopic sight on the gun to even see it!'' she added making them all laugh.

''Yeah'' Kyouji agreed ''Penis's aren't meant to be that small. I should know, I'm a doctor!'' he joked before even Thinker laughed really hard.

''I bet he doesn't even have balls!'' Kirito pitched in as the door opened.

''Amused?'' asked the voice of Seijirou. the group stopped and turned to face him.

''Mr Kikuoka'' Kirito and Asuna bowed his head to him.

''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya'' he greeted them in return.

''Mr Kikuoka'' Kyouji bowed in respect to him ''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I'm here as the government endorsement in your defense'' Seijirou answered with a smile. He then turned to Thinker.

''Seijirou Kikuoka'' he introduced himself ''Honorary senior member of the Ministry of Internal affairs and communications and Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese self-defense force, Retired'' he added as he shook Thinkers hand.

''Ryusei Miyanshi'' Thinker introduced himself as their hands shook ''Lawyer, both Defense and Prosecution attorney. P.H.D in Law and Criminology. SAO survivor. Former commander of the Aincrad Liberation Army'' he added showing his registration badge as everyone who survived SAO was made to carry one after the clearing. Both Kirito and Asuna had one too.

''The Aincrad Liberation Army?'' Seijirou asked with a frown and a chuckle.

''My guild inside SAO'' Thinker explained ''We disbanded after the game got cleared''

''Ah yes'' Seijirou said as he understood ''Kazuto told me a bit about you. I believe your wife was also in SAO and was unfortunately one of the 300 victims of Sugou's plot in Alifheim'' he said ''You also prosecuted him in that case with Mr Kirigaya on the Yukki's behalf, am I correct?'' he asked. Thinker nodded.

''Yes sir, you are'' he said.

''Kyouji Shinkowa'' Seijirou then turned to face him ''It's good to know that your-'' he said before Kyouji interrupted.

''Just call me 'Kyouji'. Just Kyouji, if you don't mind please'' he said with his hands raised up ''No last name'' he added. The group looked surprised at his request but Seijirou shrugged his shoulders in response ''Very well. Anyway, It's nice to know that your time at the institute gave excellent results'' he congratulated him.

''I told you he looks a lot better now then he did back then'' Asuna nudged Kirito slightly. Kyouji huffed.

''Well, today's the day to see if it was all worth it'' he said somberly as the door opened once more.

''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya are requested in the courtroom now for the hearing'' the officer who opened said door informed them ''I'll be back for the others for when its time for Mr Shinkowa's trial'' he added as Kyouji frowned.

''Kyouji!'' he yelled as the officer closed the door.

''Alright Kyouji, we'll see you later'' Asuna said as she and Kirito left the room.

''See ya'' Kyouji waved to them before the doors closed.

The officer escorted the couple down the hallway where the garbage trail could be seen on the floor leading from the twin door at the front entrance to the private room for Sugou to be cleaned for his hearing. The officer then opened the twin doors opposite the private room and lead the couple to thier seats in the court room. The room and two rows of six benches and the walkway lead to a gate door that lead to two desks. The defendant's desk and the Prosecutors desk. They sat next to each other in the prosecutors in front of a high-seat were the judge was going to sit and the witness box underneath that and next door to that was a double bench were the jury were going to sit for Kyouji's trail.

The citizens then took their seat's for the hearing behind them on the benches as a man in Police garments and badges stood over by the Highseat waiting for the judge.

This man was Haruto Ayano. Chief of the Tokyo Police Department and Silica's father.

He looked to the couple and gave a small welcoming smile to them, they returned his gesture as the twin doors behind them opened again, they turned their heads to see Sugou being dragged by his arms inside the courtroom by two JSDF soldiers and strapped to the chair in the Defendant's desk without a lawyer. Just then a door opened beside the high seat and a man in a Judges cloak and wig walked up to his seat.

''All raise for the honorable Judge Fumihiro Ishiyama'' Haruto announced as the judge sat down on his seat and adjusted his glasses before Haruto handed him a file.

''Bow, and be seated'' he then ordered the crowd and they complied in silence before the judge spoke.

''Sugou Nobuyuki, son of Asas and Miya Nobuyuki'' he started, Sugou slightly snorted ''Also known as 'Oberon Bennett' of the Ku Klux Klan of Texas U.S.A'' he read out from the file before turning his attention to Sugou himself.

''You stand before this courtroom accused of crimes against the Japanese government and the citizens of which they protect'' he put his hands together ''These crimes do include but do not limit to: illegal inhuman experimentation, high treason, mass murder that number in hundreds and possibly thousands, torture of the most horrific sort, kidnap with the intent to harm, destruction of public and private property and several counts of terrorism offences both domestic and abroad!'' The judge read out the charges.

''He doesn't even know the half of it'' Kirito thought as the judge continued.

''It is rare, even for a man of my job description to come face to face with a man as vile, as cruel and as genuinely pure evil as you Mr Nobuyuki!'' the judge angrily stated ''In the eyes of the law, you have been found guilty Mr Sugou Nobuyuki!'' he declared before continuing ''And it gives me more pleasure then pain that the maximum sentence the government has permitted to me to bestow upon you is something as trivial as...'' he paused as the crowd in the court room awaited his sentence. Everyone was watching the Trail. Kirito's friends in Agil's bar and the Aquarium where Kouichirou, Suguha and Yui watched on the public T.V.

''Death!'' the judge announced before the crowd minus Kirito and Asuna gasped loudly at his word. Sugou's eye's widened in panic ''Death. Mr Nobuyuki, you are to be Beheaded by Katana at sundown on the 11th of March!'' he slammed his gravel down on the stamp three times as the crowd exchanged surprised mummers of his announcement while everyone in Agil's bar went ballistic.

''Decapitation?!'' asked Lizbeth in shock.

''But how, why?'' asked Eiji ''How come Kazuto never told me this was happening?''

''There hasn't been a public execution in Japan in nearly twenty years since Yuuto kikmishoma was hung for pedophilia in 2006 before Zidowa won his first election campaign and became President'' Klein revealed.

''He was falsely accused though'' Sinon said ''They found the real culprit the year after and locked him up in Toshiba for life. He cut his own throat in his cell three days later'' she added somberly.

''Yeah, but this is more then what that monster deserves'' Shinichi said with spite of Sugou's name ''And its what should have been done years ago when he kidnapped Asuna and tried to kill Kazuto the first time'' he added.

Meanwhile back in the courtroom.

''Get this pathetic animal out of my sight, now' the judge ordered coldly to the two JSDF soldiers. They nodded and dragged Sugou out of the room by his elbows.

''No!'' Sugou pleaded ''Don't kill me, Please! Please have mercy! No! No!'' he cried as the twin doors closed to block his cries for mercy as the crowd watched. Haruto smiled smugly.

''I told you I'd have him beheaded for this'' he muttered to Kirito and Asuna before the judge spoke again.

''Okay, now this court shall permit a twenty minute recess while we make preparations for Kyouji Shinkowa's trial. All are dismissed'' Fumihiro said. Everyone proceeded to leave the courtroom in single file.

 **End of the chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it and are pleased to know that I'm back on track on my Fanfic writing, I'll see you all next time! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	16. Kyouji's Trial

**Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 16 of my story! Enjoy and review!xxxooo**

After Sugou's hearing, Kirito and Asuna stepped inside the Defendant's quarters where the rest of the team defending Kyouji were waiting for them.

''It's done then?'' Seijirou asked. The young couple nodded.

''Decapitation'' Kyouji spoke as everyone turned to see him sitting on a chair, staring out the window ''Quick, painless...but effective in every aspect'' he added.

''The judge has permitted a short recess in order to prepare for your trial Kyouji'' Asuna informed him as she slowly approached his chair ''We wanted to see you before it'' she said.

''I know that'' Kyouji said ''I heard the court from in here''

''Are you okay Kyouji?'' asked Kirito.

''Oh I'm fine Kazuto'' Kyouji replied ''Just a little deep in thought is all''

''About what?'' Kirito asked.

''About...About'' Kyouji started to say before he started tearing up a little ''Asada'' he reveled. Asuna looked surprised.

''Kyouji I-'' she started but Kyouji spoke again.

''I hurt her'' he said somberly ''I hurt her, so bad. She probably won't even wanna see me if I do get out of this'' he said as he got up and turned around to face the group.

''I don't think I deserve to roam free, even if I did do a good deed'' he continued. Kirito widened his eyes.

''What are you talking about Kyouji?'' he asked ''Of course you deserve freedom!''

''Indeed'' Thinker spoke up ''And with the statement you gave me yesterday, I'm sure they'll pardon you! We even have an important government official on our side!'' he informed pointing to Seijirou.

''Still, nothing can be said or done to bring back all those people me and my brother killed in 2025'' Kyouji reminded them ''I took away peoples son's or daughters! And Asada, she's...she's...she's probably scarred for life after what I tried to do to her!'' he finished. Asuna looked to Kirito, he nodded.

''Look Kyouji'' he said as Kyouji turned to listen to him ''Asada's moved on and gotten better since then. And If you get out of this, you can apologies to her formally and I'm sure she'll accept it and let you be her friend again'' he said. Kyouji frowned.

''Scar's don't heal Kazuto'' he said coldly.

''I know'' Kirito said as he put his hands on his shoulders ''But you can live with them. People can forgive and forget. Like me and Asuna did, and you can too'' he added. Kyouji puzzled for a moment.

''Sure. I mean, forgetting's the easier part, but who is there to forgive?'' he asked ''Asada didn't do anything wrong. Neither did you two'' he pointed to them. ''I'm the wrong-doer here! Who do I need to forgive?!'' he yelled in frustration. Kirito chuckled slightly.

''The answer's simple'' he said ''Yourself'' he answered. Kyouji looked up to him.

''Myself?'' he asked. Asuna nodded ''The first step to earning someones forgiveness is to forgive yourself first. The rest is done in time and patience'' Kyouji huffed.

''In that case, Its gonna take a whole bunch of time and patience to earn Asada's trust'' he said as everyone laughed at his trust.

''Hey, Kirito?'' asked Kyouji once the laughter died down.

''Yeah?'' Kirito asked.

''Can you do me a solid?'' Kyouji asked.

''Sure, anything'' Kirito replied.

''In case I don't make it out, can you deliver a message to Asada for me'' Kyouji asked ''Tell her that; I'm sorry. For everything'' he said with a remorseful tone. Kirito shook his head.

''No Kyouji, You're gonna walk out of this court and tell her yourself! You hear me?'' Kirito asked. Kyouji nodded. ''You're right, what am I saying? We can do this!'' he said with his newfound confidence.

''We'll be right behind you every step of the way Kyouji'' Seijirou assured him before the door opened again with an officer walking in and binding Kyouji's hands together with a pair of steel handcuffs.

''Good luck Kyouji'' Asuna whispered to him as they walked out of the room along with Thinker beside them and out of the room. They reentered the courtroom and took their seats in the defendants box with Kyouji sitting beside Thinker as they awaited the judge and the jury to arrive.

''Nervous?'' Thinker asked him.

''You have no fucking Idea Mr Miyanshi'' Kyouji replied ''My hands are shaking like crazy, my head's feeling heavy and I feel like I'm gonna to throw up any goddamn second!''

''It's okay Kyouji'' Thinker assured him ''It's just nerves''

''I know that! I'm a doctor not an idiot!'' Kyouji frowned in annoyance ''I spent 12 years in medical school and got over seven P.H.D's for knowing these types of things!''

''You're going to be okay'' Thinker said ''Just breathe and let me and the others do the talking with the judge, unless you're called to the stand to give your statement'' he instructed ''Your freedom is in expert hands'' he added ''And please, refrain from cussing if you can help it'' he whispered seriously before the door opened beside them. Allowing the Jury to take their seats to observe the case. Meanwhile everyone in Agil's bar watched the trail on the T.V.

''Who's that guy?'' asked Klien as the camera showed Kyouji's miserable looking face. Sinon took on glance at it and violently spat out her drink on the table.

''Kyouji?!'' Sinon yelled in pure and utter shock. Gonishi turned to her.

''Kyouji? Wasn't he the guy who-?'' he trailed of when the others stared at him.

''Never mind'' he said as they continued watching the trial from the screen.

''All raise for the honorable Judge Fumihiro Ishiyama'' Haruto announced once more as the judge sat back down on his seat and readjusted his glasses before Haruto handed him a file.

''Case number 709; Defendant name: Kyouji Skinkawa'' Haruto whispered to the Judge.

''Bow, and be seated'' he ordered the others before they did so while Fumihiro looked over the file.

''Mr Shinkawa, It say's here they you're-'' he started before Thinker stood up.

''Your honer'' he said ''Pardon me for interrupting, but my client here has personally requested that the court refers to him only by his first name; Kyouji. Just Kyouji'' he informed him. Fumihiro raised his eyebrow slightly.

''Very well, request granted'' he said before continuing as Thinker sat back down ''Kyouji, It say's here that you're accused of Terrorist involvement and Kidnap and Attempted murder of renowned hero Kazuto Kirigaya'' he read out aloud ''If you would like to step forward to the stand'' he ordered.

Kyouji slowly stepped forward and stopped at the man with the bible ''Place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand up'' the man instructed him. Kyouji slowly did as was told.

''Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth so may god have mercy on your soul?'' the man asked him.

''I do'' Kyouji said as he took a seat. The prosecution attorney got up and walked to him.

''Diasuke Whoshimo, Prosecution attorney on behalf of the Japanese public'' he introduced himself with a bow in front of the court before turning to Kyouji.

''Now, Kyouji is it? Were you not previously convicted of multi-murder and attempted rape of one Asada Shino back in December 2025?'' he asked. Kyouji quivered a little before nodded ''Yes sir, I was'' he replied.

Diasuke slammed his palms on the desk ''Then how did you get out of Toshiba?!'' he yelled ''The riot on January 11th. Were you among the escaped prisoners that cold-bloodily killed 100 good, hard working prison guards?'' he asked.

''Yes'' Kyouji replied.

''So that proves it!'' Diasuke faced the jury ''He doesn't deny involvement or affiliation of the terrorist group known as 'The Holy Empire' founded and lead by Sugou Nobuyuki, Therefore, he is a coldblooded killer and a villain!'' he finished before Thinker stood up.

''Your honer, I object!'' he shouted and bowed ''Ryusei Miyanshi, Defense on Kyouji's behalf. The Information the prosecution has just delivered is invalid to the case currently at hand. The court is already aware of my client's previous convictions and therefore must by the Japanese law of justice conduct, not take them into account for any further trails if the defendant showed willingness to reform'' he spoke. The crowd murmured in agreement.

''Objection sustained'' The Judge said as Thinker sat down.

''Kyouji, was your relationship with your older brother entirely platonic or not?'' Diasuke asked ''Your older brother was named Shouichi Shinkawa, correct?''

''Yes sir'' Kyouji replied ''And no, Shouichi to me is nothing more then a spawn of Iwao and Reina Shinkawa sir, two rotten tree's, one rotten apple'' he added coldly. The crowd whispered in shock to each other.

''I have no further questions your honer'' Diasuke said to the judge as he walked back to the prosecution box. Thinker then walked up to Kyouji.

''Kyouji, I couldn't help but notice just then that you called your parents by their first names'' Thinker stated ''Do you not consider them to be your family?'' he asked. Kyouji frowned.

''Parents shouldn't beat their children and constantly remind them of how useless they are to them'' he answered.

''Did your brother also hit you or mentally torment at all?'' Thinker then asked.

''Yes, he did countless of times'' Kyouji said. Thinker smiled.

''Your Honer, I interviewed my client yesterday at the institution and he described to me in great detail his childhood and relationship with his family'' Thinker showed the piece of paper to the crowd and the jury before reading off it ''He claimed that his father viciously beat him with multiple different belts and then locked him in his residence's basement for long periods of time without any means of food or water on countless occasions and his mother was just as cruel as her husband'' he read ''The also claimed his brother to be very manipulative, sadistic, dishonest and had absolutely no sense of consistency or empathy towards him whatsoever'' he finished as he set the paper back down on the desk.

''Also, I picked up the doctor's analysis from the mental health institution of which he was being held after 'The Holy Empire's annihilation in the aftermath of the Battle of Pingowy Island last month before his arrest'' Thinker spoke ''Kyouji suffered with depression and anxiety from the abuse of his family as a child and was diagnosed with PDSD during his time at said institute, a condition most commonly found in war veterans'' he added before turning to the jury once more.

''You see your honer, It just so happen's that Kyouji is not the cold-blooded killer everyone thinks he is now'' Thinker informed ''That the so-called broad minded prosecution claimed him to be! He's been seen in the eyes of the law as a monster, when there was an even bigger issue with him that has been severely overlooked on multiple occasions...Kyouji...Is no monster! He's just another victim of physical, mental and emotional abuse. The worst kinds of psychological corruptions leading to the motives behind his crimes!''

Everyone in the court room looked awful and gasped in shock while at Agils bar Klein and Anaya bowed their heads in remorse for him as they too can relate to him.

''Oh, you poor thing!'' Silica cried.

''Man, sound's like he's been through hell'' Agil said somberly as he dried a glass while Sinon looked down slightly.

''Why didn't he tell me?'' she thought as a tear fell out her eye. Gonishi saw her face.

''Hey, you alright babe?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' Sinon sniffed, Gonishi looked back at the screen with a 'not buying it' expression as the case continued.

''But if that's the case Mr Miyanshi'' the judge said ''How did he become involved in the case of the kidnap and attempted murder of Kazuto Kirigaya?'' Thinker smirked.

''You know, I'm very glad you asked me that your honer'' he smiled ''If it so pleases the court, I would like to present the evidence I've brought with me that can further prove my client's innocence''

''Innocence?'' Diasuke asked with a huff ''What evidence can excuse the murder of so many good people?''

''Well then'' Thinker smiled ''Why don't we ask the very man of whom was the intended victim of the crime?'' he paused before revealing-

''Kazuto Kirigaya himself and his wife!'' he pointed to the back door as the opened to reveal Kirito and Asuna walking up to the defendants area in the courtroom while the crowd looked shocked once more.

''Kirito?!'' Klein asked with wide eyes

''Kirito, what are you doing there?!'' Sinon asked as the couple took their seats beside the desk.

''These two are here to give witness testimonies in my client's defense if the court doesn't mind'' Thinker offered. Fumihiro shrugged his shoulders and said ''I see no problem in that Mr Miyanshi'' he said.

''Very well your honer'' Thinker bowed ''Then I shall call Kazuto Kirigaya forward to the stand''

Kirito walked up to the witness box as Kyouji went back to Asuna and sat down beside her.

''So far, so good'' Asuna whispered in his ear enthusiastically. Kyouji smiled.

''I never knew Mr Miyanshi to be so persuasive'' he whispered back as Kirito recited the vows for honesty.

''Rich people mean decent lawyers'' Asuna smirked as Kirito took his seat. Diasuke smiled and walked up to him.

''Kazuto Kirigaya'' he said ''How do you know the defendant?'' he asked.

''I'm his friend'' Kirito replied. Diasuke smirked wider.

''Is that so? Well, how come on Kyouji's record, he attempted to kill you in Asada Shino's apartment in 2025 on the night of December 15th at 20:25 hours with a stolen dosage of succinylcholine from the hospital of which he worked at during the time, as was his and his brothers weapon of choice back in the GGO murders?'' he asked. Kyouji looked petrified while Kirito kept his cool.

''That is true, He did try to kill me with the poison'' he confessed ''But I attacked him in Asada's apartment to protect her from him in order to stop a rape. So, in a way, he wouldn't have tried to kill me if I had not attacked him first'' he said in defense. Kyouji and Asuna sighed in relief while Daisuke looked shocked.

''And you forgive him for that?'' he asked. Kirito nodded ''Yes sir, I do''

''I have no further questions, your honer'' Diasuke left in defeat as Thinker got up and walked to Kirito.

''Mr Kirigaya, would you kindly proceed with your testimony?'' he asked.

''Okay'' Kirito nodded before explaining while everyone from the courtroom to Agil's bar listened closely.

''On the eve of my attempted execution by Sugou, I received a call from one of his most loyal followers. A British man by the name of John Crawford, telling me that they'd captured my wife Asuna and was holding her for ransom for my life'' Kirito explained ''Of course I went to the meeting place where Sugou and his army were waiting for me. That's when he threatened Asuna with a remote-controlled bomb despite my plea's for her life to be spared as she is pregnant with my first biological child. Kyouji was the only one who stepped in and attempted to talk Sugou out of it to no anvil and Sugou supposedly blew up Asuna anyway'' he paused as the crowd looked pitiful toward Kyouji.

''Then on the day of the execution...You all probably know what happened; Sugou tried to kill me with the last dose of the succinylcholine poison on live television and dump my body in the lake'' he spoke before smiling slightly ''But the reason I woke back up at my funeral was because what everyone didn't know was that Kyouji swapped the poison at the last moment with a fast-acting sedative making look like Sugou poisoned me!'' he revealed.

''What?!'' Gonishi asked in utter shock while everyone else was paralyzed with suprise.

''He saved Kazuto's life?!'' they all asked to the screen knowing it would not answer them.

''That what happened?'' asked the judge.

''Kyouji and some of Sugou's men drove me over to Kyoumora lake that morning, Kyouji killed them both and untied me as I woke up'' Kirito explained before turning to Kyouji and smiling at him warmly ''I owe Kyouji my life your honer, That's why I came here...To save my friend'' he finished as he walked back to his seat next to Kyouji and Asuna.

''Your honer, I now call Asuna Kirigaya to that stand'' Thinker said before Asuna got up and walked to the witness box and recited the same vows on the bible before taking her seat, Thinker approached her.

''Mrs Kirigaya, Please give out your testimony'' Thinker instructed her. Asuna nodded.

''As my husband told you before, I was taken hostage by Sugou's men from my parent's house in the countryside. They launched an assault on our manor the day before they contacted him'' she said.

''Was Kyouji involved in that attack?'' Diasuke asked with hope. Asuna shook her head.

''No, John Crawford, one of Sugou's 'Elders' lead the assault not Kyouji, though I did see Kyouji at their base of operations briefly before I was moved to a place they called 'The Sanctuary'. An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo they using to store explosives and where they tried to kill me until...'' she paused as Kirito looked to her as if to not mention the GLA.

''JSDF Spec Ops arrived at the last minute to save me before the bombs went off'' she lied in the best way possible. Kirito sighed in relief as Asuna continued.

''Anyway, They brought me to a safe-house when the broadcast for Kirito's supposed execution was shown. I was livid and distraught by the scene'' she said while tearing up a little ''I cried. I could do nothing but cry. I must have gone through what? ten-twenty boxes of tissues to stop the tears but they still kept coming!'' she added while burying her face in her hands to muffle her sobs as everyone awed at her moment of misery. Even one of the officers brought a glass of water and a handkerchief for her and brought it up to the witness box.

''Thank you'' she said as she took the glass and drunk slowly before using the handkerchief to blow her nose before she smiled.

Meanwhile at Agils bar. Everyone was now at the point were they were sobbing in remorse for Kyouji and his brave act to save their heroes life from a madman.

''But then later that day. We caught wind of Kirito being sighted alive back at the manor. So we traveled back there to find him with Kyouji interrogating another member of Sugou's army for information of their base of operations location!'' she said as the doors burst open once more.

''It's true!'' shouted Seijirou as he strolled into the courtroom with a smile.

''Who are you?'' asked Fumihiro.

''I am Lieutenant Colonel Seijirou Kikuoka'' he bowed to the Judge ''Senior member of the Japanese Ministry of Internal affairs and communications and retired officer of the JSDF. And I am here as Kyouji's government endorsement in extenuation of his defense'' he explained before the crowd and he jury looked shocked for the umpteenth time today.

''If anymore surprises come our way, I'm gonna piss my panties!'' Lizbeth exclaimed from Agils bar as they saw Seijirou take out a file from his suit pocket and place it in-front of the judge.

''What is that?'' asked Diasuke.

''In that file from the JSDF high command office's contains detailed, photographic evidence of Kyouji's involvement not in Sugou's army, but his vital involvement on the side of the JSDF in the Battle of Pingowy Island, leading to the complete annihilation of the terrorist group and the recapture of Sugou Nobuyuki'' Seijirou revealed as Fumihiro also pulled out two empty syringes inside a sealed plastic bag. He looked at it oddly ''Those were recovered from the battle''.

''Are these the syringes the defendant used?'' he asked. Seijirou nodded.

''Yes, but according to our research in the JSDF military labs, one of the syringes did contain a substance called 'Midazolam', A very fast acting sedative that cause's the brain to temporarily shut down for up to 60 minutes while the other syringe contained traces of succinylcholine, the poison that Sugou intended to use to kill Mr Kirigaya until Kyouji switched the chemicals over while keeping the real poison for a different time'' Seijirou said. Everyone turned to Eiji.

''It's true'' he confirmed as Anaya nodded in agreement.

''Wow! What a hero he turned out to be eh?'' said Agil with a smile.

''The old switch'a'roo!'' Klein joked while Sinon looked shocked at Kyouji's sudden development of character.

'Yeah, good one Kyouji'' she whispered to herself in joy as Seijirou perked himself up proudly and fixed his tie as he sat down beside Kyouji.

''Thanks for sticking up for me sir'' Kyouji whispered. Seijirou smirked.

''Anything for a fellow agent'' he whispered back. Kyouji smiled softly before The judge looked to Seijirou ''So the defendant supported the JSDF's efforts in Sugou's capture?'' he asked.. But to everyone's surprise, Kyouji stood up and said.

''Yes your honer. I saved Kazuto Kirigaya and I'm glad I did too! And I would gladly do it again!'' he said with pride as Thinker shushed him.

''Yes your honer'' Seijirou spoke in his place ''And I, Seijirou Kikuoka, hereby fully endorse and support Kyouji Shinkawa in very way and also push a plead that the jury comes back with a 'Not Guilty' verdict, granting this honorable man a second chance to show society that he's genuinely reformed!'' he finished while pointing to Kyouji. The Judge silenced the sudden cheer of the crowd at his monologue eventually with the raise of his hand.

''While your story touches me Mr Kikuoka'' he said ''I'm afraid Kyouji's freedom is not your's or mine to decide'' he explained somberly. He then turned to look at Diasuke ''Unless the prosecution has anymore evidence that could otherwise prove the defendant is guilty?'' he asked Diasuke.

''No your honer'' Diasuke shook his head in defeat before the judge turned to the stone-faced members of the Jury.

''Very well. The Jury will now briefly leave the courtroom to discuss their final verdict and return in a moment to deliver'' Fumihiro announced. The members nodded and slowly left the courtroom in an orderly fashion.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kyouji, Asuna, Kirito, Thinker and Seijirou waited in anxiously for the jury to return to give their judgement on whether Kyouji is free or not. Kirito saw the heavy breathing and sweating on Kyouji face.

''Hey, you alright?'' he asked.

''Yeah I'm just fucking peachy'' he whispered sarcastically, Kirito chuckled slightly.

''You'll be fine Kyouji. All the evidence is in your favor and this whole case is being broadcast live on every television in Japan'' Kirito assured him ''You'll be free to find Asada and apologies to her in person''

''If not, before I go to prison; Can I see her just one time?'' Kyouji asked of him ''Even if it only just the one time and only for a couple of seconds...just long enough for me to utter two words to her; 'I'm sorry'' he said ''Then I'll at least go to prison with a clear conscience. And I swear that I'll never touch another girl again'' he said somberly. Asuna put her hand on his shoulder, Kyouji looked to her ''Except her for a hug though'' he joked before the door's opened again as the jury returned.

''Well, moment of truth'' Kyouji thought as everyone stood up.

''I trust that the decision's been made and is final?'' Fumihiro asked the Jury head.

''Yes'' she nodded stone faced.

''Very well. How do you find the defendant Kyouji Shinkawa? Guilty or not Guilty?'' he asked.

A long eerie silence filled the room for a long while. Everyone watched in Agils bar and prayed with hope for Kyouji while Yui watched at the aquarium with Kouichirou and Suguha.

''Please let uncle Kyouji be okay'' Yui prayed ''Please let him be okay''

Asuna and Kirito both crossed their finger behind their backs while Kyouji closed his eyes and held his breath awaiting his fate as he listened to the sounds of his increasing heartbeat.

'Thumb'

'Thumb'

'Thumb'

'Thumb'

''Not Guilty!'' the lady announced proudly.

Someone might have thought that a cannon went off in the courtroom as the crowd went completely nuts and cheered at the announcement while Kirito and Asuna bounced in excitement.

''We did it! We did it!'' they cheered in unison while Kyouji stood there in a mix of shock and relief.

''I won'' he muttered ''I actually won!'' he smiled widely as Diasuke looked angry.

''You're all making a big mistake!'' he yelled standing up ''This man is a murderer and a fiend. He should not be allowed to wonder free!''

''Mr Whoshimo!'' The judge shouted in disapproval ''One more outburst from you and I shall hold you in contempt!'' he warned. Diasuke slowly sat back down as the judge turned to Kyouji withj a smile.

''Kyouji, you are hereby pardoned of all your crimes and convictions. Your criminal record shall be expunged and your medical licence shall be reinstated, effective immediately'' the judge announced ''You may resume you duties at the hospital whenever you are ready. Case dismissed'' he added with a slam of his gravel as an officer came over to Kyouji and unlocked his handcuffs. They fell to the floor with a clank which to Kyouji sounded like a bell to signal his freedom and a second chance at life to make things right as everyone clapped and cheered for his victory. He shed tears of joy as he ran over to Kirito and Asuna and gave them both a great big hug.

''Thank you! Both of you!'' he cried into their shoulders. They smiled in response and held him close "So much!"

''You're welcome'' Kirito said as they shared the tender moment. Kirito looked towards Thinker who smiled back at him.

"Our debt is settled Thinker" he whispered.

"A good guild commander always pays his debts" Thinker gave him a thumbs up.

''We should celebrate!'' Asuna suggested ''I know just the place''

 **That night**

Kirito parked outside the dicey cafe with Asuna as they got out of the car with Kyouji, now dressed in a familiar dark yellow coat and brown trousers with a black beanie hat. He followed behind them as they approached the entrance.

''Strange'' Kirito said as he looked to see all the lights turned off at the windows ''The lights are out inside''

''Maybe they've got a power outage'' Asuna suggested.

''Nah, the other light's outside are on so that can't be it'' Kirito pointed out while Kyouji shivered nervously.

''Are you sure this is a good Idea?'' he asked.

''Why'd you say that honey?'' Asuna asked back. Kyouji frowned.

''If Gonishi's in there, then you might as well paint a fucking big, red bulls-eye on my chest!'' he said.

''It's okay Kyouji'' Kirito assured him ''We'll protect you if anything happens just as we protected Eiji'' Kyouji breathed in and out.

''Alright. Lets get this over with'' he said before the entered the bar with Kirito leading. Just as the entered, the lights switched back on.

''Suprise!'' a large group of people jumped out. Kyouji jumped in surprise before he looked around briefly. The whole bar was decorated with balloons and streamers and confetti as well as a big banner reaching over the ceiling that said:

 **''Welcome back Kyouji!''**

''What is all this?'' he asked as Klein approached him smiling.

"We saw you're trial on the live stream earlier today!" he explained with a pat on his shoulder ''I'm Ryo, by the way. But you can call me Klien if you like'' he offered his hand to shake.

''Kyouji'' Kyouji shook his hand awkwardly.

''We figured Kazuto and Asuna would bring you back here tonight'' said a dark skinned man behind the bar he'd never seen before ''So we decided to throw you a 'Welcome home party in anticipation of your arrival'' he added.

''Well er...I don't know what to say!'' Kyouji said in happiness.

''A 'Thank you' would suffice'' said a voice he never thought he'd hear again. He turned his head to see-

''Asada?'' he said in shock. Sinon smiled softly ''Hello Kyouji'' she greeted with Gonishi beside her.

Kyouji hesitated before he slowly walked up to her while taking his hat off modestly. He stopped about a foot away from her.

''Is this close enough?'' he asked. Sinon looked confused.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''I just thought that if you filed out a restraining order or something since the last time we saw eachother, that this would be the closest I can be toward you'' he explained. Sinon shook her head.

''Kyouji, I would never do that to you'' he said ''You're my friend''

Kyouji widened his eyes at that phrase ''My...My...Friend?'' he asked ''You still wanna be friends, even now after all that's happened?'' he asked hopefully.

''Yeah sure'' Sinon assured him. Kyouji released tears of joy.

"But why?" He asked with doubt.

"We gave Eiji a second chance" Lisbeth said while looking at the latter "It only seems fair to allow you the same privilege" she finished. Kyouji then turned back to face Sinon and knelt down sobbing lightly.

''Oh Asada, I'm so sorry for what I did to you! Please, find it in you're heart to forgive me!'' Kyouji cried. Sinon knelt down and lifted his chin up.

''It's okay'' she said in assurance ''Apology accepted. You made a mistake, it happens to everyone'' she said. Kyouji nodded as he rose back up and looked to Gonishi.

''Hello'' he said awkwardly.

''Hello'' Gonishi replied back.

"So...you must be Gonishi then" Kyouji said with his hands in his pockets awkwardly "Asada's new boyfriend"

"Yes" Gonishi nodded with his arms folded.

"And she told you about me, right?" Kyouji asked.

"Yep" Gonishi nodded again.

"Well...this certainly isn't awkward at all" Kyouji said in a sarcastic tone. Gonishi smiled slightly "Don't worry pal, I'm not gonna kill you. I watched your trail and heard about all you've done for my friend" He assured him with a pat on the shoulder.

''Gee thanks for that...You take care of her alright?'' Kyouji asked ''It would have never worked out between me and her anyway'' he joked. Even Gonishi chuckled a little as the rest of the group laughed.

"I will" he nodded.

''Uncle Kyouji!'' Yui cried as she ran to him from the crowd.

''Oh, hello little gi-oof!'' he said before Yui crashed into him for a hug.

''Thank you so much for saving daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' the child bounced while Kyoui looked shocked.

''Daddy?!'' he asked as he looked back at Kirito and Asuna "But I thought you-" he stuttered over the words as they giggled.

''It's a long story!'' Kirito called.

''Enough with the stalling and lets get this party started!'' Klien yelled as they proceeded to celebrate Kyouji's reintroduction to the group all night long.

And Kyouji could not remember in his life a time when he felt this happy before.

"Welcome to the family Kyouji" Kirito thought with content as he and Asuna sat close with Yui and watched Kyouji happily chat with Sinon and Gonishi about thier music career after everyone else introduced themselves to him in turns.

 **Annnd Finished! Whew! That was a long night! Now for me to head to bed. But see you next time for the two remaining more chapters of 'Kirito's Family!' Cheerio!xxxooo**


	17. Sugou's execution

**Hello fans and followers! As implied in the previous chapters, I was going to have Sugou killed off for a stronger character build for Kirito. Now this is the chapter he'll do it. Enjoy!xxxooo**

 **Floor 22, Aincrad, 9th of March, 2027**

The frenzy boar charged at the Pooka girl in front of it. She aimed her crossbow for its head before releasing the bolt, killing it with a direct hit before the boar exploded into a million pixels. She smiled triumphantly as a notification popped up on her menu to tell her of a minor exp and col award for her action. She dismissed the message just as she heard some one clap beside her

''Great job Anaya!'' congratulated an Imp male that was watching her kill the Frenzy boar with a smile. This was Natalius A.K.A Eiji. Anaya blushed a little at her boyfriend's praise.

''It was easy really'' she shook her head ''With max leveled accuracy, it was pretty much no trouble'' she added. Eiji shrugged ''Still, better then me'' he said while readying his sword for the next boar to appear.

They were teaming up for a simple quest that involves a group of frenzy boars harassing a farmer's crop fields. The NPC promised to pay them for dispatching them. Plus they needed something to pass the time while they waited for the newest member of their guild to arrive for his initiation.

''Here comes other one!'' said Anaya as the boar trotted up to the duo, they noticed this one was almost twice as big as the other boars they killed.

''Must be the Alpha leader! The last one!'' Eiji charged up the sword skill 'Sharp Nail' to deal a great amount of damage to the boar before he finished it off with a 'Rage Spike' skill. It snorted in pain before it burst in pixels. A notification popped up in both the players menu's for an update on their current quest;

 _Quest_ _Update_

 _(Completed) Find Frenzy Boar den_

 _(Completed) Eliminate Frenzy Boars 5/5_

 _(Completed)Optional: Slay the Alpha Leader_

 _Return to the farmer_

Well, that takes care of them'' Eiji dusted his hands together as Anaya rolled her shoulders.

'' _Da,_ We should head back to farmer now for reward'' Anaya suggested.

A while later, they got the reward col and exp points from the quest. Anaya leveled up and got a new set of skill points, she decided to spend them on Music, Agility and Cooking.

''Hey! I just found new Archery Trait!'' she happily jumped as he read to info;

 _Stun Arrows_

 _When Selected, your arrows stun both beasts and Players for ten seconds. Level up trait to increase stun time_

 _Note: Does not work on Floor bosses_

''Perfect'' Eiji commented ''That should come in handy down the road'' he added before they both received a message from Kirito

 **Come back to Castle Omnichou Immediately**

''Well, best not keep him waiting'' Eiji said as they both reached into thier inventories and pulled out a blue crystal each.

''Teleport! Castle Omnichou!'' they ordered in Unison. A bright white flash soon engulfed their bodies and made them vanish into pixels

 **Castle Omnichou**

Eiji reappeared in his room at the base of the Sleeping Knights guild. He then rummaged through his drawers for something.

''Come on! Where is it!'' he almost yelled as Anaya was in the next room, he intended this to be a surprise. He eventually found what he was looking for:

A little box with a ring inside. He was going to ask Anaya to marry him In-game.

He blew a sigh of relief as he put the box in his inventory before he left the room, met back up with Anaya and walked down the hallway and down the stairs with her to the throne room where all the others were waiting for them.

''Glad to see you two could make it'' Kirito said as he sat on the throne. They bowed in respect for him.

''Of course master'' Eiji assured him ''We wouldn't miss a initiation ceremony for anything less important''

''We were just trying to kill time before Speigel got here. That is all'' Anaya added, Eiji nodded in confirmation.

''Fine, fine'' Kirito waved his hand ''As long as you've made it here on time, It matter's little to me what you did'' he said with a smile.

''He should be here any minute now'' Asuna said ''Sinon said she saw him appear at the front gates while on lookout duty. Which means he's already logged in and converted his GGO avatar to this game'' she added.

Just then, the large twin doors opened. A tall Cat Sith girl with blue hair and eyes wearing green and white robes walked down the hallway with another player walking beside her.

The player was a Sylph that no one recognized at first glance. He had short, Blonde hair and green eyes and wore a long green cloak that covered almost his entire frame. He also had a large scabbard strapped to his back with what seemed to be a large cross-guard handled great-sword lodged inside. The Sylph approached the throne as Sinon left to join the others, he stopped in front of Kirito.

''State your name'' Kirito ordered him.

''Speigel'' Kyouji bowed slightly. Kirito smiled as he turned to Asuna.

''Vice commander, proceed'' he ordered. Asuna stepped forward.

''Speigel! Newcomer from the land of Swilvane'' she announced ''You have been summoned to the stronghold of Castle Omnichou in the hopes of accepting our master Kirito's offer to join with us in the fraternal bonds of Guildhood!'' she finished.

''What?'' Kyouji asked in confusion.

Klein sighed ''We want you in our club, kid'' he simplified. Kyouji smiled in joy.

''Really?'' he asked with hope.

''Only if'' Kirito raised his hand, Asuna backed away into the crowd ''You answer these following questions correctly'' he finished.

''Oh, I'm good at pop quiz's'' Kyouji muttered as Kirito got up and walked to him.

''Kneel'' he ordered. Kyouji obeyed slowly.

''Do you solemnly swear to follow the rules and principles of our guild?'' he asked.

''I do'' Kyouji answered.

''And should the need arise, will you defend this castle until your last dying breath until either the enemy retreats or I order one myself?'' Kirito asked.

''I will'' Kyouji answered.

''And finally, are you prepared to undertake any task I give you, no matter how dangerous, no matter the sacrifice?'' Kirito asked finally.

Kyouji paused a moment before giving his reply ''I have nothing left to sacrifice...master. But I will serve nonetheless'' Kirito nodded.

''Good'' he said ''You may rise'' he ordered. Kyouji stood back up as Lizbeth walked to him with a box in her hand. Kirito opened it to reveal the Sleeping Knights ring.

''Give me your hand'' Kirito said. Kyouji held his right hand out to him, Kirito took it.

''From his day forward, you are now officially a Sleeping Knight'' he announced as he put the ring on his middle finger. Kyouji raised his hand up to gaze at the jewel in wonder.

''Welcome, Sir Speigel'' Kirito welcomed him as the other members clapped and cheered for him. Kyouji smiled widely.

''Master'' Kyouji bowed to Kirito ''I promise be your humble follower in this world. I shall show you the best seasons, I shall follow, train and learn with an earnest mind and heart. When you say 'Jump' I'll ask 'How high?!'' he then frowned ''A pox on that false god that I previously served'' he said recalling Suguo.

''Rest assured'' Kirito smiled ''I make sure that you'll serve your purpose adequately'' he placed his hands on his shoulder ''Which is why I make giving you the role of apprentice Alchemist'' he revealed as he turned to Suguha ''Leafa, my head Alchemist, shall personally tutor you on potion making and healing magic'' he informed him. Kyouji just smiled.

''Yes master, I shall listen to every word she say's'' he said. Kirito smiled.

''Excellent'' he said ''You're training shall begin tomorrow. Now my Vice Commander shall show you to your log-out quarters'' he motioned his head to Asuna, she nodded and started to lead him away before Eiji spoke, taking center stage.

''Master, If I may, I would like to make an announcement'' he requested.

''You may'' Kirito nodded as Eiji walked to Anaya with everyone watching and listening. Anaya turned to face him.

''Anaya'' Eiji smiled lovingly ''When I first met you at that camp just over a month ago, I didn't know what to do at first. I didn't know you from anywhere and you didn't know me either!...When I lost Yuna over two years ago, I thought that I would never fall in love again, that I would die alone with no one to comfort me as I passed from this life'' he paused to let tears flow ''But you...you proved me wrong!''

Anaya was also shedding tears of joy from his words as the other girls gushed at his speech.

''Your kindness know no bounds. Your generosity know no limits and your grace and love towards me has made me both strong and weak at the same time'' he paused again to breathe in nervousness.

''Look'' he said as he knelt down on one knee. Anaya widened her eyes and held her hand to her mouth in shock ''I know this may be a bit too sudden but, it just feels right to me and I know that deep down, you feel the same way'' he finished as he made the box appear in his hands.

''Oh Eiji!'' Anaya said with tears leaking out her eyes.

''Anaya'' Eiji said as he opened the lid to show the ring ''Will you marry me in-game?'' he asked.

''I...I...'' Anaya stuttered over the words ''I...YES!'' he answered before she jumped into his arms sending him back as she kissed him all over his face and lips as the crowed cheered at the engaged couple. Anaya eventually stopped as smoke emerged from Eiji's mouth from the make-out session.

''Are you sure this isn't too sudden?'' Eiji asked.

'' _Neit!''_ Anaya protested ''I was waiting for you to propose ever since I moved in with you'' she confessed ''I love you Eiji''

''You know that for now, our marriage will only exist in ALO and any other VR games that we buy in the future?'' he warned her. Anaya shook her head.

''It doesn't matter to me in what world we get married Eiji'' she said ''Virtual or Real! As long as I get to be your wife and feel your lips on mine and your arms around my waist'' she finished as she kissed him again.

''I love you too Anaya'' he said as they pulled away ''With all my heart and soul and I swear that one day, I marry you in the real world too so it can be official'' he added.

''I know'' she smiled lovingly ''My Knight in purple armor'' she pet called him as the couple embraced. Even Kyouji shed a few tears at the sight.

''Eiji, Anaya, Kyouji. You're all invited to our wedding!'' Klein said as he held Lizbeth close.

 **Two days later**

Yui sat on her unicorn rocking horse in her room holding her Whale plushie. She was deep in thought about something, something important but was worried with the worse case scenario. She then came off the toy and put her plushie neatly on her bed and walked out of the room. She walked down the stair to find Asuna sitting down in the living room on an armchair, looking on her laptop for something. Yui noticed the little bump on her belly indacating that her pregnancy was starting to show, yet she knew from her time in ALO that Asuna was pregnant and that she was going to have a little sibling in a few months. Asuna then noticed Yui standing there and smiled.

''Hi Yui!'' she said cheerily. Yui just waved and sat opposite her on the couch as Asuna kept typing away at her laptop. Yui then breathed in before she spoke.

''Mommy?'' she asked. Asuna looked up to face her.

''Yes Yui?'' she asked back, Yui fidgeted a little before she replied ''I know you and daddy are giving me a little brother or sister?'' she asked.

Asuna hummed in reply as she continued typing as Yui continued.

''When the baby comes'' she paused ''Does that mean I won't be your child anymore?'' she asked with worry.

Asuna immediately shot her head up to look at her with a shocked expression.

''Yui!'' she cried and then held her hand to her chest ''Why would you say something like that?!''

''It just that...If you and daddy had another child to love then, that meant that you wouldn't love me anymore!'' Yui revealed nearly crying.

Asuna was on the verge of tears as she shut her laptop screen down and literally charged at Yui with a tight hug.

''Oh, sweetie!'' Asuna rubbed her back lovingly ''Me and daddy would never stop loving you! Even if you had a hundred younger siblings! Having this baby just means that they'll be more of this family for us all to love'' she assured ''We'll never stop loving you Yui, never! We'll give you and this baby both the same equal amount of love as we do you now, forever, always!'' she finished as Yui ceased her crying and returned her embrace.

''I love you mommy'' she smiled in relief. Asuna smiled a motherly smile as she pulled away.

''Don't you ever think that me and your father will stop loving you just because of this child Yui. Because we won't'' she reminded her. Yui smiled and nodded.

''Where's daddy?'' she asked.

No sooner then she said those words, Kirito came down the stairs in much different clothing that Yui or Asuna ever saw him in before. He was wearing a Black Ninja robes without a mask along with matching slippers.

This was the traditional clothing of a Japanese executioner.

He turned to Asuna with a serious look on his face.

''It's time'' he said. Asuna nodded and knelt down to face Yui.

''Me and Daddy are going away for a little bit Yui'' she said ''But don't worry, Gonishi and Sinon will look after you while we're away'' she assured. Yui lit up ''Will sora be here too?'' she asked with hopeful eyes.

''We'll see Yui'' Asuna chuckled and patted her head as she got up and joined Kirito's side ''They'll be here in a few minutes, just let them in okay? We'll be back before after sundown'' she added before they said thier goodbyes and got into the car with Kirito driving.

''Yui doesn't need to see this'' Kirito frowned. Asuna nodded in agreement.

''What about the weapon?'' she asked.

''Seijirou said that they'll give me the Katana when I we there'' he answered.

 **One hour later**

Kirito pulled up outside the stadium here Sugou will be publicly executed by himself as got out the car with Asuna close at hand.

As they entered the backstage area, they were greeted by several armed police officers and JDSF soldiers patrolling the grounds for security in case any form of a rescue attempt from the Klan presented itself. They reached a small holding area where Seijirou was waiting for them.

''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya'' Seijirou bowed to them both.

''Seijirou'' Kirito bowed back in respect.

''How's everything been?'' he asked.

''Good'' Asuna replied.

''How's Kyouji?'' asked Seijirou.

''He doing great!'' he smiled ''Shigemura's really impressed with his understanding of medicine and the two seemed to have formed a special bond over the past week. I even think he's considering adopting him'' he revealed making the couple widen their eyes.

''Really?!'' they said in shocked unison. Seijirou nodded ''Don't tell Mr Skinka-Kyouji that though, the Quartermaster intends to surprise him on his 18th birthday in April''

''Tell him that we give him our best wishes for the future'' Kirito smiled as he held Asuna's hand. Seijirou then smirked ''How's Yui?'' he asked.

''You know?!'' they asked in unison, Seijirou nodded ''Goldking told me about what happened between you and Shigemura a few weeks ago after Sugou's interrogation'' he explained before frowning.

''He's in there now ready for you Kirito'' he said. Kirito looked around ''What with all this security?'' he asked.

''Goldking wanted to make sure we'd be ready for anything in case 'The White King' send's his people over to rescue him'' Seijirou answered ''If that happen's, then the JDSF have orders to shot him'' he added looking at the fully kitted soldiers around them ''He must not make it back to Texas alive''

Kirito nodded in understanding before he breathed in and then out before he opened the door to the makeshift holding cell, where Sugou was chained up to the wall from his wrists in his prison outfit with his head down. As Kirito walked to him, he slowly lifted his head up to face him showing his bandaged right eye, he smiled a sadistic smile.

''Kazuto'' he greeted as he looked over his uniform, he huffed as he recognized the purpose of the garments ''So, I see they decided that you're the one who should take my life. Rather ironic, is it not?'' he asked ''After what you tried to do in that parking lot years ago?''

''Shut the fuck up!'' Kirito snapped as he slapped his jaw ''This is more then what you deserve and what should have been done in the first place when they arrested you for what you did to Asuna and me!'' he yelled. Sugou smirked.

''Come now Kazuto'' he said ''We both know you're not man enough to do this. You didn't have the balls to kill me before and I know you won't kill me now'' he remarked.

Kirito slapped him again ''Silence!'' he teethed in anger ''The only reason I spared you that day was because of Asuna'' he then smiled ''But now, the law gave me permission to end your miserable life!'' he finished, Sugou shivered a little but remained strong.

''You took everything from me boy!'' he said ''You ruined my plan to stop all wars twice, you humiliated me in front of Japan, you turned one of my own men against me and you killed my queen to be after you stole my first one from ALO!'' he yelled. Kirito slapped him on each cheek.

''You will shut your fucking mouth or I shall cut out your fucking tongue that you may speak no more even in death!'' he yelled as he held his hand to his neck. He slowly released him ''You nearly ruined my life. You stole Asuna from me right under her family's nose and manipulated her own father into blessing your marriage!'' he said as he leaned in his ear.

''It's like you said Sugou; Did you think a piece of trash like you could get in my way? Did you think I would let you slow me down?'' he asked repeating what he said in the Parking lot when he tried to murder him.

''Wanna know what the punishment for that is? Death. Anything less in unacceptable!'' he finished as Asuna heard him.

''He said exactly what Sugou said to him that night when I came to at the hospital!'' she cried in surprise.

''Cruel Irony'' Seijirou nodded as they listened.

''Enjoy your last few moments Sugou'' Kirito said as he got up to leave, Sugou started chuckling.

''What's so funny?'' he asked.

''You may kill me today, but that doesn't matter'' he said with a sick smile ''Do you honestly think killing me will stop the Klan or 'The White King'? My death will only be a temporary setback, you'll only delay the inevitable. In time...my successor in Texas will take my place, as did Bennett's when he died in New York. Once word of my death reaches Texas, 'The White King' will send his Hitmen after you and your wife and kill you both. Don't you see Kirito, me and Bennett were only pieces on a chessboard, you remove one piece, we'll place another in it's place. You'll never stop us!'' he warned. Kirito frowned as he grabbed the door handle.

''Let them come'' he said ''I'll kill them all as well'' he added before he left Sugou to himself.

 **7 hours later, Thirty minutes until sunset**

Kirito was alone in a red colored room, cross legged on the floor facing the wall for the pre-execution mandatory mediation session. He had his eyes closed as he calmed his nerves for the time to come for when he'll take the mask and sword and kill Sugou. Finally, it ends here.

The door opened behind him.

''It's time'' the officer who entered informed him, Kirito slowly got up and followed him down the hallway and to a twin door where another officer was standing at the side holding an open box. It the box contained the mask to cover his identity. Kirito reluctant took the mask and put it over his head covering everything except his eyes.

The officers opened the door to allow Kirito to walked down the stairs over the combined sounds of the drummers playing the executioners march and the very large crowd's cheers as they attended the execution. Kirito could see them through his mask's eye slit. It seemed that all of Japan was there to see the criminal die though most had no idea that he was the one to take off Sugou Nobuyuki's head in front of them all. Large camera's followed him to the stage as they broadcasted this event all over Japan. That being said, the man mentioned was on his knees facing the crowd on the center of the stage with his head lowered to show the back of his neck for Kirito to make the cut. A man in white Kimono robes stood beside them holding with a Katana scabbard on a red pillow ready to offer him as Kirito stopped walking beside Sugou. A man in a suit and tie walked on stage after the drums stopped, he rolled down a piece of paper from his pocked as he held a microphone to his lips.

''Sugou Nobuyuki'' he begun to read aloud ''By the judgement of the Japanese government, you have been found guilty of Terrorism, Murder, Treason and Tourture as well as many other felonies that caused pain and suffering for many Japanese citizens and others beyond our boarders''

Kirito saw Asuna in the front row seat of the crowd watching them. She nodded as the man continued his speech.

''And so because of this judgement, you are to be put to death by means of beheadment'' he said as the man in white walked to Kirito and offered the sword to him. Kirito slowly removed the Katana blade from the scabbard to the crowd's pleasure. He heal the sword up to show them all it's gleaming blade in the sunset sky.

''This man has committed sin beyond counting, he has done nothing but cause pain and suffering and even know he show no remorse for his actions!'' he pointed to Sugou who just looked down on the ground.

''Even though we have begged and pleaded with him to repent for his actions, he remained his deadly silence. If h this man will not explain his actions, what other alternative do we have but this...And now, He is to face the final judgement in heaven in the eyes of the lord'' the man finished as he left the stage as Kirito walked to Sugou, sword in hand.

''Do you have any last words?'' The mas asked Sugou on his microphone before he held it under his mouth. Sugou paused for a moment before he said;

''This changes nothing''

The man left him and joined the front row. The drums started up again with a faster rhythm as Kirito slowly raised the sword over Sugou's neck ready to swing.

He sweat as he held the handle with a few little practice swings to build up momentum as the memories of Sugou rush into his mind, Of the time in the hospital, ALO, The parking lot and everything he did before his second arrest. Kirito exhaled in and out rapidly as he felt the adrenaline rush into his system like It did when he held the knife to his throat back at the parking lot.

Only this time, there was nothing keeping him from doing it.

Kirito mentally screamed as he raised the Katana above his head and then as the drum's stopped-

 _'Slash!'_

His blade slashed right through his neck, Sugou's head slowly left its body and rolled on the stage floor a little before it stopped, his lifeless body fell to the ground as the crowd cheered and clapped in celebration of the wanted criminal's death.

''It's finally over'' Kirito thought as he put the bloody sword back in the scabbard ''You can't hurt anyone anymore'' he added in his mind as he picked up the head of his nemesis and showed it's lifeless rolled back eyes to the camera's.

 **Annd done! Finally, Sugou is dead but how will Kirito and Asuna deal with the aftermath? Story for another time as they have prepare for the Baby's arrival. See you next time for the last chapter of 'Kirito's Family'! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	18. Delivery

**Hello fans and followers! This will be the last chapter of my story. We have waited for this moment for a long time, the birth of Asuna and Kirito's biological child is at hand. Read and enjoy, and review if it pleases you!xxxooo**

 **Tokyo** **, Japan. September 25th 2027**

Kirito and Yui were both guiding a blindfolded, 8 month pregnant Asuna up the stairs and down the hallway to the room Kirito had been working on for the past seven months the expected arrival of the baby.

A lot has happened during the past few month since Sugou's execution. Klein and Lizbeth finally got married last month and just came back from their honeymoon in Ibiza.

Shinichi had started going to college to study further into Robotics's while Silica got a part time job at the veterinarians.

Suguha and Kouichirou are still expecting their twins any day now.

Eiji and Anaya had their ALFhiem marriage and because of the recent GLA payments, were able to move out of their apartment and got a bigger house together. Eiji's even preparing to propose to her IRL.

Seijirou didn't change much.

Yukito finally reconnected with Midori and Minetaka. He's even seeing someone new but Kirito's yet to meet the woman.

Shouzou and Kyouko decided to officially retire form their jobs to be closer both to each other and their family.

Gonishi proposed to Sinon while in Rio while they were on tour of South America a couple months ago.

And as for Kyouji, Shigemura adopted him, Kyouji sold his old parents's Hospital to the Japanese National Heath Foundation to open his own interdependent health clinic and research center and became one of the most successful and respected doctors in Japan. Yet he still remains single to this day.

Yui had started going to primary school at the start the month. The teachers were really impressed by how fast Yui was able to learn.

As Sugou promised him before his death, 'The White King' has sent people to kill him and Asuna. However, they have always turned the tables on every single Hitman they've come across so far to date.

''Careful Yui, watch mommy's steps'' Kirito warned Yui gently as Asuna walked down the hallway and with their held, stopped in front of the door just opposite Yui's room and next to Kirito and Asuna's room. Kirito slowly opened the door to allow Asuna to be guided into the room bu Yui, however Yui got a first glance at the door and gasped in amazement.

''Wow!'' she breathed ''Mommy's gonna love this!'' she added as Kirito slowly entered the room with Asuna by his side still blindfolded. Kirito stepped back a little and gestured for Yui to follow, she nodded joined him.

''Okay honey'' Kirito said ''Now you can look''

Asuna slowly took off the blindfold to see what nearly caused her to cry on the spot.

The room's walls and ceiling were painted in a rainbow pattern as they didn't want to know the gender of the baby before it was born. The floor was in a cream color and made from carpet, the red pajamas that Klein gave them was neatly folded beside the table were they were to change its diapers, Shinichi had gave them a baby speaker that connected to the couples room so they could hear anything while they were sleeping, The white, ivory cot that her parents gave them was placed in the middle of the room with the sword mobile that Lizbeth gave her dangling over it, the blue pacifier that Silica gave them was inside the cot along with the green and red stripped rattle the Suguha and Kouichirou gave them and finally, the Ipod with Lullaby's on it was placed on a low volume speaker next to the cot. Yukito sent them a teddy bear as well for the baby that was resting inside the cot.

''This was going to be yours boy back when you were a baby'' Kirito remembered him telling him this on the day he gave it to them ''But due to what happened, your probably to old for this now so my grandchild will make more use of it''

''Oh Kirito'' Asuna breathed as she slowly looked around the room with a loving expression, she held her hands to her chest and tried to hold back tears that threatened to burst from her eyes. She picked up the teddy bear and held it close while Kirito smiled proudly at his accomplishment.

''This, is, amazing!'' Asuna exclaimed happily. Kirito smiled and held his hands out for her, she gladly accepted the invite and hugged him harder then she ever did before.

''Thank you Kirito'' she sobbing into his chest ''The baby's going to love this!''

''I know''' Kirito smiled ''Soon, we'll be together and be one big happy family'' he added ah he rubbed her belly gently, Asuna then yelped and clutched her stomach.

''Honey, are you okay?'' he asked in worry, Asuna just shook her head ''Yeah, just another kick'' she assured him. Kirito smirked.

''Baby's been kicking a lot these past few days. He or she is gonna be a runner one day'' he teased.

''Mommy, Why do babies kick while their still inside?'' asked Yui with interest.

''Because, Babies while inside, use their leg muscles a lot to-Arrrgh!'' Asuna clutched her stomach again and feel to her knees in strain.

''Asuna! What's wrong?!'' Kirito asked with concern as he knelt down to face her. Asuna shot him a pained, wide-eyed look.

''I think...The babies...c-coming! ARRGH!'' she replied in huff's and puffs. Kirito's eyes widened both in shock and horror.

''What?! Now!?'' he asked ''But it's only been eight months!'' he added.

''I think the baby has other plans! ARRGH!'' Asuna grunted again.

''Mommy!'' Yui cried running to her side ''What's happening? Have you got a tummy ache?'' she asked. Asuna shook her head in pain.

''No Yui'' she answered while breathing heavily ''The baby's coming today'' she added. Yui's eyes widened.

''The baby's coming now?'' she asked.

''Yes Yui, the baby's coming now-ARRGH'' she yelled as another contraction shot through her.

''What do we do daddy?'' Yui asked Kirito who was by Asuna's side.

''Here, use my phone to call an ambulance. The number is 119'' Kirito instructed her while handing her his phone. She nodded and started dialing when Asuna screamed in pain shocking Kirito.

''On second thought, never mind Yui!'' he said snatching the phone from her ''They'll never make it in time! Get in the car, we're gonna have to drive to the hospital ourselves'' he instructed while helping Asuna up and walking her to the car with Yui in the back and Kirito driving while Asuna was hyperventilating in the shotgun seat.

 **15 minutes later, Tokyo General hospital**

Kirito's Jaguar Skidded to a halt in a parking space just outside the Hospital. Kirito quickly got out and opened the shotgun car to assist his wife to get out while Yui helped her rush to the building.

''Someone help me, please!'' Kirito shouted as he burst into the reception area, startling the doctors and nurses that were present as Kirito ran to the desk.

''What seems to be the trouble sir?'' the receptionist asked as Yui and Asuna followed behind Kirito, she saw the pain Asuna was in.

''My wife's going into labor right now'' Kirito explained the situation to her. She widened her eyes.

''Let me see'' she said as she typed into her computer. She then looked up to him with a remorseful look.

''I'm sorry sir, but i'm afraid all maternity doctors and nurses are all occupied at the moment'' she informed him. Kirito looked mortified.

''No! Surely there has to be someone to help us! Anyone!'' he begged.

Just as soon as he said that, the automatic doors opened behind him to reveal none other then Kyouji Shigemura in a doctors outfit.

''Morning everyone!'' he greeted with a wave ''I've just dropped by to pick up some more-Kazuto? What are you doing here?'' he asked once he turned around. Kirito blew a huge sigh of relief..

''Oh Kyouji, you're a godsend!'' he rushed to him ''Asuna's going into labor!'' he revealed. Kyouji's eyes widened as he looked to the grunting and screaming Asuna with a concerned Yui sitting next to her.

''What?!'' he asked in shock ''But she's not due for another mouth at least!''

''Tell that to the baby when it comes out-ARRGH!'' Asuna yelled at him. Kyouji started to frantically look around at the crowd of nurses ''Is there anyone available that can tend to Mrs Kirigaya?'' he asked them. They shamefully shook their heads. Kyouji then looked back to Asuna, she needed medical assistance immediately, he knew what he had to do.

''Oh, why is it always me?'' he thought before he turned to the receptionist.

''I'll take Mrs Kirigaya to the maternity ward. Sent a nurse to met me down there ASAP!'' he instructed her before running to Asuna.

''Here'' he helped her up ''I'll take you there, just breath slow and steady. You're going to be alright, trust me'' Kyouji assured her as he and Kirito eased her on to a portable bed with her back straight and rolled her out of the reception area.

''What about me?'' Yui asked.

''Someone show the child to the play area'' Kyouji ordered a nurse with a mask and gloves on ''We'll call her over when she's ready. And contact Kazuto's friends and family, they'll wanna know about this''

''Yes sir'' she answered ''Come along now little one'' she added as she took Yui by the hand and escorted her out the other door.

Kirito and Kyouji dashed along the hallway with Asuna while he kept reminding her to breath until the reached a room wit the nurse inside.

''What's the problem Dr Shigemura?'' she asked as he placed Asuna on the delivery bed and got her into the labor position.

''Mrs Kirigaya is going into labor'' he informed her.

''ARRRGH!'' Asuna screamed in pain ''It hurts! Its hurts so bad!'' she added as Kyouji knelt down beside her.

''It's okay Asuna'' he assured her ''You're just going through some contractions, it's completely normal'' he informed her as she breathed in and out steadily ''Trust me, I've helped many patients give birth in the past. I know what I'm doing'' he added ''Just don't forget to breath, that's the important thing''

Kirito held her hand ''It's okay Asuna, I'm here. Always'' he comforted her as she screamed again.

''Kirito, you bastard!'' she yelled in pain ''I'm never letting you stick your dick in me again! You hear me?! ARRGH!'' she added in frustration while Kyouji and the nurse looked awkwardly at each-other.

''Sorry honey, I was just trying to-'' he apologized as Kyouji walked to him.

''I think it's best if you left me and the nurse in peace while we work'' he said as he showed Kirito out ''I've called the gang and your family, They'll be over in a minute. Just let me do the doctor stuff'' he informed him. Kirito looked down.

''Hey'' Kyouji placed his hand on his shoulder 'She'll be fine, she's in good hands...trust me'' he said.

Kirito knew he could take his word for it. The last time he trusted Kyouji, it saved his life.

''Okay'' Kirito said, Kyouji smiled.

''Just take a seat, you'll know when the baby's arrived'' he smiled as he closed the door ''Now Mrs Kirigaya, Push!'' Kirito heard him say before he closed the door.

An hour passed. That's what crossed Kirito's mind as he gazed at the clock on the wall while hearing his wife's screams in pain as she as giving birth to their first biological child. He smiled as the thoughts of raising a baby flew into him mind. What's is going to be, a boy or girl? Will it have Asuna's eyes or my hair? What shall we name him or her? He then remembered the pact he made between him and his wife; if its a boy, he'll name him but if it's a girl, she'll name her. The possibilities and thoughts of him looking after the baby dashed through his mind like a formula one race car.

He then noticed the nurse that took Yui to the playroom with a surgery mask and gloves walking down the hallway. He got a feeling something was...off about the way she was walking, the nurse made eye contact with him as he noticed something in her hand.

A scalpel.

Instinct kicked in and Kirito held her back as she tried to stab him in the neck, he held her bladed arm back in a hand to arm wrestle for dominance, Kirito was slightly winning. He kicked her back in the chest, knocking the knife out of her hands. She grunted as her back hit the wall.

''Asshole!'' she said in English and in an american accent. Kirito understood her and held her by the neck.

''You're not a nurse'' he said in English too ''Your another Hitman aren't you?'' he asked. She smiled as the mask fell down to reveal her face.

''Hit-women'' she corrected with a sick smile ''Daisy Williamson. But you can call me 'The Nurse''' she introduced herself.

''Who sent you?'' Kirito asked her.

''The White King' placed a bounty on both you and your wife's head. I'm here to collect'' she answered evilly. Kirito then just realized something.

''What did you do with Yui?!" he yelled as he held her close in a threatening matter.

''Don't worry. Killing the kid wasn't part of the job description. So I did as the traitor asked and put her in the play area away from all this'' she assured him ''You and Asuna on the other hand-'' she then surprised him with a knee to the ribs, sending him back. She then pulled out a silenced Five-Seven pistol from her pocket and aimed it at him.

''You know, It's sad really'' she said ''To kill you and your wife on this particular day'' she pointed to the room Asuna was screaming in.

''Nothing personal Kirigaya. It's just my job'' she said before-

 **'BAM!'**

The gunshot rung like a bell across the hallway. Even Kyouji and Asuna paused for a moment before she screamed again.

''Just push Asuna!'' Kyouji said as he looked down her vagina for any sign's of the baby ''Hey, I think I see it's head!'' he informed her ''Keep going, you're almost there!''

''It's hurts! It fucking hurts!'' Asuna yelled at the pain.

''You better watch the mouth Mrs Kirigaya, or your baby's gonna come out swearing like a trooper!'' Kyouji joked. Asuna groaned in annoyance.

''Shut the fuck up and help me goddammit!'' she yelled.

''Oh alright, sorry.'' Kyouji shook his head as he got back to helping her.

 **Meanwhile**

Kirito flinched as he felt blood splatter over his face. It however, wasn't his blood.

He opened his eyes to see the hit-women on the floor with a bullet wound on her forehead. He turned to see Eiji with his Glock 22. held out with its barrel smoking. Eiji then lowered the gun with a calm expression.

''You okay friend?'' he calmly asked Kirito. He nodded.

''Impeccable timing Eiji'' Kirito smiled as Eiji holstered his weapon and handed Kirito some face wipes for the blood ''Another second and she would've killed me. Thank you'' he said as Eiji looked down at the nurse's body.

''Jesus christ'' he shook his head ''Another hitman?'' he asked Kirito. He nodded just as the door flung opened.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Kyouji asked before he saw the body. He gasped as then frowned ''Another one?'' he asked. They both nodded ''Goddammit! Third hitman this month!'' Kyouji said in annoyance before Asuna screamed again.

''On second thought, maybe it would be best if you came back inside Kazuto'' Kyouji ushered him inside.

''Go'' Eiji said to Kirito ''I'll take care of the body. Anaya and the others are waiting in the reception-'' he said just before Asuna screamed one last time.

''NNNNNNUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' they heard her scream before another sound could be heard after a loud popping noise-

''Waaah! Waaaah!''

It was a baby's cry.

Kirito felt that his heart skipped a beat upon hearing that cry. Both he and Eiji widened their eyes and turned to face the door.

''Go'' Eiji told him. Kirito nodded and slowly opened the door.

There she was. Sitting up on the delivery bed and smiling lovingly downward at a little bundle wrapped in a towel. Kirito pushed gently past Kyouji and made it to his wife and newborn baby. He looked down to see it sleeping peacefully in its mothers arms. He could have sworn angels were singing as his eyes swelled up with happy tears at the sight of his baby. Asuna looked up to see his face and smiled lovingly at him.

''It's a healthy baby girl'' Kyouji revealed proudly as the couple basked in this Joyful moment ''Mr and Mrs Kirigaya, you have another daughter'' he announced. The baby cooed softly and wiggled its fingers and toes a little as she slept in Asuna arms.

''Oh Kirito'' Asuna said in happiness ''She's so beautiful!''

''She's perfect'' Kirito smiled as he lightly stroked the baby's head.

''We'll' give you two some privacy'' Kyouji said as he and the nurse left.

Asuna and Kirito smiled as they enjoyed their moment with their newborn daughter.

''She has your hair'' Asuna pointed out as she noticed the little black streaks on her head. Kirito smiled.

''Well, a deals a deal'' Kirito said sitting up ''What do you wanna name her?'' he asked.

Asuna thought for a moment as she looked at the baby, then it hit her.

''Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to call her...'' she paused for a moment before she finished.

''Sachi''

''Ahh!'' Kirito widened his tearful eyes and looked at the baby again. Asuna knew about his past with The Moonlit Black Cats and how they died and how it affected him mentally and drove him into isolation back In SAO. Kirito just smiled warmly and ran a finger through the baby's head.

''Sachi Kirigaya...I love it'' he said, then Sachi started to slowly wiggle her eyelids. Asuna smiled.

''Kirito! She's opening her eyes!'' she exclaimed before she handed Sachi to him. He looked puzzled.

''I want you to be the first person she sees'' she said. Kirito took Sachi in his arms and looked down at her.

Sachi then fluttered her eyes open to see someone blurry at first, then her amber eyes adjusted to the light and saw her daddy for the first time. She then giggled softly while Kirito felt all warm and fuzzy inside as he held his precious baby daughter in his arms daring not to let her go. He instantly fell in love with the infant and knew he was going to be the best daddy for her as he kissed her forehead and handed her back to Asuna, he then pulled her into a loving embrace.

''I love you Asuna'' he whispered in her ear tearfully ''Thank you''

''I love you too Kirito'' she whispered back while Sachi cooed at them ''Welcome to the world little one'' Asuna whispered lovingly to her ''I'm your mom and this is your dad'' she introduced her to her family as the door opened again.

''Well, have you two thought of a name?'' asked Kyouji.

''Sachi'' the couple replied in unison. Kyouji smiled.

''Sachi Kirigaya'' he said ''I like it, has a nice ring to it'' he added before he took Sachi from Asuna.

'What are you doing?'' Kirito asked.

''We just need to take her to incubation for a brief period so we can run a proper medical analysis, and Asuna need's to rest for up to 24 hours after giving birth to regain her strength before she's discharged. Don't worry, we'll give her back soon enough'' he assured them as he left them to themselves.

''So what happened out there Kirito?'' she asked ''We heard the gunshot from in here''

Kirito frowned ''Another Hitman tried to be sneaky and disguise herself as a nurse to assassinate us. Eiji arrived just in time and took the shot'' he explained. Asuna huffed.

''Just so we're clear, I'm getting the next one that comes'' she reminded him. Kirito chuckled.

''Be my guest'' he joked.

 **A few moments later**

The ALO gang, Asuna's parents and Kirito's family were looking through the window of the incubation area were many babies were resting. However, they were only looking for one baby in particular.

Asuna's.

''If someone doesn't tell me which one it is I'm gonna piss my pants!'' Lizbeth lightly bounced in anticipation as she gazed along the babies.

''Why do these doctors taunt us so?'' Anaya asked Eiji.

''Be patient Miss Likandavich'' Kyouko calmed her ''I'm sure we'll get to see it soon enough''

Sure enough, Kyouji entered the room to approach the crowd. He smiled.

''I'm very proud to say that this morning, at 11:39am precisely, Mrs Kirigaya had successfully given birth to a beautiful baby girl'' he announced making all the girls plus Kyouko gush in delight.

''She's right this way, be as quiet as you can. She's asleep'' he instructed as he lead them inside the center where Sachi was sleeping peacefully, sucking lightly at her fingers as the crowd quietly gathered around her cot.

''Aaaaaawwwww'' the girls all gushed at the sight.

''Oh my gosh! She's so cute!'' Lizbeth whispered in bliss.

''She's an angel'' Klein nodded.

''She's got Kirito's hair'' Agil smiled

''I wonder'' Suguha said as Sachi opened her amber eyes to look up at them.

''Aha!'' she fist-pumped in triumph ''I knew it, pay up Rika!'' she held her hands out. Lizbeth just groaned and paid her the fifty yen note.

''She's so beautiful and sweet'' Silica said with sparkling eyes. Shinichi nodded in agreement.

''Her names Sachi'' said the voice of Kirito, they all turned around to see him walking towards them. Eiji looked surprised as he too knew of Kirito's past with the Moonlit Black Cats.

''Where's Asuna?'' asked Yukito.

''She's resting'' Kirito replied ''She's very weak after giving birth''

''If this is how weak she'll be after one'' Suguha worried as he felt her own bulging belly ''I wonder what it's gonna be like with two!''

''You'll be okay honey'' Kouichirou assured her ''Kyouji's one of the best doctors in Japan, if he can help Asuna, he can help you''

''I wouldn't be to sure about that'' Kirito warned ''He only dropped by intending to gather more medical supplies for his clinic and only helped Asuna because no one else was available''

''Still, he did a marvelous job dear boy'' Shouzou smiled as he looked down to his granddaughter ''Hi there little one!'' he cooed waving a finger at her for her to grab ''Who's your grandpa? Who's your grandpa?'' he said in a baby voice as Sachi giggled making Kyouko smile.

''Is he always this affectionate?'' Yukito asked her, she chuckled ''Only when children are involved'' they both looked down at the baby. Kyouko slowly curled a smile onto her lips at her newborn granddaughter.

''You can hold her if you want'' Kirito offered. Kyouko's eyes widened.

''Me?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow. Kirito nodded, Kyouko then slowly picked Sachi up and held her in her arms. She can't imagine how long its been since she held Asuna like this, her little angel gave birth to another angel. Kyouko felt the familiar warmth in her heart as she held the bundle of joy in her arms.

''Daddy!'' Yui cried as she ran to Kirito, he knelt down to hug her ''Where's mommy?'' she asked.

''She's resting right now, she'll be out soon'' he explained to her before Yui caught glimpse of the baby.

''So that's a baby!'' she cried in happiness. Kirito nodded ''Yes Yui'' Kyouko smiled as she held out Sachi so she could see her.

''Say hello to your little sister Sachi, Yui'' Yukito said.

Yui made eye contact with Sachi for a brief moment, they then both giggled in unison, making everyone gush.

''Aww. She know's who her big sister is'' Anaya said with a loving smile.

 **The following night**

Kirito slowly opened the door for Asuna who was holding Sachi in her arms and carrying her to her cot with Yui following close behind her. Asuna placed the baby inside and tucked her in gently under the silk covers. The three just gazed down lovingly as her as she softly breathed in and out fast asleep.

''Okay Yui, bedtime'' Kirito turned around to her ''You have school tomorrow'' Asuna nodded in agreement. Yui just pouted.

''Okay mommy and daddy'' she agreed before looking over the cot one more time to see her little sister.

''Goodnight, little sister'' she cooed to Sachi before she left to her own room, leaving Kirito and Asuna to gaze down at their newest addition to their family.

Then the baby started crying.

''Oh, sweetie don't cry'' Asuna cooed as she picked her up and cradled her in her arms ''I think she need's a lullaby'' she suggested.

''Any ideas?'' Kirito asked. Asuna thought for a moment before she smiled.

''I've got one'' she said before she begun to sing softly to the baby:

 _Asuna:_

 _All those days watching from the windows_  
 _All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been_

Kirito just started in awe as he listened to his wife's Angelic singing that caused the Sachi to stop crying

 _Asuna:_

 _Now your here blinking in the starlight_  
 _Now your here suddenly I see_  
 _Cause when your here it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

Asuna sung softly as Sachi giggled when she danced with her in her arms

 _Asuna:_

 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you_

She stopped and handed her to Kirito

''I think you've got something's to say'' She smiled.

''And more'' Kirito answered her before cradling Sachi

 _Kirito:_

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_

Asuna listened to his voice, while not as angelic as her own, but still enough to get his emotions across

 _Kirito:_

 _Now your here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now your here suddenly I know_  
 _If your here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

Kirito brought a smiling Sachi to Asuna as he held them both in a tight embrace with his free arm around his wife.

 _Both: And at last I see the light_

 _Kirito: And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _Both: And at last I see the light_

 _Asuna: And it's like the sky is new_

 _Both: And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that we see you_

 _Now that we see you_

On that last sentence, Sachi had finally fallen asleep in the combined arms of Kirito and Asuna. They both looked at each other with a warm smile. Asuna took Sachi and laid her back down into the crib.

''Oh Kirito, I still can't believe the two of us could make something so beautiful'' she whispered to her husband. Kirito chuckled lightly.

''I can't either Asuna'' he sighed ''And yet, here she is'' he added looking back to Sachi.

''Goodnight little Sachi, mommy and daddy love you'' Asuna whispered with a kiss on her daughters head with Kirito doing the same.

''Sleep tight'' he whispered ''Sachi Yuuki Kirigaya''

With that, the two parents quietly left the room with Kirito closing the door behind him. They then went into their own room with really big smiles.

''So Kirito'' Asuna leaned on Kirito shoulder as they sat on their bed ''About that second child''

Kirito widened his eyes in shock at his wife's words. He shot his head up to see her seductive smirk

''B-b-but'' he stuttered ''You said I couldn't do it again'' he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and said ''I know what I said before, but we haven't had sex in six months and I'm really horny right now!'' she said before she dived into him for a passionate kiss. Kirito slowly succumbed to her advance and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping her over so that he was now on top of her.

''Haha! But were still clothed, my darling Kirito'' Asuna smirked as she ran her finger up his chest. Kirito smirked too.

''We'll that's easily fixed, my red and white queen'' He said before he pulled his shirt halfway before-

''Waaah! Waaah!'' Sachi started crying again. They both looked back to the door.

''I've got it'' Kirito sighed in slight annoyance at their interruption as he left to change Sachi's first diaper.

 **The End**

 **Finished finally! Sorry for the wait, just some important life Events happened recently and me and my family are just going through some tough times due to other people being difficult and stuff. Anyway, Hope you've enjoyed my story and I'll see you soon! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	19. Epilogue

**Hello again everyone! Just a little** **epilogue to announce a future project in the works!**

 **Somewhere In Texas U.S.A (Under Klan occupation) 26th of September, 2027**

Two men, both dressed in white and red robes sat opposite each-other at a small table with a chessboard on it. One was quite old with grey hair and wrinkles and green eyes while the other man covered his entire head with A Klan mask. They sat there in silence as the fireplace crackled away.

The elderly man moved his Black rook three places forward making his move.

''Your grace'' the man spoke in a southern accent ''I think you'll be pleased to know that Sir Sharp called this morning. He said that his troops in Louisiana had successfully taken the last U.S controlled stronghold in that state, opening up a new route to that checkpoint guarding the state boarder to Mississippi'' he smiled. The masked man lifted his head up to face him.

''Good'' he said in a strange, almost robotic voice ''Now that we have purified all of Louisiana, we can sent our renovation workers around the area to rebuild and replace the government with our own followers to re-stabilize the state. I believe an election for Louisiana's first grand giant will be opening soon'' he said in a sinister, joyful tone.

''He also wants us to send him more troops to increase security in case the U.S decide to launch a counter-offensive'' the man added impatiently.

''Sir Goodworth'' the masked man calmly said ''You know as well as I that we cannot fulfill his every military desire. Our deployment reserves are restricted at the present time due to the recent...'Unrest' in our area. Therefore, I believe that the troops he currently have should be sufficient enough to maintain order for now '' he finished. Goodworth smiled.

''I can take care of that...problem, you know'' he offered. The masked man chuckled softly.

''Yes. Well, at any rate, god is grateful for both your's and Sir Sharp's continued services to his cause'' he said ''Rest assured, there will always be a place for you both in heaven for when you pass from this life''. Goodworth bowed his head.

''Thank you, white king'' he revealed the masked man's identity. The White king them moved his white knight up three places and the one place left.

''Oh, what a pity to lose a knight at the start of the game!'' Goodworth chuckled just as he was about to move one of his pawns to take his knight before the a rapid knocking on the door interrupt them.

''Are you expecting anyone?'' Goodworth asked in suprise.

''Your successor as Head Klan Circuit Court Judge I believe'' The white king answered.

''In the middle of our game of chess?!'' he asked with an annoyed tone.

''Don't worry grand giant. The game isn't going anywhere'' he calmed him down as one of the white cameo soldiers guarding the door opened up for a younger man in white and red robes who entered the room.

''I'll have one of my men escort you out'' The white king offered.

''Don't worry, I know the way out from here'' Goodworth assured him with a frown. The younger man walked up to them and bowed his head.

''White Power!'' he saluted. They saluted back ''Excuse me your grace, I'm I interrupting anything important?'' he asked with slight worry. The white King shook his head.

''Not at all Sir Johnson. We were just finishing our discussion'' he assured him before turning to Goodworth ''One last move?'' he offered gesturing at the chessboard. Goodworth nodded before taking the knight piece off the board and throwing it into the fireplace before he stormed out.

''Don't worry Sir Johnson, our games always end like this'' Goodworth bitterly assured him.

''Or always start like this'' The white king calmly remarked as Goodworth slammed the door shut behind him as he exited. Johnson took his seat opposite The white king.

''Apologies on behalf of the grand giant's behavior sir Johnson'' he said ''I know he hasn't got over the brutal unjust murders of Sir Bennett and his apprentice Oberon yet'' he finished.

''Then I doubt that he would have liked to know what I'm about to say about the...'Demons' responsible for there deaths'' Johnson said uncomfortably.

''What about it?'' asked The white king. Johnson sighed deeply before answering.

''I'm afraid...that the Hitman you sent to eliminate the boy and his wife in Japan has...failed'' He revealed. The white king shook slightly, Johnson could tell he was displeased with the news.

''That devil child and his whore!'' he spat ''Think's they can disrupt gods plan and still walk free?!'' he yelled as he shot up from his seat ''Send another Hitman at once!'' he ordered as he walked to the window and looked out with his arms behind his back.

''Your grace'' Johnson turned his head to look back at him ''We've already sent countless Hitmen after these 'Kirigaya' demons and all have been killed one way or another'' he finished.

The white king clenched his fist's in anger.

''You're resourceful I hope Head Judge'' he calmly said ''I'm doubling their bounty as of today. Now, it's 1 billion dollars each for them dead but 2 billion for either one of them or both alive so I can have them executed publicly in Texas afterwards'' he ordered ''That should encourage other Hitmen to step up their game. Go. Leave me in peace'' he added. Johnson bowed before slowly leaving the room. The white king then opened his bible and flipped thought the page's until he found what he was looking for.

''Ezekiel 25:17'' he started to read aloud ''The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men.  
Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children.  
And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers! And they will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee apostates!'' he finished proudly before he closed the book.

''You wait Kazuto'' The white king muttered to himself as he stared out the window ''You may live now, for as long as you do, this so called 'resistance' still lives. You can run, you can hide, you can fight back, but you will never stop the will of god. You and your wife will be mine soon'' he sickly smiled underneath his mask.

''No one outruns 'The white king' for long Kazuto. You'll see''

 **There!** **Hope you've enjoyed it. Also, a little authors note; My family's gained a new member. Missy the cat, Just warning you all that dur to this I won't be uploading to my stories as often as I normally do. Doesn't mean I'll be quitting though! Just thought It'd warn you all ahead of time. Anyway, bye, see you when I can. Cherrio!xxxoo**


End file.
